The Four Square
by dian13
Summary: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry were the best field agents in the CIA. In one mission they caught a pair of unknown secret operative. Who are they? Why were they chasing the same thing? What do they want? Future Faberry and Brittana. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Four Square

Chapter 1

The Capture

Santana looked at the monitors in front of her and saw Rachel approaching one of the doors. "The door to your left would be the entrance" She whispered through the mic in front of her.

"Thanks" She heard Rachel's muffled answer as she picked the lock.

"Now try finding a blue velvet box. The gun and the smart bullets should be in it" Santana continued. She was paying too much attention to Rachel's actions she didn't saw someone approaching the very same room. When Santana saw the other person trying to pick the lock like Rachel did a few minutes ago she had no other choice but to abort the mission.

"Berry abort the mission! I repeat abort the mission!" Santana urgently said and Rachel sighed through the mic.

"Seriously Lopez, we got this far" She heard the soft click of the unlocked door and looked at the security camera directly to Santana.

"Hide!" Santana said and she took her headphone off and put on the portable hidden one. She checked her gun and jumped out of the van and rushed towards Rachel. When she ran she heard two gunshots behind her. Santana ducked and hid behind a dumpster, she pressed her wristwatch to her mouth and whispered "Berry, don't get in a fight. Don't get caught"

"Give up!" Santana heard a husky voice from at least ten meters away. Whoever is threatening her knew better not to get too close.

"Or what?" Santana challenged.

The answer to Santana's challenge was another ear piercing shot at the dumpster. Santana stood up raising her gun as well and she finally saw her challenger. She didn't recognize the woman in front of her at all. The woman's hair was blonde but it was cut to her shoulder and her eyes were hazel, a beautiful shade of hazel and Santana would totally hit on her if she weren't pointing a gun at her. Santana heard running footsteps and knew immediately it was Rachel. Rachel was pointing her gun as well as she approached and gave the woman a threatening glare.

"Two to one, I guess you're the one who should drop it" Santana suggested. The woman looked over at the door clearly worried for her partner. "Drop it!" Santana commanded.

The woman smirked and dropped her gun, Rachel kicked it further away and took out the temporary plastic cuffs from her pocket, and then she searched the woman's clothes for other weapons. Rachel found three small knives, an ankle gun, and a laser ring and in her belt-buckle a cyanide pill. Santana looked in her inner pocket and expected some sort of FBI ID card but didn't find anything.

"What did you do to my partner?" The woman snarled after Rachel stored all her things in her backpack.

"Nothing" Rachel answered and Santana could hear the slam of the metal door. "There she is"

Santana rolled her eyes and pointed her gun toward the upcoming figure. She held the blue velvet box in her hand and immediately knew something was wrong when she saw her partner cuffed. Santana didn't waste any time and she knocked the other woman with her gun and she fell unconscious. Rachel stored the box in her backpack as well and looked at the two women in front of her.

"What shall we do with these unfortunate . . people?"

"Protocols, we bring them back. Still have those tranq arrows?" Rachel rummaged her pocket and gave Santana a small arrow. "Sweet dreams" Santana sarcastically said as she stabbed the woman's arms with the arrow, in less than a minute she fell down unconscious too.

After putting the two women in the back of the fan with her eyes covered and hands behind their backs Santana locked the van from the outside and climbed to the driver's side. She drove back to their meeting point as quickly as the speed limit allowed her to drive and when she got there she saw their handler already waiting.

"What took you two so long?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave them a fake scowl.

"These" Santana presented him with two tied up women in the van and Mike could only scratch his head. "Oh and the velvet box" Rachel handed him the box and she took a step closer to the van to lean against it.

Mike looked at the two obviously exhausted women and pocketed the velvet box. "Agent Lopez, Agent Berry" He handed them each an iPhone. "Your next briefing location will be emailed in the next 72 hours. Good job agents"

With that Santana and Rachel turned to their cars, Santana to her Jeep and Rachel to her Mini Copper. After she graduated from high school Santana didn't go to Louisville like she claimed she did to everyone in Ohio, she was recruited into the CIA and for three years she underwent extensive training. After she passed the Red Test, in which she was required to actually kill someone, the CIA gave her a cover job as a music teacher in Washington. Rachel on the other hand was not recruited directly from school; she enlisted for the army and in four years managed to be Sergeant Berry with an Airborne qualification and a completed tour in Iraq. Rachel was recruited by NSA and she agreed to leave her army job for a period of both met in 2009, which was three years after Santana passed the Red Test and two years after Rachel was recruited into the NSA. At first both were hesitant of being in a team, but time proved that they were unbeatable as a team. Now two years had passed and they were still the best team in the CIA/NSA.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! My first FanFiction here! Please comments and critics! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Square

Chapter 2

British Invasion

Quinn knew something was off and Brittany easily picked the lock of the front door. Brittany was either lucky or the door was half-locked which means someone already picked the door. Quinn quickly rushed towards the building only to find another person about to go in as well. She fired two warning shot into the air and the person jumped behind a metal dumpster. Quinn sighed and kept her pointed as she closed down and threatened but the person's partner came from behind and Quinn had no other choice but to drop her gun. As soon as she did the smaller agent stepped forward and kicked her Walther PPK away and cuffed Quinn's hand behind her back.

Then she began to search Quinn, from her point of view the short agent really was experienced. She really knew where to search and in no time she already found all the weapons on Quinn. "Where's my partner?" Quinn managed to hide her British accent with a snarl and shortly afterwards the question was answered. Brittany unaware that Quinn was being held was ambushed with a gun and she fell down. Surprisingly for Quinn, the agent caught Brittany before she hit the ground. Then the smaller agent came and took the blue velvet box.

Quinn gathered some things while she was observing the two agents. Both of them had dark colored hairs, the taller one had razor black hair while the other had dark brown hair. They both had brown eyes but Quinn could not avoid the smaller agent's eyes even when she's searching her. While she was daydreaming apparently they decided to take them both into the Company. If only they knew. A sharp jab on her arm meant the agent had administered the drugs in her system and she'll fall asleep in just a matter of seconds.

When she woke up she was in a single holding cell. She was no longer in her black tank-top, leather jacket and jeans but she was in a bright orange jumpsuit and white canvas shoes. She looked around to see if there were any surveillance videos and there were one right above the bed. The door had a small window which opens from the outside and she was sure the CIA would hold their hostages to suffer for some time to interrogate her.

In another cell Brittany woke up with a headache. She was sure someone hit her with a hard object and she passed out. She rubbed her head and almost immediately knew something was wrong when she felt the uncomfortable fabric of the jumpsuit. She stood up and examined the room, a toilet with no privacy, a sink, an empty rack and an empty food tray. She walked to the sink and opened the faucet to let fresh water pour from it. She took a handful and washed her face in attempt to cool her face down, and then she took another to drink it. From the taste of the water she figured she was in the middle of a suburban neighborhood in the middle of a busy city.

"Hands" A guard from outside the door shouted and Brittany hurried towards the door and slid her hands from the small window to let the guard cuff her. Brittany stepped back as the door opened and she saw the biggest collection of security guards. She knew she was going to get interrogated. If only the MI6 got the warning she sent just a split second before the impact of the gun totally registered to her system.

The guards escorted her to an empty room with just a hard wooden chair and she was told to sit and the guards tied her to the chair. After a few minutes a man dressed entirely in black entered the room and pulled another chair and sat directly in front of her.

"Good afternoon Agent Pierce" His voice was polite and Brittany was beginning to suspect that the MI6 had contacted the CIA. "Or Agent 001? I am John Larkin" He offered his hand but pulled it back much to his dismay. "Sorry, I forgot about your hands. Anyway, this morning my boss received a rather important phone call from England. We were under the impression that the SIS wanted us to release their 00 agents as easy as that." John Larkin stood up and cut the ropes and allowed Brittany to relax her wrist.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked, she can sense the man's intention from a mile away.

"There is a reason the MI6 assigned you two after the bullets, the very same reason the CIA put our best field agents into the mission. The smart bullets were a small part of a bigger operation called 'The Assassin'. The Assassin or known formally as Mission 130696 was a mission by a private intelligence agency. The private intelligence was smart enough to now let any details of their mission out. Our source inside the organization was caught and we needed a lot of manpower to get him out alive."

"Not hearing the answer I wanted" Brittany stated coldly. Her head was still throbbing and the man seems to just love to hear his own voice.

"We need you and Agent Fabray to team up with our agents to try and get into the organization"

Brittany scoffed and she looked into John Larkin's eyes. "I'd like to hear Fabray's answer directly from her" John signaled one of the guards and Quinn was escorted inside without any cuffs. After John explained the circumstances to Quinn she smirked.

"I think we can start with an ice pack, and then you can give us our clothes and weapons back" Quinn said and John Larkin led them to another room.

* * *

Santana groaned when her phone annoyingly vibrates beside her pillow. It took her a few seconds to realize it was the phone from her handler. She unlocked the phone and saw the message on screen. ASAP. That was the message along with the GPS location for the meeting point. Santana took the quickest shower she had done in weeks and ran into her Jeep and sped towards the meeting point. The meeting point was a small cottage in the middle of a forest; Santana sighed as she stopped her car and went into the cottage.

"Agent Lopez" Mike greeted as soon as Santana stepped on the front porches' floor. "There is a slight change of plan. Let's just wait for Berry"

A few minutes later a Mini Copper came into view and Rachel parked her car beside Santana's and Rachel joined Mike and Santana.

"What change of plan?" Rachel asked immediately.

"You remembered the spies you took in yesterday?" they both nodded and Mike continued. "They were MI6 Agents. We were ordered directly from above to team up with them" Mike was sure Santana and Rachel's jaws couldn't have drop faster. Between the two Santana was the quickest to snap out of her shock and she calmed herself.

"Rachel if this really is a direct order, we can't say no. Imagine the career boost. I vote we suck it up and work with them" Santana whispered and Rachel nodded thoughtfully.

"It would be an honor to work with them" Rachel concluded and Mike nodded.

"Remember the regulations girls. Don't say what you don't need to say. They both are waiting inside"

Santana checked her guns and blades were in place when she walked into the cottage. The two agents were conversing quietly, they both stood up as soon as Santana walked in. Santana offered an apologetic smile when the taller agent looked a bit dizzy when she stood up.

"We never had a proper introduction before. I'm Quinn Fabray" The blonde with short blonde hair and hazel eyes said. "This is Brittany Pierce"

The day was filled with explanation of a lot of things for the MI6s and briefings for the mission. The simplest way to put away the mission was Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn will pose as newcomers. The private organization needed manpower so they will start recruiting from universities. They all will enroll in the three year post-graduate program in Harvard. If before the time they graduate from the program no one is recruited, the 00 agents would be transported back to UK and the CIA agents would have to reassess the situation.

"So we have three years to make some private intelligence agency want us?" Brittany asked and Mike could only nod. "That wouldn't be much of a problem" That statement earned Brittany glares from both Santana and Rachel and a playful smirk from Quinn.

* * *

When Rachel bought her two bedroom apartment near Langley she expected the second bedroom to be a storage room. But after two years filled with mission she had nothing to store in the room. That's why when Mike asked where the two agents would stay the night Rachel offered her space. So when Quinn Fabray, the best MI6 walked into her Mini Copper and thanked her for the generosity Rachel could only imagine what she would say about the empty apartment.

"Do you mind if I stop by the grocery store? I don't have any breakfast food" Rachel admitted while she drove her car through the forest.

"Oh not at all" Quinn answered.

Halfway to the grocery store Quinn felt the silence was too much and she tried to at least get to know Santana and Rachel better.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Quinn asked and Rachel waited for a car to pass before nodding. "What's Santana's deal?"

Rachel laughed at Quinn's bluntness and answered. "She's a special person"

"That doesn't answer much" Quinn mumbled.

"Ask something more specific and I'll be happy to provide you with a better answer" Rachel smiled kindly as she parked her car.

"I noticed every minute her hand would check whether her blade is still hidden in her sleeve" Quinn added and Rachel simply shrugged.

"We both are CIA, but Santana got in the hard way"

"Hard?"

"I am Sergeant Berry of the US Army. I was recruited after I enlisted in the army so I don't need to undergo training. Santana on the other hand was a college student; she was recruited by the CIA as soon as she arrived at Louisville. After three years of training she had to do a Red Test."

"So you're saying, because Santana had to kill someone she is more cautious than you are?"

"Well. . not really. Santana don't trust anyone completely. Not me or Mike. When she agreed to do this joint operation thing I was surprised."

Rachel left the car and opened the door for Quinn as they walked into the grocery store. She grabbed a shopping cart and wandered to the breakfast food. "If you see anything you want just grab it" Rachel offered. After fifteen minutes of shopping Rachel loaded her groceries into the trunk and they sped towards Rachel's apartment. Rachel showed her the guest bedroom and Quinn thanked her.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked when Quinn put her small duffel bag on the bed.

"It's a beautiful apartment" Quinn said and they went into their rooms.

* * *

When Rachel offered her place to Quinn and Quinn accepted Brittany smiled. "It means I'm stuck with you" She told Santana.

Santana at first wanted to immediately object but she looked at the agent and for the first time truly looked at her. Agent Brittany Pierce was the most stunning person she has ever seen in her life. She had shoulder length blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sure" Santana said and they went to her Santana's Jeep. Brittany was whistling happily but suddenly she touched the back of her head and grunted. "Got it checked?"

Brittany shook her head but smiled. "I'm sure it's just bruised"

"It could be a concussion. I'm stopping at the ER" Santana said and Brittany didn't disagree.

The ER was an hour away from the meeting point and for that Santana despised Mike. Right now she's in her car with a stranger, a hot stranger and there are a few scenarios in Santana's mind that could happen if the stranger was not Brittany. But the problem is she can't reveal that part of her to Brittany, who is a MI6 agent.

"So Santana Lopez" Brittany read the name on the dashboard. "Tell me something about yourself" Santana's eyes went from the road to Brittany and back to the road to make sure Brittany wasn't joking. The brief glance was enough to tell Santana she wasn't joking.

"I am a CIA agent" Brittany chuckled and tied her hair up to a bun.

"That's obvious"

"That's more than I tell other people" Santana joked. "Usually I would say I am a music teacher"

Brittany concluded that Santana's cover job was a music teacher. "So you play an instrument?"

"Not really"

"Then?"

"I am vocal trainer, supposedly" Santana answered. She thought she would get annoyed by the series of questions by the blonde but she wasn't. She enjoyed talking to someone else who isn't Berry or Chang.

"Can you sing?" Brittany asked again. She rubbed her head trying to ease the headache.

"I don't sing" _anymore_ Santana mentally added.

Brittany saw the change in Santana's eyes and she stopped the question. She fiddled with the radio and found a station with Adele playing. When they got to the ER Santana took Brittany to a doctor and they went home with a bottle of Tylenol.

"See not a concussion" Brittany took a pill and swallowed it without any water.

"Could have been" Santana held the car door open for her and she closed it after Brittany entered her car and she walked to her own car. This could be a good thing, Santana thought when she unlocked her apartment only to find someone else sitting on her couch.

"Santana, it's been a long time"

* * *

**gregs1008**: Well I was aiming for that mystery spy thingy and it wasn't as cool as I had imagined it, I do have to repair my story structure though! Thank you for reading!

**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1**: Thanks a lot for reading this!

**Author's Note: Second chapter guys! Hope you all enjoy it. Comments and critics please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Square

Chapter 3

The Intruder

**June 2007 **

"Run faster!" The drill instructor shouted from behind them. "My grandmother can run faster than you people!"

Santana looked at her boots and tried to put one foot in front of another. If she stops to take a breath for a second she knew she won't continue. Left right left right left right. Santana huffed when she realized she didn't want this part of the CIA life, the part where she has to run twelve miles every day in full military gear when she's not even in the military. Suddenly the guy who has been running in front of her fell down. Santana stopped and she cursed in her head as her body took it as a rest.

"Hey Lopez! What's going on here?" The instructor stopped hassling the others stopped.

"This guy passed out"

"Are you still fit to run another two miles?"

"Yes sir"

"Take him to the nurse, by foot" He said.

"Sir he's out. I can't carry him"

"Yes you can" Santana tried to keep her mouth closed. "You can do it. If you do this, if you help him I'll cut your twelve miles tomorrow to ten. Now go"

Santana picked up the guy's left arm and put it around her shoulders and started walking towards the nurse's station. She picked up her pace and in less than fifteen minutes she walked a mile and a half with a guy twice her size. The nurse said he was only dehydrated and it's probably a good idea for Santana to drink a water gallon while she waits for the guy to wake up. When the guy eventually woke up he looked at Santana confusedly and Santana lifted her eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"You passed out"

"Did you get me here?" Santana's bored face answered the question and he sat up on the bed. "Thanks a lot. I'm David, David Karofsky" He smiled.

* * *

**Present Day**

"David?" Karofsky stood up and let Santana jumped to him and he returned the hug. "Where have you been?"

"Italy" He grimly said and that was enough explanation for Santana.

Brittany watched at the interaction between Santana and another CIA agent, or who she assumed was one. It must her intent stare that made Santana realize Brittany was there.

"Oh Dave, this is Brittany" Brittany offered her hand and Dave shook it gentlemanly. "Brittany this is Dave" Santana introduced the two of them to each other. "Dave is. . " Santana scrunched her face trying to find a correct term.

"An old friend" Dave supplied and Santana grinned at him. "And I assume you are Santana's girlfriend?"

Brittany choked on her own saliva and Dave stood in front of her acting all stupid. "No no no" She quickly said and looked at Santana who didn't even look surprised. She looked more bored if anything.

"She's my colleague" Santana calmly said. "Don't get any ideas there Dave" She pinched his nose and he laughed.

Dave let Santana show Brittany her room and helped Brittany with the small duffel bag she was holding. He can feel some things in the bag he was holding, passports, money, keys, ID cards and surprisingly a gun. Dave had an idea about Brittany's job. . intelligence, but he could not figure out which branch. CIA people would be more like Santana, Outgoing, free, wild. NSA people on the other hand would be military members so strict, discipline, chivalrous. From the short time he spent observing her, she was not wild or strict so definitely not CIA or NSA.

"Now now Dave. Don't think too much" Santana poured wine into three glasses and put it on the wooden kitchen counter.

Santana's apartment wasn't like Rachel's. Rachel saved up most of her money and sent them to her fathers. Santana didn't have anyone anywhere to send money to, her parents didn't need money and they will definitely ask questions when she send them money, she didn't have anyone. That's why she bought a condo, a 35-thousand dollar Jeep and spends a lot of money for gadgets, guns and a lot of unnecessary things.

"You have a beautiful home" Brittany said when she got out of her room with a new set of clothes and Santana noted that Brittany said home not apartment.

"Thanks" Santana smiled and kicked off her high-heeled boots to her 'shoe corner' and hand her the wine. "Now, Dave where do you want to sleep?"

"Where else?" Dave's eyebrow shot up and Santana smiled. "I wants to get my cuddles on" Dave mimicked Santana's expression earning a confused stare from Brittany.

Ever since Santana helped him in training they've never lost contact. After graduating the 'spy school', Santana was immediately thrown to a lot of high-risk missions. She completed more than thirty top ranked missions in the last six years, twenty of them she did alone and the rest with Rachel. Dave was at first thrown into the field to be a handler and he oddly enjoyed his job, he was 'promoted' when he got more dangerous mission. Anyway because of the never ending stupid emails that sometimes had to be postponed for more than a few months they had known each other better than anyone else.

"There's always the second guest bedroom" Santana said shoving him lightly.

After a good chat with both Dave and Brittany, Santana could not react to the tingly feeling in her stomach whenever Brittany would accidentally bump her hand to hers. She was in no condition to be in a relationship again. She quickly erased all the things from her mind and continued on cleaning the remaining of the late snack. Brittany had excused herself into her room telling Santana and Dave to catch up and have a good night. They did. Well Dave did tell Santana about the things he encountered while he was in the mission.

In Santana's mind listening to Dave's rambling about the new scars was like listening to a best friend who got just got home from a round-the-world-trip. It was both annoying but at the same time reassuring, annoying because Dave was super excited after not seeing her for seven months and no one would have believed a person like Dave could talk non-stop for more than an hour and reassuring because it made Santana felt like at least Dave had chosen her to ramble to. When Santana was at the brink of sleeping she felt Dave's strong hands hugging her from behind and she let Dave hug her in a friendly embrace.

* * *

Rachel had woken up late and she thought she dreamt of scrambled eggs and toast, and then she woke up and walked towards the small kitchen and found a blonde in an oversized grey t-shirt and extremely short shorts cooking. For a brief moment Rachel thought she had taken the girl home from a bar. A thing she did once because Santana got her extremely drunk.

"Good morning" The blonde greeted and that's when Rachel remembered who she was. "I hope you don't mind, I cooked some breakfast"

"No of course I don't" Rachel opened a drawer and took two glasses out and brewed some tea in the pot.

"Tea person?" Rachel looked at Quinn and saw an amused face.

"What? Americans can't enjoy tea in the morning?" Quinn merely nodded and put a toast and some scrambled eggs. Rachel looked at her plate and pushed it away.

"You don't like eggs?" Rachel smiledlooked at Quinn apologetically.

"I have a certain diet I am trying to keep" Rachel pulled out a bag with a 'Thursday' label. The pack was filled with cereals and a green apple. She poured some skim milk into her bowl and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Afraid of getting fat?" The girl teased and Rachel gave her a face. "You look great"

Rachel blushed at the statement and she looked down at her cereal bowl and tried to eat as silently as possible. When Quinn finished cooking she searched for the trash was going to open another drawer in the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when Rachel was suddenly holding her hand so she cannot open it. Instinctively she pulled her hand away and pushed Rachel back. Rachel didn't even budge despite the kick she put into the push.

"The content of the drawer is rather private" She said and Quinn took a step backwards. "This is the trash" Rachel opened another drawer and saw the black plastic bag. "Sorry" Rachel said once she calmed down.

"It's okay. Better safe than sorry?" Quinn tried with an American impression and failed miserably at it. Rachel laughed and put her dishes in the sink.

"We're going to leave at 09.30, if that's okay with you" Rachel looked at the big wall clock and saw she still had about an hour. "I'll need only ten minutes in the bathroom, you get twenty minutes" Rachel said and she almost missed the amused face Quinn made.

"Are you always this. . .precise?" Rachel smiled again and got into the bathroom to take a cold shower. She shivered when the water first hit her skin, after a while she got used to the cold.

Out the bathroom Quinn wandered to the drawer she wasn't allowed to open before and she opened it as quietly as possible. Before she opened it she saw a neatly folded army uniform with a 'Berry' name label. She quickly closed the drawer again; she felt she was violating something because Rachel had specifically asked her not to open it. Rachel had told Quinn a lot about herself, she indirectly told Quinn she was from the military and her everyday routine proved that she was a good one at it.

Rachel got out of the bathroom fully dressed and Quinn hurried into the bathroom. She took a warm bath and tried to be as fast as she can. By the time she was finished bathing and packing her guns Rachel was waiting impatiently, she was looking at her watch over and over again. Then Quinn noticed something as she got near Rachel. Her hands were shaking and her eyes weren't focused on something in front of her.

"Rachel" Quinn softly said and Rachel looked up at her and something unexpected happened. Rachel jumped up and pinned Quinn to the ground. As soon as their bodies were falling to the floor Rachel seemed to snap out of it and she pulled Quinn so she would be the one below when they fell. They fell on the carpeted floor with a soft thud and the fall put both Rachel and Quinn in an awkward position.

"Oh my God" Rachel got up and pulled Quinn's hand to help her up too. "I'm really really sorry" Rachel said. "Did I injure something?" Quinn shook her head and took Rachel's still shaking hand.

"No I'm fine, hey look" Quinn lifted Rachel's chin so Rachel could see into her eyes. "I'm fine look" Rachel finally looked at Quinn and smiled.

"We should get going" Rachel said and she waited for Quinn to step out of the apartment to lock the door.

* * *

"Good morning" Mike poured some coffee to a mug and gave it to a scowling Santana. "Agents, last night the place was reinstalled and now we have a fully operating base" He pushed a button and three big screens came down from the ceilings, the doorways and windows were suddenly closed with metal barrier and neon lights was turned on.

"Nice" Brittany said and everyone laughed. "What? MI6 don't have bases, we have the big headquarters where people meet and then we go solo."

"Well it's a bit different here" Santana said. "Originally we were solo agents, when we became a team Rachel requested to have a base for every mission so all the secrets, files don't get messed up."

"Briefing file guys" Mike handed them thick documents and they read the super long briefings.

_Mission No. 1  
Team CIA/NSA/MI6_

_SGT Rachel Berry Brittany Pierce  
Santana Lopez Quinn Fabray _

_ATTENTION: Agents do not have to accept a certain mission if the risk is too much. This mission has been classified as HIGH RISK. Agents who withdrew from the mission will be benched for three months. This file is NOT allowed out of the base, any digital or physical copy must stay in the building or destroyed. _

_MISSION: The Shadows are a group of small private intelligences which are against the government. They have created hundreds of new weapons for mass destruction to an invisible death. The agents will act as Harvard students and make sure to get excellent scores so that The Shadows would recruit them. Once they are contacted there will be another mission considering how the mission works. _

The briefing file's opening message was short and straightforward, the remaining of the file on the other hand was very detailed and Santana got a headache only by looking at the letters in front of her. When they were reading and examining all sides of the pages the monitor lit up and a woman in a military uniform was sitting on the desk.

"Good morning agents. I am Brigadier General Jones, in a few second the handler of both Agent 001 and 002 will be joining us" As cued the other monitor lit up too revealing a man in a black suit.

"Good morning agents. I am Sam, Sam Evans. General, good to see you again" He smiled and look at the agents in front of him. "I really hope the work you do in the USA will be valuable for both US and UK. Have a good day" Sam disconnected the line much to Quinn and Brittany's dismay.

"Agent 001, 002" BGen Jones called for attention and when she got their she smiled. "I understand your frustration. The mission will be over sooner than you think. Just be positive and do what you need to do. That's all agents"

Rachel saluted while the others merely acknowledge her disappearing face. "Let's hope by staying positive everything will work out" She muttered.

* * *

**RaInBoW-EXPLOSION1 : Thank you so much for reading on! :) **

**Pridemunkeyz**:** What was too easy? **

**Author's Note= When I published my first story I thought I will have a lot of free time considering the amount of free time I'm supposed to have before Christmas. Apparently I don't have that much free time. So I will update at least a week twice :) Once again comments and critics!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The Four Square

Chapter 4

The Amazing Rachel Berry

**February 2005 **

"SPC Berry!" Rachel grasped her rifle tighter as the bus stopped.

"Sir, SPC Berry ready to report" Rachel said after she climbed down the truck and saluted at Major Puckerman.

"Berry, walk with me" He said after Rachel put her big backpack in the tent where they are staying for the next six months.

"Sir?" Rachel followed him out and she watched as he took his helmet off and sighed.

"I've never wanted a woman to be in the squad where I am in" He wasn't looking at Rachel he was in fact looking at the dust. "Don't get me wrong, I love women" For a moment Rachel swore she saw a grin in her CO's face. "That's the same reason why I absolutely hate when another truck is sent over and I found people like you in it"

"Sir, I'm sure I'm going to be just fine" Rachel was never a sucker, but looking at her boss right now he's the one who might need sucking.

"You entered basic training straight from high school right? So that makes you what? 18? 19?" He was no longer slumping, instead now he's holding his rifle in a ready position.

"19 sir" Rachel copied him and she saw him smile.

"Look, this" He pointed at the tents, houses, ruins. "is a warzone. Have you updated your will?" Rachel nodded and thought of her dads and their reaction when she sent her will to them. They had called and asked if Rachel were a lunatic. She had simply said it was just military regulations. "Do you got some cash on you? If you don't you can cash a check in the finance office, I don't recommend it as it sometimes mixes up"

"I have some sir" Rachel said and Puckerman smiled.

"You are trained for this. If you see a threatening enemy, do not hold back. The trigger is not your friend but it's not your enemy. If it's your life over an enemy don't even think about it" He tapped Rachel's back and smiled. "If you need to talk about something just find someone, or come to me"

Rachel nodded and followed Puckerman's action after that. He put his helmet on and lifted his rifle, checked the magazine and walked towards their rendezvous point. Since then Rachel's tour was nothing special until one day after six months she was on patrol with her squad and Puckerman. They split up and she ended up walking together with him.

Hiram Berry was an editor, he went to a community college but got a scholarship in UCLA and went back to Ohio as soon as possible and somehow he met LeRoy. LeRoy was a student just like him and they met in the library, the library was oddly full and the only available seat for Hiram was right across LeRoy's. LeRoy was reading a thick book about psychology and he looked up as soon as Hiram sat down. At first nothing happened it was when Hiram left his glasses case and LeRoy was the only one who cared enough to return it to his dorm room where the romance had sparked.

"Do you have someone waiting for you back home?" Puckerman suddenly asked. Rachel shook her head and asked the question back to her boss. "I do" He pulled out a small picture out of his pocket and showed Rachel a family picture. "My wife, Eleanor and our daughter, Jackie" Rachel could see the glimmer in his eyes even when all he did was say his loved ones names.

They continued the walk with a generally smaller talk and stopped to rest. Rachel picked up a foreign fruit and asked the Iraqy who was tending the table what fruit it was but didn't receive a good enough answer. Rachel put the fruit back on the table and smiled at the woman. That's when she spotted a man hiding a gun in his robe.

"HEY!" Rachel pushed Puckerman down but she was too late. The man shot Puckerman twice before he got down because of Rachel's rifle. The problem she had other than the bleeding boss was there were a second shooter and the shooter shot Rachel's left arm. Rachel numbed the pain for a moment and shot the second shooter with her right arm before she fell down unconscious herself. She can hear and feel her teammates running towards them and a set of strong arms put her in his arms and a small time war started.

"Hey stay with me!" The staff sergeant said. "What's your name?"

"Rachel" She answered hazily.

"Good, Rachel open your eyes" Rachel's eyes felt like it was taped and her eyelid didn't even budge. "That's an order" Rachel struggled to open her eyes and saw the NCO who was carrying her.

"Sir, I can walk" Rachel said while she slipped into unconsciousness once more. At that point Rachel was already in the tent and the trauma surgeons were immediately taking care of her.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Berry" Santana noticed Rachel was not listening to anything Mike was saying after the small conference. "You okay? Want to take a breather for a second there?" Rachel looked up at Santana and shook her head.

Despite all the differences they had Santana knew about Rachel's life more than anyone else except her dads. In Rachel's mind Santana cared so much about her because her brother is a surgeon in Afghanistan. She knew how it felt to be in combat and to be one who has to wait while their loved ones probably won't go home at all.

After the official meeting was over the agents were allowed to do some research regarding the mission. Brittany went into the room assigned to her and started researching, Rachel sat on the couch and started reading her book, Santana played with her phone and Quinn stared at other three agents.

This morning she witnessed something really weird yet familiar. Before Quinn became an MI6 she was in a foster home and her foster father was in the RAF. One day after a long 'away' he came home. He lost a massive amount of weight and didn't have the smile she had before he got away. The foster mother was smart enough to tell the foster kids to not bother the guy for a while. But one day when the ceiling fan was on he looked up and went crazy. He flipped the dinner table over and took cover behind it. Since then Quinn was familiar with the outbursts and soon learned that it was PTSD.

This morning she watched as Rachel stared at the watch intently as if she were waiting for something and when she called her name she freaked and tried to pin her to ground, the outburst ended as soon as it started and Rachel had frantically pulled her over so she was the one who fell to the ground instead of Quinn.

"Santana" Quinn walked over to Santana's spot and smiled. "Can we talk about something?" Santana pocketed her phone and walked to an empty room with Quinn.

"Do you need something sent over from UK?" Santana asked as soon as they entered the room and Quinn shook her head.

"No, Sam had everything we needed sent over here. It's stored in Brittany's research room. Thanks for asking though" Santana can hear the way Quinn and Brittany sometimes need to make sure their tongues don't betray them and make them start talking with an accent.

"Good. What is it that you need then?" Santana asked politely.

"It's about Rachel Berry" Santana looked at Quinn confusedly and sat down in front of one of the computers.

"Rachel Berry" Santana typed into the computer and a complete file of her colleague was revealed to Quinn. "This enough?" It was a test from Santana to check whether Quinn would be tempted to check Rachel's CIA file.

"I don't need this" Quinn closed the file and she swore she could see Santana grin for a moment. "Did you know about her PTSD? She needs to see someone"

"I know that" Santana said. "I've suggested, forced and even paid her to go a therapist but she didn't even consider it. She said she'll get help when she thinks she needs it but right now she didn't." Santana said. "Look, I want Rachel to feel better too but if she doesn't want it, it won't work"

* * *

"Santana?" Brittany and Santana were back at Santana's and they planned to order in that night. "I have . . oh sorry" Brittany turned around when she saw Santana was changing in her bedroom. Santana can feel the heat in her cheeks which means she was blushing. Well who won't? Brittany just saw her half-naked.

"Hey" Santana got out of the room and went to the kitchen where Brittany was leaning on. For a moment Santana stopped and looked at the woman in front of her. Quinn told her about Brittany's habit which included eating a colorful breakfast and not to give her anything sweet for dinner, other than the odd habits Brittany was the smartest woman Santana had ever encountered. She was the one who helped Mike create the new identities that doesn't direct the database to the real them.

"Hai" Brittany brewed some tea and poured some for Santana. Even though Santana preferred coffee but she liked the Earl Grey Brittany made for her. "We're flying out to Cambridge tomorrow." Santana nodded confused where the conversation was heading. "I know nothing about you"

"That speaks for the two of us" Santana sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and tried the tea Brittany brewed. Brittany joined her and moved the tea pot so it was in the middle of the table.

"Twenty questions?" Brittany offered and Santana wanted to refuse and tell Brittany to mind her own business but she don't want to do it. She wanted Brittany to know who she was. . is. "You go first"

"Full name?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce. You?"

"Santana Lopez. Age?" Brittany laughed but answered the question.

"25. Birthday?"

"April 17, 1987. Yours?"

"October 20, 1987. Hometown?"

"Lima, Ohio" Santana said and Brittany's eyes went wide.

"No way! My mother's parents live there! I've been there every Christmas until I turn 12. We ate in the restaurant. . breadtalks? No wait. . "

"Breadstix" Santana laughed along with Brittany. "I can't believe you've been to Lima! It's such a precious town!" Santana watched as Brittany refilled her cup.

"Boyfriend?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head. Her eyes asked Santana the same question though. "No boys zone" Santana said and virtually facepalmed herself for saying that. What if Brittany was one of those homophobes?

"That's cool" Brittany said and they continued to chat until they decided it was too late for both of them and they went to their separated rooms.

"Hey Santana" Brittany called before entering her room. "It's good getting to know you"

Santana entered her room with a simple smile in her face for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"I'm driving" Quinn snatched the keys from Rachel's hand earning her a frown from the smaller agent.

Rachel let Quinn for the first time drive her small car and she guided her through the streets. Not that she needed the guidance; Quinn simply felt Rachel's husky, low voice when she's not speaking loudly comfortable to listen to.

Rachel helped Quinn shopped for the new wardrobe and now they have their suitcases packed and ready in the Mini Copper's trunk. The drive to the airport was short because Quinn was driving faster than the speed limit but they didn't get any tickets much to Rachel's surprise. Rachel flashed the security her special agent ID and they strolled through security without a lot of trouble.

Quinn and Brittany's support team was already waiting when the four agents got to Cambridge. The CIA decided to let the SIS have some control over the mission to show the 'teamwork'. The drive to their neighborhood in Cambridge was excruciatingly slow because of the traffic and somehow Rachel and Santana fell asleep. They were contacting the people in Cambridge as students and had to make sure the files were properly times so that no one would think that it was staged. They can't pose as CIA agents to make sure the covers are not blown even before the mission started so they had to do it on their own and Santana swore she would never enroll in an Ivy League on her own even if her life depended on it.

Brittany and Quinn looked at the two sleeping agents and looked at each other. "Did you remember saying we might find someone?" Brittany nodded and looked at Quinn's hazel eyes. "I might've found her" Quinn admitted.

Brittany looked at Rachel and diverted her gaze to Santana. From the twenty questions game they played together it was possible earlier in their life they have met before. The only thing bothering Brittany's mind was simple. Santana's whole world is connected with the government. Her father was a Neurosurgeon, her mother was a lawyer, her older brother was a trauma surgeon in the marines and she herself was an undercover special agent. Why did the CIA chose her? The reason why Brittany was chosen was clear, it had been explained. Brittany was the daughter of a dancer and a scientist. The dancer aspect from her mother assured that Brittany has the same health factors as her mother and the scientist aspect assured that Brittany was an intelligent person.

Santana was most definitely a beautiful person; she's smart, brave, strong. But why of all the teenagers they could choose, Santana was chosen? "Britt, stop it. Now you're overthinking." Brittany looked at Quinn and was grateful for the nth time that Quinn had not just become her partner in crime but also her best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll thanks for reading yet another chapter of The Four Square. Is there any ideas or character you want to throw into the story? As always comments and critics guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Four Square

Chapter 5

Go Your Own Way

**December 2008**

Santana parked the car in the underground parking lot and tightened her jacket before she turn the heater off and lock her car. She practically ran to her apartment because she was cold and she did not want frostbite. She didn't bother taking her keys out to unlock the door knowing her girlfriend would be at home. When she pushed the handle it opened and Santana could see the TV on in the living room and the room temperature was really comfortable compared to the outside world.

"Em?" Santana was recently home from a mission in Prague. The mission was a three-month mission and Santana did her best to contact Emily whenever she can.

"Hey San" Santana put her coat on a chair and set her purse down. Then she joined Emily in front of the TV on the couch. After Santana sat down Emily nuzzled closer and put her head on Santana's shoulders. Santana kissed Emily's head and breathed in her hair and caught her shampoo scent. Weird, she thought. Santana knew exactly how Emily smells and the shampoo wasn't a smell she used, even if she changed shampoo there would be a new bottle but there isn't.

The movie going on was an unpopular movie, but Emily didn't change the channel so Santana let the movie entertain her eyes for a while until she felt sleepy. After a while she drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until it was time for lunch. Usually Emily would wake her up but she didn't and she's still on the couch. Santana rubbed her head and tried to massage her aching back caused by the couch and walked to the bathroom. She took her toothbrush and put some paste on it and started brushing her teeth. Feeling better now that her morning breath was gone she went to the kitchen to pour some coffee. When she reached the coffeemaker she sighed when she saw it was empty.

"Emily? Why didn't you make some coffee?" Santana asked to the house expecting to hear Emily answer from a distance, but she didn't hear anything. "Emily? Are you alright?" Santana looked at the bedroom and saw an untouched bed. Santana went to take her gun from the dressers and accidentally opened Emily's drawer and it was empty. She opened another drawer that belonged to Emily only to found it was empty too. Santana searched for her phone and she remembered it's still in her purse so she went to the living room.

When she was running around in her house she saw a mug filled with cold coffee and below the mug an envelope. Santana took the mug and felt the hotness of the coffee. It's still lukewarm, so probably Emily left two hours ago. She knew Santana was going to sleep in that day, she knew Santana was tired from the 'conference'. Santana took the envelope and saw Emily's neat handwriting. _Santana. _

Santana sighed and ripped the envelope and pulled the letter out hastily.

_Dear Santana, _

_When you read this I probably wouldn't with you anymore. Before anything I want to tell you how much I love you. But I can't handle it. . not anymore. I can't help but wonder whether your job is more important than what we have when you leave for three months and only spare your time to call me five times. I missed my best friend. I can't call you whenever I want because your phone would be turned off. I love you so much I can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry Santana. I hope you have a good life. _

_Emily_

* * *

**Present Day**

"Good evening agents" Mike said tiredly from the new home base in Cambridge. "To minimize suspicion we have bought houses in several places. Santana you will be a rich daughter of a doctor who studies music, Rachel you will study aerospace engineering_" Mike didn't get the chance to continue because Rachel glared at him.

"I'm in the freaking army stupid! Not the air force! Find me something else" Rachel huffed.

"Brittany, dance and Quinn, law" Mike finished. He looked at the list once more and looked at Rachel. "Rachel the only thing left is performing arts" He sighed and Rachel looked at the man and smirked.

"Put me in that and look at me get the best score" Rachel arrogantly said earning a laugh from Santana. Mike distributed the housing situation and let out a breath of relieve when she saw she was located not that far away from the others. Rachel and Quinn was located in an apartment, even though separated was just a block away. Santana got luxury condo while Brittany lives alone in a house near Harvard.

A big envelope was distributed and Santana knew exactly what it was but Brittany didn't so she just stared at the envelope. "Your keys, ID cards, credit cards, money and all the things you need are in the envelope" Santana said when the other went out to see the vehicles prepared for them. Santana grinned when she saw the sport car provided for her, a red two-seater Mercedes. Rachel got a small car just like her Mini Copper, Brittany got a black Mitsubishi Evo and Quinn got a Ford Focus.

"See you around" Santana opened the cap of her car and drove away to her condo leaving three dumbfounded agents.

* * *

Before Brittany was recruited into the SIS she was in the Royal Ballet Academy. She was among the best dancers in the academy and was always featured in the dances. Right now Brittany is driving her new Mitsubishi Evo to one of Harvard's auditorium where she's supposed to meet up with the other newcomers.

Her mind drifted back to the moment when her teacher told the whole room to repeat a whole routine five times without letting them take a breath. The number of pirouettes, piques, port de bras she had done can't be counted with anything even if she wanted so when Mike Chang had told her she's going to the dance department she inwardly sighed. Don't get her wrong, Brittany loved to dance and she would never trade dance even with the career she had now even though she had done it once. What Brittany couldn't handle was the pressure the RBA seemed to put in every dancer's shoulders and she was quite sure the teachers in USA wasn't that far off.

To ensure the cover is not blown by the amount of new clothes, shoes, bags and even car interior the CIA had done some alteration to the things they use. The workout clothes she's wearing is altered so it doesn't look new, the shoe's exterior is smudged with a bit of dirt and the soles are scraped against asphalt so it looks Brittany had been running in it. So when Brittany put the new shoes on she could feel it was already broken-in.

"Good morning" She greeted the janitor and he gave her a smile. She pushed the heavy door of the auditorium and saw someone she expected to see last. Santana was on stage on the piano. The lessons started differently for every department for example Santana already started a week ago, Rachel five days ago, Quinn yesterday and last were her class. Brittany checked the schedule again to see if she entered the wrong auditorium, she didn't. She leaned against the soft sound-proof wall of the stage and listened to Santana's gentle piano playing.

Brittany closed her eyes and imagined the times she danced on a stage. She imagined her childhood dance teacher whispered in her ears to repair her body lines, she did not understand at first but she became a better dancer every day and she found her teacher never whisper anything in her ears anymore. Unexpectedly a voice from the stage that started low was now in Brittany's hearing range. Brittany didn't know the song at first but when Santana hit the chorus and suddenly the power in her voice came Brittany knew what song it was.

_But you were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind _

_Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I made you feel second best  
Girl, I'm sorry I was blind_

Brittany could hear the emotion behind Santana's surprisingly excellent piano playing and her raspy voice. She can relate how Santana as a spy made her loved ones felt like this. When she got into SIS her handler told her to not form any type of commitments because she's just end up disappointing them. Could be it be this the reason why Santana is so guarded?

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

_Tell me, tell me that your  
Sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied  
Satisfied_

Little things I should have said & done  
I just never took the time

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind

When the song ended and Santana's finger hit the last note on the piano Brittany couldn't hold herself. She clapped her hands in appreciation and Santana's hand immediately left the piano and she stood up. When she saw it was Brittany who clapped she felt vulnerable and she hated the feeling.

"I was waiting for my class to start, I didn't know you were here" Santana took her bag and looked at Brittany.

"You told me you don't sing" Brittany said with the brightest smile on her face. "and you're an excellent musician" Santana looked at Brittany's bright face and knew it was not one of those empty compliments she often received when she was a little kid. "Hi, I'm Brittany" Brittany offered her her hand and Santana took it a bit confused.

"San. . Santana" Santana answered still confused as ever. Brittany knew her action would make Santana confused so she continued.

"We've never met before" Santana's mind went back to the mission and she nodded. "You better get going. I'm sure your class have started" Brittany pointed at her wristwatch and Santana nodded.

"See you around" Santana practically ran to her class leaving Brittany alone.

* * *

Rachel was determined to not let the dance, acting and singing class take her back to her high school days. She put on her backpack and made sure she double checked everything to make sure she won't need to return to her small apartment for anything unimportant. When she saw sure her gun was ready at all times and she checked her apartment's lock once more and started running. Rachel found out that her unit was once more sent over for an 8-month rotation in Iraq and she was not happy to let her friends once more fight without her. She looked at her running shoes and somehow missed the tan boots she used to wear 24/7. She started running trying to ease her mind and somehow suddenly it was raining harder than anything Rachel had remembered. She continued to run drowning her mind while she counted in her head. Left right left right left right. With that her mind drifted back to Iraq.

_It was raining, it wasn't a heavy rain. Rachel was sent to an ambush with her squad and she was in the middle of the line. As they entered the ruined house Rachel could hear rustle of people upstairs and so did the man leading them. He pointed upwards and they went upstairs not knowing what was waiting for them. _

"_CRIMINALS!" one of the terrorists said and threw a grenade to the middle of the room and the guy right behind Rachel launched himself to the grenade and saved the whole team while the team fought the terrorists and Rachel tried her best to fend the body of a very brave soldier. _

Rachel didn't know while her mind drifted back to Iraq she fell down on the sidewalks in the middle of a pouring rain. Quinn was driving as safely as she could when she saw someone collapsed on the sidewalk. It doesn't look like the person was waking up anytime soon. She left the car despite the rain and helped the girl. It wasn't until she took the small person up she saw it was Rachel.

"Rachel!" Quinn slapped her face lightly trying to wake her up but didn't get any result. She witnessed this before when she was a little kid. "Rachel!" Quinn checked her pulse and was relieved when Rachel's heart was beating faster than her car engine. She took Rachel up and put her into the car and she drove as fast as she can to the nearest hospital. Once she got there she rushed to the ER and a few doctors had Rachel in their care immediately.

"Ma'am we need a name here" Quinn looked up and saw the hospital sign 'George Washington Military Hospital' Quinn cursed at herself thinking how stupid she was to bring Rachel to a military hospital.

"Rachel Berry" Quinn said and the nurse inputted the name into the database. Quinn could only hope the hospital database doesn't have the military database. "Does this happen often?"

"I don't know" Quinn said and the nurse nodded understandingly.

"We'll let you know if anything happens"

Quinn took her time off to call Mike and he agreed to go to the hospital as fast as possible. When he got there Rachel was already awake and she panicked when she saw the nurses in military scrubs.

"My team!" Rachel jumped out of bed but a nurse skillfully held her back. "No! Captain! Let me go!" Rachel screamed. Quinn took Rachel's hand and squeezed it. "NO!" The nurse got back with a syringe filled with sedative and sedated her.

"Ma'am was Ms. Berry in the military before?" The nurse asked and Quinn nodded. Mike came in time and explained everything except the part where she's now an NSA agent.

"Let's get her home" Mike said and Quinn helped Mike take the sedated Rachel into his SUV. The nurse objected at first but when Mike explained they are used to outbursts like this. Once they got in the car Mike drove to the home base and Santana was already waiting.

Santana took Rachel in her hands and took her to the couch and it was when Rachel woke up. She started frantically searching for her team again but this time Santana acted along.

"Sergeant Berry!" Santana snapped. "It's Colonel Lopez! Now calm down" Santana shouted in a commanding way.

"Colonel where's my rifle? I need to go back!" Rachel looked at Santana not realizing she was not her boss.

"Sergeant, calm down that's an order" Rachel sat back down and Santana snapped her finger in front of her eyes.  
"Rachel!" Rachel sat back up and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I need to go back to the army" She sobbed. "I can't do this anymore" Rachel sighed and looked at Mike. "This is my last mission Mike" She declared and Santana looked at Rachel not believing her ears.

"Are you fucking kidding me Berry?" She stood up. "I've dealt with your shit for three years and I don't get a say?" She snapped. "You know what forget it"

Rachel looked at Santana sadly and stood up. "Santana you don't understand. They are my family" Then she stormed out to another room.

_And I'm not?_ Santana thought. "Who cares" _I've been helping you through everything and you don't even acknowledge me as someone close to you. _

Santana stormed out and even Mike didn't even know how to deal with his own team anymore. Brittany and Quinn shared the same look in their eyes; if someone doesn't repair this the mission can be over. "Mike, you're not a spy. Let us deal with this" Brittany rubbed Mike's back soothingly and walked towards Santana and Quinn walked to the room Rachel went.

* * *

"Santana"

Santana looked at the source of the sound but it didn't help her at all. "What?" She snapped. Brittany jumped back a little but didn't walk away. "Sorry" Brittany took Santana's hand in hers and for a moment Santana let her but she shook her hand away when all Santana could remember was Emily's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We are spies we don't talk about it" Santana's tone was still bitter but it softened a bit.

"We British spies have someone in the business we call 'buddy'. Mine's Quinn. She knows everything about me, my life, my past and sometimes my future."

"Well CIA agents don't. Even Rachel doesn't even think I am her family after three years" Brittany smiled when she saw Santana started to open up. "My father's a doctor, and for him to think that his daughter is just a music teacher . . can you imagine the disappointment?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell him about your job eventually"

"I can't. It would be too dangerous for them" Santana sounded very upset and she looked at Brittany. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier for me to date someone in the inside" Santana's eyes wandered to Brittany's. Brittany sat beside her and took her hand in hers. "I wondered if the other one is someone like me. . . it would be better"

For a brief moment Santana leaned forward and Brittany closed her eyes waiting for Santana's lips. In another brief moment Santana shot up and stood up as fast as she could. "I should head back in" Brittany pulled back as fast as she could as well and nodded at Santana's statement.

* * *

"Rachel" Quinn looked at the small person sitting in front of a research computer. She wasn't searching for secret files; instead she was looking at the reenlistment page in the website. "You do know if you want to go back you'll just need a piece of paper right?"

"Yeah I do" Rachel said.

"What made you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Military bound" Rachel's head shot up at Quinn's statement.

"I am not military bound"

"Looking at your . . .condition you pretty are"

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn. "You know nothing of me"

"You're right. That's because you won't tell me anything else" Quinn pulled another chair and sat beside her. "You want to tell me what happened in Iraq?"

"Which one?" Quinn's eyebrow shot up thinking that more than one accident happened.

"Start with the first one"

"It's a long story"

"I'm here for good"

* * *

**ghostperfect**: **hahahaha she'll come out of her shell eventually **

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading ya'll once more. This is the longest chapter I've wrote so far! Please comments and critics! :) The song  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The Four Square

Chapter 6

Fabray

**October 12, 1986 – Newcastle, UK **

"Shit!" Russell Fabray looked at window with a gun ready in his hands. He already told his wife to pack up and to hold their three-day-old daughter in her arms. "Judy, I love you" He said as he heard the footsteps approaching. The man kicked the door and barged into the room. The leader shot three deadly shot to Russell's chest. Judy cried as she watched her husband's body fell down with a hard thud.

"Please! Kill me but leave my baby!" Judy pleaded as she held her daughter close to her. The leader looked at Judy and instructed.

"Leave the baby alone" Then instead of shooting Judy, he took his handcuffs and took Judy into a prisoner car. "Do you have any relatives?" Judy shook her head and continued to sob as a few soldiers came into the room and took her husband's body.

"Foster care" One of the leader's left hand said and Judy shook her head even harder.

"NO! Not foster care!" Judy shouted.

"Judy! Calm down!" The leader took his goggle off and stared into her eyes. "Trust me. I'll make sure you and your baby will be safe"

"What's your name?"

"Group Captain John Baker"

"Take her with you" Judy pleaded. "Please" She cried again.

"I promise"

* * *

**October 9, 1999 – London, UK **

"Quinn, breakfast is ready!" Quinn sighed and wished herself a happy birthday before she went to the dining room. Her step dad was already in his uniform he smiled at the small girl walking down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine" John Baker said he's hiding a small package in his arms as he speak.

Quinn pouted when no one seemed to remember her birthday. She sat down and let her step mother put some scrambled eggs and bacon in her breakfast plate. When she looked like she was going to explode John stood up and scooped her in his arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He kissed the top of Quinn's head and gave her the small gift he was hiding. "Open it" he urged. Quinn opened it and saw a necklace with a Cross pendant.

"Thanks you father" Quinn said and he ruffled her hair.

"Now take care of your mother. Father needs to go help my friends" He put her down and gave his wife a goodbye kiss.

"Love you Judy"

* * *

**October 9, 2012 – Cambridge, MA, USA - Present Day**

"It was my first week in Iraq, I was in the rotation squad for the first time when it happened. Suddenly a man jumped out and held a knife to a woman's neck. The woman looked at me with fear and he just slit her throat open, when we apprehended him he just told us she deserved it after helping out Americans" Rachel said.

Quinn and Rachel went back to Quinn's apartment so Rachel could talk to her and right now they are sitting on the leather couch in the living room.

"What did you feel after you saw that?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn and laughed. "You really sound like a shrink now. I'd like to talk about something else" She rubbed her head with her hands and Quinn was quick to hand her a cold towel.

"You okay?"

"Just stressed. What did you want to be when you were a little girl?" Rachel looked at Quinn's hazel eyes and waited until she answered.

"I didn't know. . I guess I was lucky the MI6 recruited me, or I would be something meaningless out there"

"I don't believe that" Rachel said too quickly for her liking. "I'm sure the daughter of a genius would be able to sort her life out"

"Did you forget I lived in a foster home?"

Rachel looked at Quinn confusedly and drank from her mug. Quinn had made her a mug filled with warm strong tea for her and it felt oddly relaxing. "A foster home with only one child? I would call it adoption"

Quinn looked at the soldier and took out a picture from her wallet. "This is my step dad and my step mom" Rachel looked at the picture and could not miss the resemblance between Quinn's step mom and herself. Then something in the picture hit her memory. She recognized the woman in the picture.

"Quinn, isn't that Judy Fabray?" She asked without thinking. Judy Fabray. Quinn Fabray?

"No. . that's Judy Baker" Quinn sounded really unsure of her own answer. "How do you know her?"

"I was assigned to find her when I first started as an NSA agent. She was the only scientist who could build a smart missile and we needed the intelligence, when one of our scientists finally figured out how to do it the mission was dropped. I already knew everything about her though." Rachel looked at Quinn furrowed brow and wanted to make her mind in ease again. "I'm sure I was wrong"

"You are the best agent in CIA. The agents in your level don't forget things especially assets like that" Quinn said.

"Hey!" Brittany went into the house and her eyes widened for a moment when she saw Rachel on Quinn's couch. "Agent Berry" She nodded at her and looked back at Quinn. "Happy birthday!" Brittany squealed and hugged Quinn as tight as she can.

"It's your birthday?" Rachel stood up and looked at Quinn with a smirk. "We should celebrate. Since we got together as a team we never go out to hang out and let loose" She suggested and Brittany clapped her hands in excitement and Quinn laughed when she saw the sad Rachel turned really eager to hang out.

"Santana?" Brittany asked and Rachel's eager face looked anxious for a moment before she looked happy again.

* * *

"Santana come on! It's just a karaoke bar" Rachel insisted when she saw Santana gave her the infamous glare.

"Yeah it's Quinn birthday too" Brittany chipped in and Santana saw the gleam in her eyes as she spoke. She looked into her eyes and can only think about the ocean in Bali or the blue emeralds she once stole from an Arabian prince. "Hey earth to Santana, earth to Santana, come in Santana" Brittany said and earned laughter from both Quinn and Rachel.

"One condition" Rachel's eyebrow quirked up "I'm not singing" Rachel let the breath she didn't realized was holding out and smiled.

"Amazing!" Rachel and Brittany was already talking about their radical birthday celebrations when they were younger and Santana approached Quinn.

"Happy birthday" Santana said and Quinn gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure you're not only talking to me to congratulate me" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed.

"Is there any sort of development?" Santana didn't need to say a lot of things to make Quinn understand that she was talking about Rachel and her 'issue'. "I don't want to push her but the further we get into the mission the harder it is to get help"

"What she need isn't a leather couch and a creepy man behind a mahogany desk. She needs a stable environment to start with"

"Well considering her life of work that one she can't have" Santana sighed. "Is there any other way?"

"Drugs" Santana glared at Quinn and but before she can do anything Quinn raised both of her hands defensively. "Drugs is the last thing on the list we should try"

"Wipe it off the list. No drugs" Santana sternly said. "My brother told me once someone like her seeks help with drugs then she's not coming back"

Quinn nodded understandingly. "I care about her too you know." She said and Santana grunted.

"I don't care about her" She mumbled and Quinn gave her a sarcastic laugh.

"Sure you don't" Quinn said and she joined the two other.

Santana looked at the three agents and sighed. "How did my solo operation become this four-player team?"

* * *

"Happy hour!" Quinn laughed at Santana's cheerily attitude when she saw the happy hour sign flipped when they entered the karaoke bar.

Brittany was excited when she saw an empty booth near the small stage and they ended up sitting there. There was a middle aged woman sitting on the stool and singing a stupid song. After a few minutes Santana stood up ready to order from the bar. "Orders everyone" Santana asked.

"Beer for me" Quinn piped in.

"Sidecar" Brittany ordered and Santana smiled at her order.

"Soda" Rachel said and Santana grinned.

"No way Berry, you got me here it's either you're drinking or you're singing" Santana protested and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine get me one tequila shot then" Rachel surrendered.

Santana smirked and went to the bar placed their orders she know how Rachel goes every time she got alcohol in her system. Last time she got drunk she jumped over a table and started dancing, if it weren't from the angry remarks from Mike in the van Santana wouldn't stop her. Once she got back with the orders Rachel barely touched her drink until Quinn nudged her and she finished the shot in one gulp. Santana made a deal with the waiter to continue bringing or refilling the drinks until she stops. So when Rachel's empty shot glass was refilled she could only glare at Santana.

"I know just how much you need Berry, I'll stop when I'm happy" Santana said taking a sip of her own drink.

Halfway through the nigh Quinn's drink was replaced with a much stronger wine, Brittany was dancing to the slow song crazily and Rachel was already downing her fifth shot. Santana looked at the other three agents and texted Mike.

**Mike, we might need a ride home. **Santana sent and Mike almost instantly responded.

**Seriously? Real mature agents. **Mike didn't need Santana to tell them their location. Every agent in his team was given a phone with a tracker. The tracker will melt if the agents press a certain button to make sure their cover is not blow. So when Mike looked at the locations of the four agents and saw the four dots in the same place he sighed.

Rachel stood up and straightened her shirt hastily. Then she approached the middle-aged woman and snatched the mic from her. "Enough miss" She said. The woman looked offended but she got back as soon as she saw Santana watching from the booth. "I'm singings"

If Rachel could only see the face Fabray is making, Santana thought and laughed when she set the karaoke machine to any song. Surely enough the song began playing. Santana knew what song was playing and smirked. Rachel Berry was a better singer than anyone she had ever known, she was surprised Rachel accepted the assignment to enroll in the performing arts department instead of something she could actually use when she goes back to the military. In Santana's mind maybe just maybe Rachel do want to go back but a small part in her heart didn't want to.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

Quinn looked away from her drink and looked at Rachel. She didn't even know Rachel could sing. Brittany stopped dancing drunkenly and sat beside Quinn to listen to Rachel as well.

_Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,_

Mike was already sitting beside the barely drunk Santana nodding at another talent he has yet discovered. "Damn I never knew she could sing that good"

"She's a good catch that one" Santana added and Quinn could only nod virtually.

_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

By that time the whole bar was at the dance floor doing all sorts of dancing and cheering at the drunken Rachel.

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

The whole bar was ecstatic when Rachel finished her song and she bowed dramatically. Santana counted in her head she needed just five tequila shots to make Rachel Berry sing. When Rachel got back to the booth she took Quinn's wine glass and drank all of it. Santana laughed when the extra alcohol just made her even worse.

Quinn looked at Rachel and laughed when she saw the witty expression she had on when she was leaning to decide who should sing next. "Santana!" Santana's face expression fell when Rachel pointed at her. Once Rachel wants something no one or nothing can make her change her mind. Santana looked at Rachel and sighed.

"No" She answered shortly.

"San! You're a great singer!" Brittany said still with the effect of all the sidecars she drank earlier. Once again Santana looked at the four people who's looking at her with such hope and laughed.

"First and last" Santana warned while she walked towards the karaoke machine. Just as she got to the karaoke machine she looked at the list of songs and her mind drifted back to one of her dates with Emily.

"_Santana please sing with me?" Emily took Santana's hand and they got to the karaoke machine. The song started and they started singing the song on the screen off tune. When she looked at the bored people eating in the restaurant and they started smiling and laughing Santana realized they were laughing and smiling with them rather than at them. That's when Santana knew for sure if it weren't for Emily she won't be happy and smiling. _

Santana backed away and dropped the mic stand. She stumbled to the booth and grabbed her purse. "No" Santana said again and she could feel the mist in her eyes as she ran out. Mike ran wanted to run after Santana knowing the amount of alcohol in her system must be too high for driving.

"Mike" Rachel was suddenly a bit sobered when Santana ran away and pulled Mike away. "Let me" Mike nodded and tried to distract the obviously confused and drunk agents.

"Santana" Rachel was faster than Santana thought she would be when she's drunk.

"Stop calling my name!" She snapped.

"Don't blame me! For the things that happened in the past!"

Santana laughed at that and lolled her head. "How can I? I was destined to be lonely, Berry!" She shouted. She glared at two people in the parking lot.

"You're not!" Rachel shouted as angry as Santana was. "No one is" She said a bit softer.

"Really?" Santana turned to look at Rachel. "You really believe that?" She yelled getting angrier as Rachel just looked at her feet. "How many people have you passed by to make sure you don't get kicked out of the military?"

"What are you talking about?" By this time she was sober. She stuttered her answer knowing exactly what Rachel meant.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Santana threw the words at her as bitterly as possible.

"That's enough!" Quinn said calmly from the entrance from the bar. "Get your shit together! Both of you!" She yelled. "Clearly the 'Company' can chose the normal people to be their stars!" She tiredly yelled.

Rachel laughed at her statement sarcastically and looked at Quinn. "Our shit is even too messed up to be gathered Fabray! So take care of your own shit before you talk about ours!" Rachel shouted back angrily. "No one in their right mind would want a messed up job like this!" Rachel pointed at herself and at Santana.

"Yeah Fabray look at us" Santana tiredly said. "Normal people wouldn't be like us"

"Because you two are fantastic" Brittany joined in. "Don't you think the SIS would background checked you before assigning us to your team? You Santana was a cheerleader star, your IQ is 172, your high school scores are over the roof, your training qualification test was the best in a few years. You Rachel, you was a singer, dancer, actress, genius. The military even admitted you were the best recruit to ever enter through the enlisted track"

Mike stepped out and smiled at the two agents. "I am sure we can put the mission on hold" He said and he took Rachel and Santana's hands. "You two were the best agent working alone, working together you were unbeatable. What changed?"

"They came" Santana pointed at the two blonde agents not accusingly but defeatedly. "They made me re-think of a possible life outside this. Outside all the things I've lived through. Mike. . . I'm not asking you to hold the mission. Promise me. . . last mission" Santana entered her car and drove away.

* * *

Quinn sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked at her car and knew she was in no condition to drive. Rachel was still slumped against her car and she's now looking at the dog tags she somehow got in her hands. When Quinn got close she saw the name in the dog tag. Hummel, Kurt.

"He was a close friend?" Rachel nodded and felt tears started flooding her eye duct. "I'm sorry" Quinn knew what Rachel was talking about.

"No. . I'm sorry. It's uncalled of me to say those things to you" Quinn joined Rachel on the ground.

"What Santana said is true" Rachel was tired of the façade she had to put on once she put the uniform back on. "I've let more people go than I can count. I'm pathetic"

"Why did you let them go?"

"If I let them get close. . the military won't want me anymore"

It took Quinn a while to understand what Rachel meant. "You're gay?"

Rachel smiled at the question but didn't say anything else. Quinn took it was a yes and took her hand. "You do know the ban was lifted a year ago?"

Rachel chuckled and looked at the dog tag once more. "Kurt was gay. He was a closeted gay who was also the bravest man in the world. He got kicked out of the military because he came out after a near-death experience in Afghanistan. Doesn't make the old people more tolerant. They don't have to explicitly tell me that I'm kicked out because it's illegal. They just make my life harder, my promotion further away and my retirement sooner" Rachel said.

"That's what you think"

"That's what's happening Quinn"

"How do you know?"

"I was in the military Quinn. Why do you think I took this job?"

"Because once you get recruited by the NSA you get promoted to 2nd lieutenant, I am sure by now you're already a captain"

Rachel laughed at Quinn for the first time and agreed. "Technically I am still a sergeant"

"How is that?"

"I asked my boss to hold all my promotions until I go back to the army. If I take the promotions right now I have to educate myself to hold the standard of the rank. I don't feel like doing that yet"

"That actually made sense" Quinn smiled and pointed at the approaching figure who is Mike.

Mike approached the two agents and offered them his hand. "We're ready to go" Quinn and Rachel reached to stand up.

* * *

Quinn looked at the family picture she showed Rachel and scanned it. She biometric-scanned it and checked it with her own picture. Then she researched Judy Baker. There is no record of Judy Baker before 1986. Quinn looked at the picture once more and typed Judy Fabray. A classified file was presented and she used her security clearance to open it.

***201 FILE***

NAME: JUDY FABRAY

D.O.B: MAY 27, 1955

BIRTHPLACE: NEW YORK, USA

MARITAL STATUS: MARRIED

PARTNER: RUSSELL FABRAY (DECEASED)

CHILDREN: LUCY QUINN FABRAY

DUTY STATUS: MISSING

OCCUPATIONS: NASA SCIENTIST (FORMER)  
CIA ANALYST

ADMINISTRATIVE REMARKS: Judy Fabray is one of the first scientists who discovered a smart computer. She inputted the new technology into weapons and was soon one of the most wanted women in the world. In 1986 a failed extraction resulted in the death of Russell Fabray and the Judy Fabray was never seen anywhere.

* * *

**Altology: I'm sure I made a lot of mistakes! **** Thanks for reviewing and reading of course! **

**Ghostperfect: Karaoke! That's a great idea! I think I've made Rachel drunk enough to sing but not too drunk to be all over Quinn if you know what I mean ****. I'll give more about Brittany in the next chapter, I feel I haven't given enough about her toooo **

**Author's note: Thanks everybody for reading **** If you have anything in mind that will make the story even better don't refrain from telling me. I'm all for the ideas from everyone! Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Four Square

Chapter 7

The Turns

Santana Lopez was one of the most interesting people in the world at least for Brittany she was. She was smart, sophisticated and the most important part was Santana knew her way around the wheels which for Brittany was one the coolest part in someone. From the stories Santana and Rachel told both Quinn and Brittany about their job, about most people in the job Brittany concluded the CIA made sure they chose people without commitment, family or even a ring of friends and from that conclusion Brittany concluded Santana has commitment issues while Rachel has PTSD and no one close enough to help her through the problem.

"Christmas?" Santana looked at the box in Brittany's hand when she walked into the base for the nth time since the mission started. Brittany was carrying a box filled with a lot of Christmas ornament and she had promised herself to decorate the boring office they had.

"Yeah. . we're already in holiday season"

"I'm Jew" Rachel said from behind her own book.

"Then I will pick up something . . hanukkahy" Brittany said a bit unsure. "I already missed Thanksgiving because the last time I checked we aren't really in friendly terms. Now even when we're not there yet I won't make myself miss Christmas just because some stupid mission" She huffed.

Quinn sensed something was wrong when Brittany walked in the base today without her happy face. It wasn't until she ranted about the holidays Quinn realized what was happening.

"Britt" Quinn sighed and walked over to Brittany. "Do you want to go to one of the research room and maybe chat with your parents?" Brittany put the box on the coffee table and shook her head.

"That would be a great idea if I don't have to lie again to them" Brittany bitterly said.

"What's with the attitude?" Quinn was also homesick and she had wanted to go back to the calm side of the world for once.

Brittany apologized almost instantly after seeing how pissed Quinn was and sat down on one the couches. "I didn't mean that"

"I know that" Quinn sighed and joined Brittany on the couch. She turned the TV on and they started watching a family movie.

Unknowingly to the two British agents Santana had been watching the exchange unlike Rachel. Rachel was studying for some test for the army and she had been jumpy for weeks. Santana saw how quick Brittany's mood change from pissed to apologetic to simply okay. Whether it's a façade or her truly self was a mystery for her.

"Hey Brittany" Santana suddenly had an idea in her mind. Brittany looked away from the movie briefly and looked at Santana. "Do you mind accompanying me outside for a moment?" She nodded and Santana helped her into her coat and gloves before she used her own.

Once they were out Santana searched for a vacant area where a lot of snow where building up and stopped. "Hey" She called when Brittany spaced out.

Brittany looked up and what she saw. . or she felt was something that she never imagined she would feel after she turned 15. Santana just threw a snowball right to her face. She can feel the cold sting and she knew her face was half red.

"Oh!" She looked at the innocent looking agent in front of her realized something. "It's so on!" She grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and threw it back at Santana. Santana dodged the snow Brittany threw and formed another ball in her hands.

"Really Pierce? That's your best?" She threw another ball to Brittany's face again but this time Brittany could deflect it with her and she ran to avoid another series of snowballs from Santana. "I was a local snowball champion" Santana gloated and suddenly she felt a familiar cold thud on the back of her head.

"My nickname was Snow Cannonball" Brittany threw another snowball and smirked. "Eat that" She said in a rapper style and Santana laughed.

Suddenly out of the blue Santana fell down and Brittany rushed over to see if Santana was okay. She was. . . she slipped on frozen snow and although her arse hurt as hell she was happy to see Brittany's happy face again.

"You okay?" Brittany asked and Santana could only nod because she was actually numb head to toe and she was sure if she says anything her mouth would give away that she was actually close to hypothermia. "You're so cold!" Brittany squealed. All of a sudden Brittany slipped her hand under Santana's knees and her back and picked her up easily. It was both entrancing and horrifying how stronger Brittany was compared to Santana.

Once they got into the house again Brittany put Santana near the fireplace and opened her gym bag and gave Santana her clothes. "N. . o. . no" Santana refused stubbornly while her mouth clattered from the cold. She scooted over closer to the fire glad for the warmth it provided.

"If you don't change you'll die" Brittany said and Santana frowned when she saw Brittany was being serious.

"Speak for yourself" Santana said as she saw cold water dripping from Brittany's coat.

"European" Brittany answered and Santana scoffed.

"I'll change if you change" Santana succeeded from keeping her teeth from clattering and she smirked at Brittany.

Brittany sighed and pulled two set of clothes out of her bag. "Now go change" She pushed the garments to Santana and Santana sighed heavily before standing up and going to the bathroom.

Once Santana got into the bathroom and stripped she realized how slow the mission has been. Already five months are away and there has been no development in the mission at all. Santana was once in one of these missions and she got in awfully easy. After she changed and went to one of the research room and upped the room temperature until it was warm enough and she started working.

She started writing all the evidence she had for the mission. Rachel and Santana had enough paperwork to work on in the computer and she built the structure of the mission, when she mapped them all out she can see the big gap in the mission. If The Shadow is a real organization with a real threat the mission should've been bigger, Santana was sure if it were a real terrorist threat FBI would be here and she was damn sure the mission would not involve SSI. She looked at the facts in front of her eyes and searched for Mike. She can hear Brittany talking with Quinn and Rachel. Santana snooped out and searched for Mike.

"I'm sure" She can hear Mike talking on the phone. "They have no idea"

"Mike" Santana called and Mike scrambled with the red button on his phone. "Let's go for a walk" Santana suggested.

In a fight Santana was sure she would win. Mike was nothing more than a CIA analyst, he became an analyst because he wasn't strong enough to be a field agent. "What the hell?" Santana asked as soon she was sure no one in the house can hear her. "Do you really think I'm stupid Mike?" Santana asked sharply and realization came to his eyes.

"No no" Mike took a step away from Santana and Santana took a threating step towards. "Listen to me" With that Santana blew a punch to his stomach and he ducked down in pain. "Please" Santana's reputation before she was in his team was scary and filled with deceased agents names. He knew she would kill him in a split second if she had doubts or she found out the truth about the mission.

"I'm listening" Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Mike with a deadly glare. One wrong move and Santana would drive her knee to his face, elbow the side of his neck and another knee to the cuts and the final deadliest move would be a punch to the fragile side of the head.

"When you came back from your last mission"

"Which one?"

"Prague" Mike was able to gather his breath and stand straight. "When you came back from Prague I got a call from General Jones. She was thrilled with the result of the mission"

"But?"

"But she said a list of names of top agents of the CIA and SSI was leaked. The leak was overridden but four names were out. Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray. General Jones had to make sure all of you didn't know anything or she's afraid you're going to hunt down the leaker"

"Who is the leak?"

"Gen_" Mike stopped when Santana gave her a deadly glare.

"Who the hell is the leak?" Santana sneered. "I want to know"

"Special Agent Azimio of the FBI" He said. "He had the list to make sure his people don't arrest the wrong people, then he searched for the best agents and leaked it to the internet. We were lucky our IT department was quick to erase if off the internet but because of the _" Mike didn't finish because Santana already ran out to her car and sped off with a dangerously fast speed.

* * *

"Agent Azimio" Azimio's head cocked up when he heard his name called. His eyes widened when he saw Santana there.

Santana stopped by her apartment to take her gadgets and now she's in a dangerous looking black leather jacket and three guns hidden from view. "Have we met before?" Santana could hear the hesitancy in is voice and she knew he knew who she was.

"Yes" She took another step and Azimio stood up from his chair. "Not in person though" Santana helped him and Azimio slowly nodded. "So you know why I'm here"

"You're not going to get away with this" He said trying to be as dangerous as possible but failed miserably when his voice cracked when he saw a glint of knife tucked in Santana's jeans.

"With what?" Another voice came from behind Santana and a very angry looking Rachel joined Santana. "I'll just say she had to do it in self-defense"

"Who will trust you?" He smirked arrogantly. "I am an FBI agent"

"Yeah? Me too" Brittany was pointing a gun at the guy's head. "I'll say you were just obstructing national security" Brittany said with a British accent and Azimio scoffed. "You like this better?" She changed her accent to an American accent and he shrugged.

"Are you the bugger who leaked my name?" Quinn was directly behind Brittany sporting a really pissed face and looked at Azimio.

Santana smirked at the helpless Azimio and soon heard another set of footsteps. David was running frantically towards the four agents. "Lopez!" He tried to run as fast as he can through the office cubicles. "SHIT!" He screamed when another cubicle was in his way. "You have to go! Now!" He shoved Santana and the other three agents towards the back door.

"What the hell Dave?" Santana asked and David looked at the entrance warily.

"This moron just asked his 'guardian angels' to save you" He looked at Azimio who put his hands up and Dave couldn't help himself, Dave threw a punch to his face and he looked really stressed when Santana and Brittany pulled him back so he can explain to them what's actually happening. "He's a terrorist! Santana please go away! Now!" He said again and Santana saw the actual fear in his eyes.

"Who's he working with?" Santana asked as she gathered her friends to make an impromptu plan.

"The Shadows" Santana nodded understandingly before turning around. "Disappear from the radar for at least seven months. Please. . if you need any help. . you know what to do" Dave said as he tied Azimio to a chair.

Santana continued walking completely ignoring Brittany, Rachel and Quinn. Once she got outside she saw a dumpster and punched it with all her strength. Once her anger dissipated she sighed and waited for the other three agents.

"Santana" Santana expected Rachel to be the first to run after her but it was Brittany. Brittany ran her hand through her head and sighed. "Rachel has an idea" Rachel and Quinn opened the door and Quinn picked the lock of a car in the parking lot. After a while she pulled over at a small shady diner and they ordered coffee.

"So what's the plan Rachel?" Santana asked. She still has her guards up and she saw Rachel tense.

"I think we should separate. Go somewhere no one would think we would go" She said.

"Ohio" Santana muttered. "I'm going to Lima"

Brittany's eyebrow got up and she nodded. "That might be a good idea. I need to take care of the house my grandfather left me."

"I'm going to London"

The others looked at Rachel and she sighed. "Am I the only one with nowhere to go?"

"Come with me" Quinn suddenly said and everyone looked at her weirdly. "The reason I'm going to London is to look for my mother. If you come you can help me" The face Quinn was making was encrypted by Rachel as a desperate pleading look.

"I think a trip to England won't be that bad" She mumbled.

Santana then took out her black gadget briefcase. "Give me your phones" She said and she started nibbling with them. First she erased all the contacts earning a surprised glare from everyone. "Fresh start, clean state, factory fresh phones" She answered and she pulled out new phone casings and replaced them. Then she plugged them to her computer and started resetting them. Once she was done she handed them their phones. "It's just a regular phone. If you press the home button ten times you get a direct line to me" Santana explained.

"I already book the tickets" Quinn said and showed Santana the description of her tickets. "You still have time to go back to your apartments and relax. Rachel and I have to be lightning fast. Our flight will leave in three hours. . one hour to pack and we're gone"

Rachel looked at the ticket and sighed as she imagined the 7-hour flight she's facing. "Let's get going then"

They all decided to go to the airport at the same time to make sure no one missed the flight. They went to Rachel's apartment and Santana was not surprised when Rachel was ready in less than ten minutes with all her belongings. Quinn took more time but less than fifteen minutes; she had to make sure all the bugs she planted were crushed. Then the stopped at Brittany's and Quinn helped to make sure she's fast. Finally at Santana's place they all got out to rest a bit while Santana take the suitcase she never unpacked and when she emerged at the living room she was met by sad-faced agents.

Quinn was staring at her watch trying to keep track of the time, Rachel was fiddling with her dog tags and Santana was sure she could see the army tan boots somewhere in Rachel's duffle bag, and Brittany was staring at nothing in particular. "Guys" She sighed and she got the attention of the agents at once. "I know this seems like a separation. . mainly between you Quinn and Brittany. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine" Santana said and she got a smiled from all of them.

"We probably need to go" Quinn said and Rachel let out a small laugh. "What?"

"I think this time you're the on military bound term" Rachel said and everyone laughed as they entered the car they stolen. The owner apparently doesn't know his car was mission or Santana's kit really work on making the car hidden from the radar and she had changed the license plate. Once they got to the airport Santana showed the security her special ID and they waltz to the premium lounge.

* * *

"Quinn" Brittany called her best friend and Quinn approached a very nervous looking Brittany.

"What's up?" She asked once they were out of the two CIA agents earshot.

"There is a big possibility I won't be seeing you again in a very long time" Brittany said and Quinn's face immediately fell. "But Santana made sure we kept in contact by doing this" Brittany pushed the home button of her phone ten times and you can see Santana was scrambling her purse to find her phone. Quinn could dimly hear Santana's greeting at the other line while Brittany apologized.

"Yea she did" Quinn said and she was immediately really sad that reality came to that.

Over the past five months they had spent less and less time together. Quinn was busy trying to help Rachel, Brittany was just focusing on dancing again and unknowingly by Quinn Brittany was trying to make Santana open up a bit. The moment when she saw Santana sang was the frailest moment she ever saw her. When Brittany wrapped Quinn in the tightest bear hug she ever experienced she hugged.

"Promise me you will take care of yourself" Quinn whispered in Brittany's ears and she can feel her nod.

"Promise me you will call me at least once a month" Brittany said after they broke the hug.

* * *

"This is it eh?" Rachel nudged the strangely quiet Santana and she nodded.

"Finally freed from the Queen of Evil" She added with a small laugh and Rachel smirked. "It is Rachel"

Rachel smiled and offered her hand to Santana. "Thank you for being the absolute best partner" Santana looked at her hand and smiled. "Oh screw it" with that Rachel hugged Santana in the briefest hug. . or for Rachel the longest hug they ever had and they both laughed when they let go.

"Can I say something?" Rachel asked and they sat on one of the couches. "You are one of the smartest people I've ever met. If you do get out of this life. . maybe you'll do great in IT or med school"

"That can't be right" Santana smiled and looked at the soldier in front of her. "You're not that bad either Berry. Get rid of the uniform and you're a Broadway performer"

Rachel laughed but Santana's words brought her back to her high school days and she finally heard the final call for her flight and she gave Santana a last nod and she took off with Quinn to the plane and they waved for the last time before entering the plane. Soon enough the doors were shut and Santana end up watching the plane took off.

"So much of a happy ending" Santana could hear Brittany mutter under her breath.

"What was that?" Santana asked and she saw Brittany's jaw unclench. Was Brittany mad? Why was she so tense? That was the questions in Santana's head and she couldn't quiet put her head in it.

"Before we went to USA, Quinn and I we had a dream. I dreamt I would leave the spy job and became a dancer. She dreamt she's going to find her true love. . . none of it happened in the free country apparently"

"You want to give this job up to be a dancer?" Santana asked, she was trying to phrase the words as carefully as she can to avoid offence.

"I didn't really have a lot of close friends growing up because my mother told me to befriend everyone" For a moment Santana wondered how on earth Brittany survived the field work. "So she taught how to dance my feelings away."

"You still do it?"

"Sometimes" She shrugged.

-_Flight MA71739 to Lima, Ohio is ready to board, All passengers are now allowed to enter the plane from Gate 3- _

"We should go" Santana said and she waited until Brittany was ready and they walked side-by-side to the plane.

Sometimes in life we are faced with turns, intersections, road blocks and sometimes even a cliff, if we are wise we will use the turns, intersections, road blocks and cliffs into a new opportunity to make something beautiful and pretty. Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany are yet to begin a whole new journey life has presented to them. If they are wise they will get something beautiful and pretty. . just hope they are wise and they will do not only the best for themselves but also for everyone else.

* * *

**Ghostperfect: yeah me too! I have to decide what type of person Brittany is and right now I feel like Leonardo Da Vinci when he had to paint Judas's face. . . so I have to restrict the amount of Brittana bonding **

**Author's Note: Yeay! Another chapter. . I was getting bored by the mission and decided to take them where I can really show who they are. . so if you disagree or dislike something. . tell me please! There's that small review box below! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Four Square

Chapter 8

Real Estate

Brittany looked at the lineup of the car rental and decided against it. With the money she had in her savings she could buy anything she wanted so she got into one of the cabs and when the driver asked where to go she said just go to the city.

"Ma'am" The driver at this point was even tired of driving around. "Do you need to go to a hotel?"

"Actually that would be great" Brittany said and she was driven to the best hotel in Lima. She gave the driver a very generous tip and checked herself into the hotel.

Once she was in the room she opened her laptop and called the maid who has been taking care of her grandmother when she was still alive. "I'm fine really, yeah. . maybe tomorrow? That'll be great" Brittany put her phone back down and looked at the city from the window of her room. Maybe America is a good place to start over.

After she took a quick shower she walked around the block to get some dinner. After walking around and stopping a few minutes to see a group of wonderful street musicians, Brittany got into an Italian restaurant; she was allowed to sit wherever she wants. She ordered a plate of spaghetti meatballs she loved since she watched Lady and The Tramp. After a while a phone rang and the waiter rushed to get it.

"Mrs. Lopez! Yes! The usual? The whole family's home? I'll have Sal deliver it to your house in ten"

Brittany's thought wandered to Santana for a moment and but she swatted the thought away and finished the plate of spaghetti in front of her. She was sure there are a lot of Lopezes in Lima besides Santana. After she paid for the dinner she decided it's too early to go to bed and if she's stuck in her hotel room doing nothing she's going to start to wallow again. She saw walked through the sleepy city and saw some store already closing down. She already made a list of stores she's going to visit in the near future. . the grocery store. . for obvious reasons of course, the music store, shoe store, the department store. Even though she knew she had a long way back to the hotel she decided to go a bit further and she was stunned when she saw a dance store.

She didn't think in a town as small as Lima, Ohio would have a big dance store as this one. She looked at the sign and saw a big 'Lima Dance Studio'. The sign on the door was still 'OPEN' so Brittany decided to walk into the building. She was met by a big lobby with a receptionist desk and a few doors with big glass windows. She walked to one of the doors she assumed was a studio and peeked. A class of kids was in white tutus and was trying to do pirouettes with children point shoes and the teacher was walking in front of them walking them through the hard turn.

After a while the class was dismissed and the children ran out to the locker room. "New in town?" The teacher asked when she passed Brittany. Brittany nodded and the teacher offered her her hand. "I'm Tina" She said and Brittany gladly shook the girl's hand.

"Brittany"

"Do you dance?" Brittany was tempted to say yes but she shook her head and Tina laughed. "Everyone can dance" She said and she pulled Brittany into the studio.

"I really don't feel like dancing" Brittany tried to dismiss the idea from her head but Tina seemed to be too happy to be dancing again.

"Just follow me then" Tina said and she did some simple tap dance steps and Brittany was following as Tina wished. Soon they were dancing circles around each other. When the song ended Tina turned the stereo off and looked at Brittany. "You said you didn't dance"

"I said I don't feel like dancing" she shrugged and was surprised by the hug Tina suddenly threw at her.

"It's getting late" The big guy from the reception said and his face brightened when he saw Brittany. "I didn't know you had company"

"She's a newcomer Finn!" Tina said and the guy rushed to offer her his hand.

Brittany ended up going home splitting a cab with the two of them and she bid them goodbye and Tina told her to just come by in the morning so she can maybe dance again or if she's interested teach. When Brittany got into her hotel room and didn't bother to change she fell asleep on the bed.

A soft knocking on the door woke Brittany up and she slowly went to the door. She saw the room service with a tray filled with breakfast food. "Ma'am, I hope I am not disturbing." He apologized and Brittany brushed him off trying to make him feel better. "You ordered your breakfast delivered to your room when you checked in" He explained when he saw the puzzled expression in Brittany's face.

"I did?"

"Guests usually just check everything" He chuckled. "Do you need anything else?" Brittany shook her head but gave him some tips. He thanked Brittany and left the room.

Brittany took a bun and started eating it. She knows she had to plan something. She's going to visit her grandparent's grave, check their house or rather her house, lunch with her old nurse, and maybe visit the dance studio. Then what? Brittany grunted when she realized it was probably a stupid thing to choose such a small town to start over. New York would've been perfect. . the only problem existing is that there is no one in New York. At least here in Lima she knew one ignorant person.

The cemetery was not a scary place like Brittany imagined. She put some fresh flowers on their graves and went to their house. She used the key to open it and found the house is covered in white sheets. She can still see the house as it was before but something was mission and she knew exactly what it was. It was the smell of her grandmother's pastries, the smell of her grandfather's cigarette.

"Hey" Brittany turned around to see a Hispanic woman in a smart suit at her doorway. "I live across the street" She started and she gave Brittany a sympathetic smile. "You're the little girl who use to visit right?"

"I guess I am" Brittany smiled back and the woman went into the house.

"I'm Maribel, just stop by my house if you need anything" She offered. "I need to get going. Good to see you . ."

"Brittany. . my name is Brittany" She smiled back

"Well Brittany my daughter just got back yesterday so she'll be right there if you need anything"

"Thank you very much" Brittany said and she watched as the woman walked out of the big lawn into a black Mercedes Benz.

Brittany pulled the cover of the couch and almost choked when she breathed in the dust. "I'm so stupid" She said to herself. She checked the whole house as if she were a real estate agent and found out the whole place still qualifies as a house but she needs to get rid of the dust badly. She locked the door and walked to a small diner she was told by the caretaker. She took a seat in the back of the diner and soon the caretaker came.

"Ms. Pierce!" She exclaimed.

"Brittany. . call me Brittany" Brittany said and she nodded. The caretaker told Brittany a lot of things about her grandparents and when they both finished she hugged Brittany.

"They loved you so much you know. Even though you stopped visiting. . they never stop looking at the window when holiday season came" She rubbed Brittany's back and walked away.

Brittany sighed and knew there's nothing else to do. She can just sell the house, buy an airline ticket and fly away. Is that what she really wanted? She walked towards the dance school again and saw couple of kids waiting in the lobby. Another guy was manning the desk and he smiled at Brittany.

"Hey! You must be Brittany" He looked at Brittany filled with glee and smiled. "Tina is in Studio 3. It's the mentally disabled dance class. . so don't talk too hard"

Brittany walked over to Studio 3 and found a small group of five kids in it. When she looked a bit closer she most of them are possibly over their puberty age. Tina waved when she came in and continued patiently teaching the kids to dance. When the class was finished instead of the students going out their friends or parents got into and pulled them out.

Brittany chatted with Tina until Tina waved to someone behind her shoulders. "You're in town?" Brittany turned around and saw Santana. Santana looked at Brittany and recognition hit her eyes. Brittany briefly scanned the room and saw only one person left in the room. Even as a mentally disabled person Brittany has to admit he was still very attractive. After seeing Santana she could see the resemblance and she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Santana waited for an answer patiently because Brittany seemed to be too surprised to answer.

"I. . I . . uh" Something made Brittany unable to answer.

"She came here yesterday and we danced together. . she's a really good dancer!" Tina answered for Brittany and she laughed. "What's up with you? Cat got you tongue? You know each other?"

"We bumped into each other in Washington" Santana lied.

You looked at Santana and you nodded to support her story. "We were in an art teacher workshop. . I taught vocals and she was a dance teacher"

"You're back for good now?" Tina asked and Santana thought over the question.

"I don't know yet. I've been back for two days so I'll just catch up" Santana answered and she looked at Brittany. "Do you want coffee or something?" Brittany nodded and she bid goodbye to Tina. "He's my brother, Santiago"

"The doctor?" Brittany stupidly asked and Santana laughed.

"The doctor is the oldest brother, he's my youngest" Santana nudged Santiago's nose and he smiled. "Let's go then" Santana said and she walked to her car. "Are you going to get into my car?" She asked when Brittany stood idly beside the car.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"What? Us having coffee?" Santana quirked her eyebrow. "Rachel and Quinn are probably searching for Quinn's mom _together_. A cup of coffee won't kill anyone" Santana said and Brittany sighed when she saw Santana's a bit pissed off.

"Okay then" Brittany climbed into the passenger seat and Santana drove to a small coffee shop called The Lima Bean.

"What do you want?" Santana asked and Brittany told her she'll take a vanilla latte.

After their drinks were finished Santana handed the paper glass to Brittany and another mug of tea for Santiago.

"Brittany, this is my brother Santiago" Santana held Santiago's hand so he would shake her hand. "Tigo. . this is Tana's friend Britt"

Santiago looked at Brittany for a while and then he laughed and clapped his hand. "Yes. . yes I know" Santana smiled at her little brother.

"What did he mean?"

"It's his way of saying you're pretty" Santana said and she smiled. "How've you been? First time in Lima alone right?"

"I went to my grandmother's house and I had to clean it up before anyone or anything can live in it" Brittany laughed. "No one lived in it or cleaned it for a few years since my grandmother passed away"

"I'm sorry" Santana said and Brittany shook her head.

"It's okay" Brittany took a sip of her latte and she smiled.

"Do you need help getting around the town?"

"I think I already overused the cab" Brittany answered and Santana smiled. "I'd have to visit a showroom"

Santana nodded and they went into a comfortable silence until Santana's phone rang. She answered it and nodded a few times before ending the call. "I need to go to my dad's clinic. . do you need me to drop you somewhere? The dance studio? Hotel? Showroom?" Santana offered.

"I think I'll try to get to know the town better. . thanks for coffee" Brittany stood up and they look at each other awkwardly. Brittany finally leaned into give her another awkward hug and they parted.

Santana pulled her brother into her car and smiled at Brittany. After the car pulled away Brittany inwardly smiled. There is only one thing bothering her. How come her brother Santiago didn't come up in the search in the CIA computer? There is no way Santiago have no records. . unless they didn't accidentally hide the youngest son.

Brittany went to a car showroom and went to the available cars. "Can I help you ma'am?" A man in a smart suit approached me.

"I am searching for a car that'll get me around" Brittany asked and he pulled out a catalogue of cars.

"Your budget ma'am?"

"Just show me a car" Brittany said lazily.

"Let me take another list" He smiled when he smelled the obvious money with Brittany. "Here is the favorite sedans" Brittany waved them all of and smiled.

"I want something that stands out" Brittany saw the smirk on the guy's face grew.

"Movie car?"

"Vin Diesel?"

"Dodge Challenger?"

"Done" Brittany shook the guy's hand and smiled. "Send me the bills"

With that Brittany went back to her hotel with a promise her car will be delivered to her grandmother's house within the week. For Brittany there was only one task left. House cleaning. She went back to her hotel room and started listing the things she will need. It wasn't until she was to her tenth item she decided she's selling all the furniture, a garage sale within the week too then. A visit to home depot will be good too. . then again she would hate to decorate it herself, she'll need an interior designer. Brittany looked at the list she made and she fell asleep.

* * *

"I get you are the best interior designer in town" Brittany said to the phone. "Yes. . West Avenue 291. I am the new owner of the house. You can take a look of the house if you agree on the job" She sighed when the designer seemed to be put off by the proposition. "If you are not interested I can give the $5000 job to another designer."

"NO!" Brittany smiled when she heard the panic in his voice. "It's a pleasure Ms. Pierce. I will visit the house tomorrow. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes" Brittany said and she hung up.

She dialed another number and she smiled when she heard a familiar voice. "Brittany?"

"Hello Finn, I might need a truck" Brittany decided she would sell all the electronics in a serious store instead of the garage sale.

Then Brittany went to her house but this time she made sure she's going to really look at all the things in the house. She opened the door and sighed. She started at the kitchen where she was sure there would be no memory, but when she opened one of the drawers and found a mug she gave to her grandmother and she laughed. She remembered asking why her grandma never use the mug and the answer was simple but little Brittany didn't like it. The answer was she didn't want the mug to be ruined.

Slowly Brittany put all the mugs, plates, glass, spoons, forks and all the other kitchenware into a large basket. She packed everything into the basket and put them in the front lawn. After the kitchen she moved to all the rooms. She moved everything into baskets and soon the drawers, dressers and all the others. By the time everything was empty it was almost dinner time and Brittany heard the truck outside the house. She opened the automatic gate and the truck pulled over.

"Hey" Finn climbed out of the truck and got into the house with a pizza box. "Figured you spent the day cleaning the house sooo" Brittany opened the front door and Finn entered the house. "Nice place"

"Thanks" Brittany said and she led him to the living room. Brittany already opened the couch and although it was still a bit dusty it wasn't as bad as the first time she got there so they sat on the couch eating pepperoni pizza and watching a rerun of How I Met Your Mother.

"Are you planning to sell all the electronics?" Brittany nodded not taking her eyes off the screen. "Furniture?" He ran his hand through the velvet couch and Brittany nodded again. "Brittany" Brittany finally took her eyes off the screen and looked at Finn. "Are you sure about all this?"

"Refurbishing the place? Get rid of all the junk?"

"Junk? They are memories of your late grandparents" He said and Brittany looked at him.

"I barely have memory with them" She threw back and Finn laughed.

"I'm not getting into a fight" He threw his hands up and opened a water bottle. "Do you want to start unplugging tonight?" Brittany nodded and Finn stood up.

"Let's go some unpluggin'" Brittany said and they went to every room to pick up all the electronics.

By the time it was dark all the electronics was loaded into the truck and they were halfway to the electronic store. The owner was waiting and was thrilled to see a lot of vintage things in the truck.

"I'll give you $2500 for all these" Finn scoffed and Brittany looked at him confusedly.

"I'll offer you seventy five hundred" By this time Brittany let Finn do all the bidding and she got home with six thousand.

Finn was really happy when his truck was empty again and he hugged Brittany. "We did it!" He said and pumped his fist in the air.

"Thanks a lot Finn" Brittany said.

"Not a problem at all. Do you want me to drop you off at the hotel?" Brittany nodded and she left behind five hundred dollar bills in the truck.

Just as she entered the hotel she saw a pair of women walking into the hotel. Santana was with another woman and she didn't look happy. There was a twinge of sadness to her gaze whenever she looked at the other woman and that made Brittany's good day a bit worse. They two women went to the bar and Brittany deciding the day was far too exhausting went upstairs.

If only Brittany knew. . if only.

* * *

**gregs1008: Present day is not present day in our lives it's more like their version of 'Present Day' so it probably is around late December going to January since Santana had a snowball fight with her. The time doesn't really move in a constant motion so yeah if I were reading this piece I would have some questions too. About the s's's's's's I am sorry. . hehe it's a mistake I am bound to make again because usually by the time I am finished with a chapter I would directly update the story. Oh. . and the comas? I am still trying to say a lot of things (in real life) without taking a breath (you know I didn't succeed. . .) sooo yeah the comas are an issue I have to fix. Well thanks for the review! Keep reading! **

**Author's note: Guys . . . if the story is not going the way you like it. . tell me **** I have a crazy new idea and I know it's hard to imagine the future of the story. . .but I hope you hang on and stay with the story! Thanks for reading! Reviews! Please! **


	9. Chapter 9

The Four Square

Chapter 9

New Job

"Santana" Santana rolled over in her bed and sighed when she heard her voice from outside her bedroom. "Your father wants to talk" Santana recognized the voice as her maid's. Santana woke up and went to the bedroom to make herself a bit more presentable, after the quick shower she went downstairs and saw her father eating breakfast in the dining room, with Santiago and their mother. The maid was serving breakfast around the three of them and Santana decided it would be wiser to sit in front of her father.

"Yes father?"

"I was thinking. . since you went to medical school in . . Louisville" Santana can hear his distaste of her college city immediately. "You already completed medical school and in a week there will be a new wave of interns. I was thinking you would like to apply since you didn't do it in Washington"

Santana sighed and inwardly hoped she didn't tell her father about the lessons she took in Louisville. The CIA pushed Santana to really take a degree on something to ensure her future and make her an expert in at least one thing and she did. She went to pre-med for three years, medical school for four years and now she's not doing any medical jobs.

"I will try daddy" Santana answered and instantly his face lit up.

"Do you want to drop me to take your forms to the hospital?"

"I'm good" Santana said and she took a sip of her tea and went back upstairs. "I'll be in my room" She said from the top of the stairs to a nearby maid.

Once she got in her room Santana opened her laptop and started diverting signals so she can call Mike safely. "Hello?"

"It's Agent Lopez" Santana answered and she thought she head a relieved breath at the other end.

"Santana you're okay? You're the first agent to contact me. Location? Condition? Please report to base immediately" Mike said and Santana laughed her trademark sarcastic laugh. "What?"

"We're not coming back Mike" Santana looked at her computer and saw Mike was trying to track her. "Don't bother" She killed the trace and Mike was back to 0.

"Santana come on! BG Jones will kill me"

"Yeah? The stupid syndicate will kill me"

The silence after the exchange Santana can hear furious typing at the other end of the line. "Mike?"

"Fine. . I'll report the MIA of the best agents in the world"

"Thanks Mike. . thanks for everything" Santana let Mike be the first one to hang up and when he did she put her phone on her table and went to her bed again.

Last night was not the most wonderful night of her life. Out of all the places Emily could've gone, Emily went to Lima, Ohio. She said as a writer. . the small town environment was soothing and she had wrote quite some books in the place. They went to a bar in the best hotel in Lima to catch up . . Santana thought meeting Emily again would finally close the wounds of her lost love but it didn't. . the wound was covered with salt at the end of the date. She barely drank anything and she yet she felt like drowning when she climbed the stairs to her room. Right now she's blaming Emily for bringing the weakness in the strong Santana Lopez.

"Santana" Another voice outside her room made her lift her head and open the door. Her mother was standing outside her room wanting to go in. Santana opened the door a bit more and she stepped in.

"Did you need anything?" Santana asked.

"I just want to talk to you. You've been away for almost a decade for the love of God" She hugged Santana and for a few moments they embraced each other in a warm hug. "I missed my daughter" She sighed into the hug and Santana pulled away. "How have you been?"

"So far it's really good" Santana answered with a simple smile.

Maribel Lopez knew everything was not good when Santana answers a question with a smile. Growing up Santana was the most serious of all the three reasons. Sergio, Santana's oldest brother wasn't the most serious person on earth and Santiago for obvious reasons can't really be serious without giggling every half minute. She would answer every answer as serious as possible because she grew up watching her.

"I heard the chauffeur drove you and someone to the bar" She put her hand on Santana's arm. "And I heard you sulking up into your room. Who was it?"

In Santana's mind there are a negative and a positive going on. The positive: at least she didn't have to come out again because she already did that when she was in high school so whether it was a girl or a boy her mother couldn't care less. The negative: now she has to tell her mother about her major breakup in Washington.

"It was Emily" Santana started.

* * *

After Santana finished telling her story her mother has been in the emotion rollercoaster and she's now already on the ground. "So she just up and left?" She asked another time and looked sheepishly at Santana. "And you agreed to go on a date with her?"

"It wasn't a date"

"Cocktail dress? Bar? That was a date"

Santana sighed and lay on her bed groaning. "I hate this" Maribel got on the bed and snuggled her only daughter.

"You know there's a new girl moving in to the house across ours" She smirked when Santana lifted her head from the pillow to look at her to see whether she's being serious or not. "Blonde hair, blue eyes"

"Seriously mom?" Santana groaned again and buried her face in her pillow.

"Come on. . we're gonna go shopping"

"But it's soo coold outside" Santana pulled her blanket over her head and grunted.

"You will need to shop for the internship next week. I don't think you'll survive with the shoes you have in your closet"

Santana grunted again but she woke up and put on her thickest and most comfortable jacket on before following her mother into her father's limo. Once they got to the corner of the mall they were about to visit, they all saw dozens of cars lining up. Maribel looked at her driver and asked what happened and he shrugged didn't know what was going on. Santana rolled the window down and asked a bystander.

"Excuse me. . do you know what's going on?"

"There's an accident and the paramedic can't get to the scene so. . .yeah" The jogger said as he continued his jog.

"Mom. . .the paramedic can't get to the scene. That means no one's at the scene"

"Go" Maribel said and Santana darted out of the car and ran to the scene.

Once she got there she was met by a panicked blonde trying to resuscitate the person. Santana took the person's trembling hand and swatted it away. "Tell me about him" Santana said.

"I. . . I" Santana looked up and actually look at the girl and was surprised when she saw it was Brittany of all people.

"Brittany" Santana said and Brittany's eyes focused on Santana. "Take a deep breath tell me about him" The guy's pulse was barely there so Santana started doing CPR to make sure the guy keep breathing because there's no way he can open his eyes.

"I was walking on the sidewalks when he rode his bike past me and suddenly" She pointed at the guy.

"What hit him?" Santana asked now aware of the accident. "Brittany where's the anything that hit him?"

Brittany looked at behind a post box and Santana saw blood on the sidewalks. "Look at me. . Hey!" Santana sternly said. "I need you to keep giving him help. Put your hands here and pinch his nose and blow into his mouth" Brittany nodded and Santana ran towards the post box.

Santana heard a small groan and saw another cyclist on the ground. He was clutching his abdomen and there was a sharp bloody thing beside his body and Santana took her jacket off to work without anything in the way. "Hey" Santana slapped the man's face and he looked at Santana with a weird smile.

"I'm dead and an angel is picking me up" Santana can hear the Scottish accent in his voice. She looked at the open wound and saw blood pouring out of the wound. She ripped a part of his shirt and pressed the wound. She can hear the distant siren and was glad help was on the way.

"I might be an angel but you're not dead" Santana joked and they guy smiled but slowly he closed his eyes. "Hey keep it open for me okay? What's your name?"

"Ed" He groaned in pain and looked at Santana. "If you ever find a black backpack. . inside the front pocket there is a ring. . it's for my" Santana didn't let him finish.

"You're gonna propose or anything. . you're gonna be fine. Just keep it open man. . help is on the way" Santana pressed her jacket to the wound and kept the guy talking until the paramedic was ready to take him away.

"What's your name?" He asked from behind the oxygen mask when he was already in the gurney.

"Santana Lopez" Santana smiled and shivered. One of the paramedics gave Santana a jacket and she thanked him.

"Well Santana Lopez. . visit me in the hospital" He was then put into the ambulance and Santana sat on one of the benches and she saw Brittany being interrogated by a police officer.

Santana looked at Brittany and at the exact same moment Brittany looked at Santana and for the briefest moment they connected even though neither of them knew there was a connection to begin with.

"Hey" Brittany was already beside Santana and she offered her a warm cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Santana took a sip of the coffee and was really happy when the warmth spread from her throat to her body. "You did great"

"The paramedic came to me first so it wasn't that much of a work. . . you're the hero" She patted Santana's back and limo pulled over.

"Do you need a ride?" Santana asked.

"This is your car?" She asked surprisedly and Santana nodded.

"It's my father's but my mom is the main user because he prefers to drive" Santana tried to explain as brief as possible and Brittany smiled.

"I am actually on my way to the dance studio. . I figured since I have nothing to do left in Lima aside from rebuilding my house I will teach" Brittany looked at the car and thought it wouldn't hurt to get a ride to the dance studio.

When they both hopped in and when Santana saw the limo was empty she was relieved. "Miss?"

"Uh to Sergio's dance studio" Santana said and the car glided to the destination. Once they got to the studio Brittany gave Santana a brief hug before she climbed out of the limo. "Hey" Santana called right before she closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Santana virtually facepalmed herself as the words left her mouth.

"I don't think so"

"Dinner with me?"

"Call me" Brittany winked and Santana can feel the driver's smile from the driver side.

Once they dropped Brittany off they went to the mall her mom asked to be dropped off and soon Santana joined her mother in one of the most prestigious boutiques in the mall. After a few hours and a few pairs of running shoes and comfortable shirts they decided to end the shopping trip. Santana excused herself to prepare for the dinner she planned. When she got upstairs she saw the door leading to Santiago's room was open.

"Tigo?" Santana stepped into the room slowly afraid she's stepping on the invisible Tigo had drawn.

"Tana" Tigo's voice was small but Santana could hear the soft cello he must be playing. "Tana" Tigo repeated and Santana went to the adjacent music room and saw Tigo sitting behind his cello.

"Yes?" Santana smiled at her brother and she sat behind the piano.

"Sing with me?" Tigo's eyes were focused on Santana's eyes for a moment and Santana could not refuse.

Tigo was a musical savant. He mastered the cello, guitar, violin, viola and basically all string instruments including the piano and harp. So when Tigo put his cello down and take his guitar Santana smiled. He started playing the intro and Santana smiled at the song choice.

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

Santana played the piano softly and she can hear Tigo's vocal improvement and sense immediately he had taken vocal classes. The song was cut short when Tigo put his guitar down and got out of the room. Santana smiled at her brother's behavior some things don't really change. Santana was on the way to her room when she heard a soft shriek from the kitchen. She checked the small blade she had behind her back at all times and she skipped downstairs. She can smell a foreign scent in the first floor and she immediately hated it.

Santana grabbed her blade and saw a shadow of a very big guy. Santana creped under the counter and looked one more time before unleashing the blade. Santana threw the blade and it landed on the guy's thigh and he fell down. Santana kept the man from making a hard sound my taking his arm and putting him down on the floor as soundly as possible. The man was groaning but Santana gagged his mouth with a cloth and she took him to the garage where no one would be.

After Santana took the cloth off, she couldn't recognize who the man was. She searched the guy for weapons and found a Walter PPK gun. He's an MI6. "What's your name?" Santana briskly whispered and she pulled the blade off his thigh and pointed it at his throat.

"No name" He said back. "Agent Lopez" His tone was serious. Santana could not apprehend how on earth he can be serious with a deep wound hurting every second. "Don't kill me" It wasn't a plea it was more of a request. "Agent Evans" The agent gave Santana a moment before she remembered the name Evans. "Agent Evans was informed that Agents 001 and 002 was MIA" He looked around and smiled for a slight moment. "I am sent to investigate and to deliver a message to you"

"What message?"

"The message came from a higher string in the MI6. Agent Pierce was not a part of the 00 branch. She was originally a prototype of super agents"

That made sense. . Brittany's father was a scientist so the brain, Brittany's mother was a dancer so. . she was strong. "What happened?"

"She got into the Royal Ballet Academy which was the best thing because that means she was homeschooled. The MI6 took full control of her education and she became one of the best agents in the world. . the fact that the MI6 threw her to you was no coincidence"

Santana's eyebrow quirked up and the man continued without even noticing the change in Santana's facial expression. "You are CIA's best agent"

"I'm not" Santana said she hated the fact that she is the best. "I just have a lot of luck"

"I am not here to repair your self-esteem" He continued his message without even a hint of emotion in his eyes nor face. "Your family is not that far from 001's family if you haven't noticed yet. Your father a neurosurgeon, your mother an amateur tennis player and a lawyer, your brother Marine doctor and your younger brother, a genius"

"Don't bring my family into this" Santana sneered for a split second Santana could see the fear building in his body as he breathed in.

"Your family is already in" He said and Santana grabbed the knife and pressed it to the immobile agent.

"What?"

"Santiago is not just a musical savant. Brittany hasn't accepted the assignment yet but she will and this evening you both are going to have dinner together you two will talk about it"

"I arranged the dinner"

"That was expected too"

Santana laughed a sarcastic laugh no longer caring whether anyone's going to hear. "So you're saying the things that happened was just a part of an even bigger picture?"

He stood up surprising Santana who thought he was still in pain. "You have a good aim. . you missed my heart he said.

"If wanted to kill you'll be dead by now"

"I know"

* * *

Santana didn't put on the dress she had in mind when she prepared to go to the dinner that night. She opted on a more dangerous look when she wore her blackest, roughest leather jacket and jeans and her boots. Maribel was a bit surprised when she saw Santana coming from the second floor of the house dressed the way she was.

"Where are you going?" Santana stopped in her tracks when her mother asked.

"Dinner" She delicately said and she went to the garage and she picked her helmet up.

"On a bike?" Santana turned the key in the ignition and the bike roared to life.

"See you tomorrow" She said and she glided out of the big mansion towards the best restaurant in Lima.

Brittany was of course already waiting because Santana was purposely an hour late. She was already ready to leave when Santana walked in still in her black shades looking as innocent as possible.

"Good evening" Santana waved the waiter who greeted her and went straight to Brittany's table. She looked at Santana with a pissed look.

"You didn't bail apparently" She said still with a pissed tone. Santana took her glasses off and put in in the front pocket of her jacket.

"I'm sorry" Santana said without sounding sorry at all. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No I haven't. I was waiting for you" Santana swore she could feel Brittany was that close to stomping her feet.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

"Ms. Lopez" Santana's favorite waitress came by and she smiled. "Been a long time since you brought someone here" She put the menu down but Santana gave it back almost immediately, annoying Brittany.

"Surprise me" The waiter smiled and went to the kitchen to tell the chef her request. A few minutes later the waitress came back and poured two glasses of wine.

"Are you going to tell me why you are so pissed when I am the one who should've been pissed?" Brittany asked after a sip of the expensive wine.

"You tell me" When Santana saw Brittany didn't understand what was going on she went on. "I received an interesting visit this morning"

When Santana saw Brittany at least had an idea about what she was talking about she stopped and let Brittany talk. "He was just a messenger"

"Did you accept whatever mission he offered? If you did then you have to stay away from my family" Santana deadpanned.

"If I didn't?" Santana didn't think over the possibility and she smiled.

"If you didn't, we can go to a better spot and enjoy the rest of the night" Santana had put her cards on the table and now it's Brittany's choice.

"You have to understand" Santana sighed inwardly. She had wanted Brittany to tell her she's not doing the mission. "Your brother is one in a billion. You are one in a billion"

"You can live a normal life. . just let it go"

"Would you?"

Santana nodded as soon as she can and Brittany smiled. "I would"

"I can protect you and your family if I do take the mission. CIA doesn't know about him. _Yet_"

"I've been doing my job Brittany" Santana smiled. "I've been making sure the CIA only has information of my parents, my older brother and I. I wiped all data there is about Santiago Lopez. I will have to do it again with the international database"

Brittany sighed but it was accompanied with a small smile. "If the place you're referring to is a bust I am not talking to you. . like ever again" She stood up and waited for Santana to show the way. "Where are you going?" She asked when instead of waiting for a car like she expected Santana walked to the parking lot.

"We have a better ride tonight" Santana tossed a helmet to Brittany and put her glasses back on. Then she put her own helmet and smiled behind the glass. "Hop on" She started the bike and once again it roared.

Brittany hopped on but Santana didn't feel her hands surrounding her stomach. "Are you holding on something?" She asked and she can feel Brittany nod. "Afraid to tickle me?" After her question Brittany quickly hugged Santana and Santana the turned the gas pedal and they glided to the moonlight.

When she was still a teenager Santana would go to the edge of Lima towards a forest and then she would sit at the edge of a big lake. Beside the lake she had found herself. . she had found that she liked to read, she liked to write, to sing, to play music. Santana was surprised even at herself when she drove her high-speed bike to the place. To the solace spot she had found years ago. She stopped the bike and Brittany hopped off. Brittany had been in Lima for four days and she had witnessed more than most people have.

"It's a beautiful place" She said and Santana nodded in agreement.

"It is"

Santana sat down and smiled when Brittany joined her. Even though the lake was frozen and the temperature was unbearable, Santana made a small bonfire for the two of them and they talked over the warmth of the fire. Brittany talked about the Royal Ballet Academy while Santana talked about the medical school, Brittany talked about her parents' liberal thinking and Santana talked about her parents' conservative ways. When the night got darker and the only light was from the fire Santana decided it would be a good time to end the night.

"We're going back already?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Santana guiltily asked when she remembered they were supposed to eat dinner.

"I am. . but I had a feeling something like this would happen so I had a huge lunch" Brittany climbed on the back of the bike and hanged on Santana.

"Let me make it up to you" Santana asked. "Would you go out on a date with me?" Brittany smiled at Santana's bluntness and nodded. "I will even pick you up at your hotel"

"Okay then" Brittany said and Santana drove to the hotel and waited patiently until Brittany climbed off the bike. "Thank you Santana"

"Wasn't a big deal"

"It was" With that she turned around and entered the hotel lobby.

* * *

Santana waited until she disappeared behind the elevator door until she started the bike again.

"Was it?" Suddenly a heart wrenching voice came to her ears. "Hi Santana" Santana looked at the person walking closer even though without looking she can tell who it was.

"Emily" Santana said and she climbed on the bike. "What are you doing?"

"Won't you give me a ride? Do you want me to take a cab in the middle of the night?" She whispered in Santana's ears seductively and then hugged Santana the way Brittany did just minutes ago.

"Of course" She swallowed and looked at the hand on her stomach. Those hands felt familiar but strange at the same time. She hated the fact that she was still under Emily's mind control. "Can you hang on to the handle bar behind you?" Santana asked and she can feel slowly Emily sliding her hand and finally Santana felt at ease. "Where do you live?"

"Green Valley Residence" She said in a firmer, colder voice. Santana was glad when her demeanor changed. Once she got to the neighborhood Santana felt the chills as she drove through the scary neighborhood.

"You live here?"

"I know it's cheap for you and your fat trust fund" She answered and Santana stopped. "What are you doing?"

"We never got the chance to actually talk" Santana opened her helmet. "If you promise me we can talk like two adults once we get to your house I'll deliver you home. If you continue to act like this. . I'd rather let you go here than feel like crap" Emily smiled at Santana and nodded. She restarted her bike and she rode rather quicker than before. Emily told her to stop in front of a small house in the middle of the sketchy neighborhood and she parked her car extra close to the door.

"Now we can talk" Emily put a mug of lukewarm coffee in front of Santana and Santana remembered the events which included cold coffee and wondered if she had done it on purpose.

"Why did you left?" The question left Santana's mouth faster than she had expected and she wished she had asked the question in a better manner. Emily's grin turned upside down and she looked sad.

"I don't know. Why haven't you moved on yet? It's been years" She dismissed the question and Santana stood up.

"I said talk" Santana was ready to walk away but Emily held her hand.

"Sorry" She sat down beside Santana and as much as Santana hate herself for it . . the reason she fell in love with Emily in the first place was because of her bluntness. "Do you really want to know?" Santana nodded and she can see tears pooling in her eyes.

"Look" Santana lifted her chin up so Emily would see into her eyes. "Just tell me. . I'll be fine"

"I already told you right? You were away most of the times and even when you are around. . your eyes were distant" She smiled gently and rubbed Santana's hand. "It always made me wonder if there were someone else when you are away"

"I am always away" Santana smiled when she remembered the excuses she used to use. "But there's one thing I can assure you. I wasn't cheating with anyone. . I promise" Emily leaned forward and hugged Santana.

The conversation was continued with a series of more serious talks and they both were glad for the chance to finally talk and resolve their feelings. For Santana the short conversation lifted a really heavy burden on her shoulders. After the talk and a few more cups of coffee Santana got home safely and soundly, she was really glad that finally the things that made her unable to move on was finally gone.

"Santana" Santana looked up from her bike towards her. "Be careful" She waved and Santana drove away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yaaay! Another chapter! Pretty please leave a review or something to tell me if the story isn't going your way. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Four Square

Chapter 10

What The F**K

"_What_?" Rachel looked more than furious when Quinn came back from their separate search.

After the six hours flight Quinn had decided that it would be better if for a few months they go their own ways instead of searching together to maximize the results. "I'm pregnant" Quinn repeated and Rachel looked like she could collapse any moment.

"You're pregnant? How?" Rachel cursed and she looked back at Quinn. "Don't answer that" She walked around the small hotel room she was staying in and groaned. "We go separate ways for three fucking months and you came back pregnant?"

"Well yeah" Quinn said. "What's the big deal?" She shrugged and Rachel went a bit more mental.

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?_" Rachel stabilized her breathing for a few moments and looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. "The big deal is that I actually liked you"

"Liked?"

"Like" Rachel corrected and despite the crazy ass condition Quinn smiled.

"So you like me?" Rachel rolled her eyes when Quinn couldn't even stay on the point for a few minutes.

"We need to go to a doctor" She threw out and Quinn laughed instead. "What?"

"As much as you hate it. . now you sound like an anxious boyfriend" Quinn answered the sinister 'what' and sighed. "You don't have to take care of me. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself" She said.

"Yeah tell me that in five months" Rachel mumbled and she looked at Quinn. "I do want to take care of you. You did it for me and I kind of have to repay you"

"What about the military?"

"That's not an issue for now and besides you said it yourself. . it's legal now" Rachel smiled for the first time they met again and she stepped forward. "Is it okay if I hug you? I don't want to damage the baby or anything?" Quinn rolled her eyes and flicked Rachel's nose.

"Sure" Rachel enveloped her in a tight hug and when she let go she was smiling and Quinn was relieved to see her smile.

To be truthful to herself she was scared when the pregnancy test stick came out positive. It's not the humiliation she was afraid of . . it was the fear of rejection. She heard people leaving their dearest ones because the exact same reason.

Rachel had found a lot of things about Russell Fabray. He was killed in a preemptive action of terrorism with three GSWs in his chest. The first bullet got straight into his heart, second to his right lung and third it bumped into the first bullet and he was dead just like that. It was reported that he had a three-day old baby girl when he was killed with a Judy Fabray. After 1986 Judy Fabray was missing and no one had ever heard of her. At 1990, Judy Baker was admitted to a hospital for a car crash and her records bumped with Judy Fabray and the database was updated when she told the officer she changed her name in honor to her new boyfriend. John Baker. When Rachel got back to the night of the capture she found out it was the same Group Captain John Baker who shot Russell Fabray to his death. In 1992 John Baker legally married Judy and adopted her daughter, Quinn Fabray. For unknown reasons Judy had asked John to let their daughter keep his late father's last name.

"You got all this in three months? I haven't even figured out who killed my biological father" Quinn looked at the thick files stacked in front of her with all the information Rachel has.

"It's not that impressive" Rachel looked at Quinn and saw her smile. "Are you ready to pay them a visit?"

Quinn nodded and she took Rachel's hand. The ride to the military base was not long but Quinn looked more nervous than ever. She fidgeted in her seat until Rachel made her calm down and even that only worked for a few minutes. When Rachel parked the car in front of the house Quinn was calm and she kept on a stoic mask, the one she used when they met for the first time.

Rachel knocked on the door and soon it was opened with an older version of Quinn. She eyed Rachel suspiciously and asked what the problem was.

"Judy" Quinn appeared from Rachel's face and all the worry in her face diminished. She hugged her 'step'daughter and let them both into the house. John Baker was reading a newspaper when they walked in and his face lit up when he saw Quinn approaching.

"Quinnie" He smiled and put his newspaper down.

Rachel watched as the family release their longing for not seeing each other in a very long time. One thing that haunted Rachel's mind was the picture of John Baker killing Russell Fabray and then married his wife, for Rachel it felt more like a personal vendetta than a real mission from the higher ups. She had wanted to file a report of Judy Fabray's whereabouts before but looking at the condition now, she doesn't anymore. Judy Fabray chose to let people think she was missing for a solid reason. She hated the fact that because of her intelligence people near her can easily get hurt if she doesn't do something or get killed if she does do something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker" Rachel cleared her throat and the three of them looked at Rachel quizzically. "I am Colonel Rachel Berry of the US Army" She introduced herself completely ignoring the smirk on Quinn's face. Rachel can feel the tension in the room elevated as soon as she addressed herself as a colonel in the US army.

"Mom. . . dad. . she's my friend" Quinn said and they both nodded lovingly at Quinn but their expression hardened once they look back at Rachel.

"I am here not to just visit. . although that's exactly what Quinn is doing. Do tell me if I am over the line" Rachel started. "I am an NSA agent" From the corner of her eyes she can see John reaching for something. "I was assigned to find a woman, Judy Fabray"

"Get out of my house" John Baker finally said. He stood up and pointed at the door Rachel just walking from a few minutes back. "Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House"

"Listen to me" Rachel said she was still calm despite the scary man in front of her. "You have to start telling her the truth" Rachel stood up and at this time they were already face-to-face.

"How dare you walk into my house and imply that I am lying?" John Baker said angrily.

"Dad" Quinn touched her father's shoulder to make him calm down but it didn't work.

"Tell me about Russell Fabray" Rachel was challenging the man in front of her to see the reaction from Judy but there are none.

"What? What about him?" He sneered. Judy was also behind John trying to calm him down. Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment doubted her chances but saw an encouraging look from Quinn so she continued.

"Tell me why? Why did you kill Russell Fabray?"

Suddenly without any indication that he was attackin,g a punch was thrown at Rachel and it hit her in the eye. Quinn and Judy gasped when Rachel fell to the floor and she crouched in pain. Quinn immediately went down to see how Rachel was doing and saw that the eye that got punch was starting to swell and she couldn't open her left eyes.

"_John!" _Judy sounded really angry when she shoved the man backwards after he threw a punch to a really small girl.

Rachel groaned when she tried to stand up but Quinn took her and carried her to a nearby couch. Judy mumbled something about an ice pack and she got out of the living room to the kitchen to grab the pack. Rachel covered her eyes with her hands in pain and she cursed in her head. . not a good way to start a freaking day.

"Hey" Quinn softly took Rachel's hand away from her eye and it's turning freakishly blue. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" She sat up and felt the shock brushing away. Moments later Judy came back with an icepack and a bottle of aspirins. "Thanks" She took the icepack but refusing the aspirin.

When John came back looking a lot calmer than before he poured some whiskey to a glass and offered it to Rachel . . surprised when she refused because she didn't take the aspirin.

"Answer the question" Rachel said after she pressed the ice to her eye giving her a temporary relief.

"Ra_" Quinn was about to shut Rachel up but was surprised when John answered anyway. Probably the guilt was washing over him after he calmed down.

"Russell and I used to go way back" He cleared his throat, his eyes were looking everywhere except Quinn and Judy. "We were in the same football team where I was striker and he was a defender. After high school, I went to the RAF and he went to America. . then we lost contact. Years later I heard he was married to a scientist and I got jealous. I was a Group Captain but other than that I have nothing" He took a mouthful of his drink and continued his story. "One day I was assigned to take down a possible terrorist operation. I didn't get the name of the target until it was too late to back down. When I bust into the room and saw him my first instinct wasn't 'he is my friend I should spare him', it was 'he is an enemy' and I had to make sure my squad isn't going to get hurt just because I think I know someone"

"So you killed him because of your training?" Rachel asked. She can stand up but she can also feel her feet like jelly at the moment.

"You can say that"

"Are you sure it wasn't because of your personal vendetta? I told you to stop lying" Rachel was sure John was about to punch her again when he approached her. But he pulled a chair and sat in front of Rachel so she doesn't have to turn her head.

"No" He simply answered. "But I can't say I regret doing it"

"What about his wife and daughter? What did you do to them?" Rachel asked again.

"I think you know the answer of the question" John Baker said and Rachel smiled. "Judy" Judy appeared a few moments later and Rachel turned her gaze to her.

"Are you or are you not Quinn's biological mother?" The color in Judy's face disappeared and Quinn noticed it too.

"You really are my mother?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow and she looked at the woman in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn faced Judy and Judy looked away. "I spent my _childhood_ thinking I was a bastard" Quinn spat out and this time Rachel looked away from the rage in Quinn's face. "I tried to be the perfect child and failed when other kids would tease me for having no parents! Because what? Because you always introduce yourself as my step mother!" She shouted and Rachel had to squeeze her hand to keep her from getting too angry.

Rachel finally could stand up without falling over and she pulled Quinn. "Quinn calm down" She said and for a moment real anxiety was shown in her face. "Quinn" Rachel was close to pleading when Quinn continued her rant. Quinn stopped her ranting and Rachel could see the tears she had spilled while she ranted were all over her face. "Quinn has another thing to say" Rachel quietly say.

"No. . let's just go" Quinn said but Rachel pulled back.

"Let's finish what we started Quinn. You can't go anywhere without talking it with your mom" Rachel smiled at Judy and Judy returned the smile and sat beside Quinn. She rubbed Quinn's back but Quinn swatted her hand away.

"Do you really want to know the reason why I kept it a secret?" Judy's hazel eyes went to Quinn's and she nodded sullenly. "When Russell was still alive. . I promised to make sure you will never be involved like me. Assuming the SIS, CIA, KGB are all the same I had to make sure no one knows that Judy Fabray had a child with a possible same amount of intelligence." Judy looked at Quinn and she saw Quinn's face didn't change as she told her the story. "I made sure you had no relations to Judy Fabray"

"So you were scared I would be recruited by the world's secret agencies?"

"Yea"

"That didn't work out then" Quinn mumbled. "I'm pregnant" She blurted out and John was on his feet again towering against Quinn. Rachel could feel the outcome of him standing in front of Quinn wouldn't be so good so she charged in front of Quinn right in time to shield her from the thunderous slap.

The slap had it been harder would've sent Rachel to another world (read: pass out), but it was as excruciatingly painful as it could be and it made Rachel felt like her head was split into two right after the hand was pulled. It wasn't Rachel's nature to not fight back . . but she had planted it firmly in her mind that hurting Quinn's parents wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"Are you serious?" Rachel can feel the blood trickling down her face as she tried to regain her consciousness. "Why the hell are you going to hit a fucking pregnant girl?" That was the last thing Quinn expected Rachel to say in the midst of pain she must be in. "Why you looking at me like that?" She asked when Quinn didn't stop looking.

"Your face is just a mess. . that's all" She grinned and Rachel would follow the grin if it didn't cause her a lot of pain.

"You're pregnant? Whose child?" He asked and Quinn shook her head not believing what she's hearing.

"Is it important?"

John was ready to raise his hand again but Judy and Rachel's glare stopped him. "It is! It is for me!" John yelled in frustration.

"Hey I think we all need to calm down" Judy said. Obviously the news should've startled her more but she took John's hand and led him to his study, before closing the door she mouthed 'calm Quinn down' to Rachel and she nodded in response.

Quinn huffed and was ready to storm out but Rachel took her hand and pulled her in again. "Do you want to know my response if my kid got pregnant?" Quinn shook her head and looked at Rachel urging her to continue. "Probably it wouldn't be too far from John's. We were both from the military. . I don't know about UK but in US I remembered my drill sergeant shouting a lot of things to me. Major part of the things he yelled in my ears weren't even constructive. . but the things that got stuck in my mind was actually the best things I've ever learned in my life"

"Doesn't make sense"

"The things they yelled at me was things like 'you should get married, have a nice home, adopt dogs, have kids. Always like that. . so for me if you want to have a kid you should get married first, have a house, settle down. John didn't do anything wrong. ."

"He just reconstructed your face" Quinn mumbled and at that Rachel let out a small laugh.

"It's nothing" She shrugged and continued her explanation. "John was taught to be like me. . . as you like to say it. . military bound. You were the one who changed things here. I know he taught you a lot of things as a kid" Quinn nodded. "I know he taught you to take care of yourself, to not be reckless"

"So I am supposed to what? Beg for his forgiveness?" Quinn spat out a bit defensively.

"I think you should be calmer, I won't let him hit you or anything but try to drop something like that with a bit more . . preparation" Rachel laughed and Quinn looked at the cut in her face anxiously. "It's fine" Rachel said and she took Quinn's hand.

"We should talk" Quinn said with the unusual tiredness to her voice.

"We are"

"About us"

"What about us?" Rachel asked and she can see the tips of Quinn's mouth stretched into a smile. "Let's just take a step at a time" Rachel smiled back and she knew Quinn was already calmer. A few minutes waiting in absolute silence with a constant throbbing on her cheek, Rachel was finally out of patience.

"Can I go to the bathroom or something?" She finally asked. Quinn looked at her suspiciously and led her to the bathroom and waited outside.

"Are you okay?" She asked from outside the bathroom and she can hear Rachel turning on the water and the splash, indicating that she was washing her face but then Quinn could hear the hiss and knew she was in pain. When she got out the cut was swelling and Quinn was prepared with the first-aid box. "Just let me clean it" She said before Rachel could tell her to back off. Once the cut was cleaned with alcohol, she added some betadine and Quinn could feel Rachel was holding her breath to minimize the pain.

Just as Quinn was done bandaging Rachel up, Judy and John got out of the room. . Rachel's expression remained the same and Quinn couldn't apprehend where she got the kind of patience. Even as a spy there is so much she could take. . Quinn knew the temptation to just struck back was too big for _her_ to contain if the source of her latest wounds were sitting in front of her. With just a simple lunge, Quinn was sure Rachel could take her bulky father out.

"You two ready to talk?" Rachel finally asked. "If you" She pointed her finger at John. "even try to get physical . . I'm done making excuses" She warned and John nodded, he regretted hitting Rachel in the eye and then slapping the hell out of her as well. He was glad Rachel got in his way though. . if it had been Quinn, maybe Judy wouldn't be calming him down the way she did minutes before. He had a feeling the small girl knew that too.

"Daddy" Quinn started off the way Rachel had expected. . slowly. "I have to tell you that I am indeed with a child" She said. . Rachel noted how Quinn avoided the word pregnant. "I know who the father is. . but I also know he won't be fit as a father as he is as a husband" Quinn was phrasing her words carefully. "So pretty please don't force us to marry" Quinn smiled and even though there aren't any violence attacks at her she wasn't pleased to see John and Judy looking at her with their mouths agape.

"So you're actually planning to keep the baby?" Judy was the one who spoke up first. "Where are you going to settle?"

"Settle?"

"If you want to have a baby . . .you have to live in a steady neighborhood. I know you don't rent an apartment or buy a house because you like travelling and stuff. . but the baby will need a constant living" John said.

"I have a plan" Rachel said and Quinn smiled at her immediately. "We have some friends who, I'm sure, would help us . . . even if they have to get out of their way completely"

Quinn nodded to support Rachel's plan. "We might have to move to USA though. Rachel is in the army and I'm sure she's keen to go back"

John sighed and looked at Rachel. "I think the talk between the girlfriend and the father is overrated now . . I already punched and slapped you so you should be free from my fist for a few years" He sighed.

"I'm not her girlfriend" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time and Judy laughed.

"Sure you're not" Judy hugged both of the girls and ushered them out. "John needs a day to cool down . . . I don't think Rachel here wouldn't respond if he tries something else. Come back tomorrow if you feel like it" Judy said .

* * *

Rachel decided to get back on track of her physical exercise so she started doing series of pushups, sit ups, pull ups, running and all the essential exercise. She considered she was lucky when the gym of the hotel isn't that bad. Quinn on the other hand was trying to suppress the sudden appetite she got, Rachel brought breakfast to their room before exercising and Quinn had eaten them all but she was still craving for one thing. Bacon.

"Hey" Rachel was sweaty when she came back and she saw the empty food tray. "You okay?" She asked again when Quinn was looking nervously at the window. "What are you waiting for?" To answer Rachel's question, there was a knock on the door. Quinn opened the door and let the room service pushed the food with a food cart into the room. Rachel handed him some tips and he thanked both of them, when Quinn opened the dish and Rachel could finally look at the plate she could not believe what's in front of her.

"You don't understand" Quinn said with a mouthful of bacon. Rachel nodded and took a piece of bacon off the plate and making a sandwich with a slice of bread. Rachel watched Quinn eat and smiled when she noticed with every bite she took from the bacon in hand Quinn actually closed her eyes to savor the taste.

When she was done eating, Rachel gathered the plates and put them somewhere it wouldn't bother them. She decided a bath would be great since she was sure she smelled like bacon and rotten cheese after the workout. She searched for her bag only to find it was missing.

"Quinn. . where's my bag?" She asked. Quinn was watching something on the TV and she didn't take her eyes of it when she answered her question.

"I already moved your things into the closet" Rachel opened her closet door and the first thing that hit her eyes were her ACU uniform. It was hung so neatly she could see herself in it again. . and Quinn didn't forget to put her tan boots right below the trousers. Rachel went to the stack where her shirts would be and she pulled one, then a pair of jeans and finally she took a bath.

As she drowned herself in the bathtub her mind drifted back to her one and only tour. To be honest she was embarrassed that the period had made her. She was needy and for some reason the panic attacks are triggered with the simplest things. She hated that she would probably be scared of the things people won't be scared of but would jump in front of a bullet or a grenade. By the time she finished her bath Quinn was asleep and Rachel saw an unopened message in her phone. She already programmed her phone so it would get all the messages from her official number and address. The message was short and it demanded Rachel to call back as soon as she get the message.

"Sergeant Berry ready to report" Rachel said as soon as she heard the sound which indicates that the phone was received.

"General Schuester" the man answered. Rachel had not expected a general to answer and she can feel all the militaryness she had tried to suppress to make sure she's not stiff return. "You are to report back for active duty in March 21, 2013 at Fort Benning at 0900 hours" The call ended and she knew it wasn't possible for her to not go back.

March 21 was a week away. She looked at Quinn and sighed. The call was short . . meaning the superiors are getting tired of her behavior. The documents must have arrived at her empty apartment in Washington and to Ohio. She can't think of anyone to send the documents from Washington so. . the only thing left was her fathers.

* * *

"Quinn" Rachel shook Quinn up and she looked at Rachel confusedly. "Let's go" She said and Quinn followed her to the rental car.

Rachel drove in silence and they got to the airport faster than usual. Quinn looked into the trunk and saw all her things already packed neatly so she picked them up only to have it taken away from her by Rachel. Once they got into the plane and realized they were going to Lima, Ohio she looked at Rachel.

"What is happening?" Quinn's feet were resting on Rachel's lap and Rachel looked at her.

"I am called back for active duty"

"What? How?"

"It's something in my agreement that I have to go back once my service in the NSA ends. . or if I can't work there anymore. Since I quit I had to go back" Rachel explained briefly. Her uniform was already in the small bag packed separately and she knew what she has to do once she land.

The call was followed by all the rules that will apply again to her. . including uniform usage, decorations for her uniform and Rachel asked them to send all the new uniforms to her Ohio address and by the time she lands it will be ready for her.

"What?" Quinn pulled her feet from Rachel's lap and sat up straight. "What does that mean?"

"I will be deployed Quinn. . by the tone the general used at me. . I think it's not that in the future"

* * *

**Author's Note: As always reviews would be appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Four Square

Chapter 11

The Doctor

"Dr. Lopez" Santana looked at her boss and smirked.

The two years her father thought she was doing nothing was filled with Santana's story about giving back to the country. . which in some twisted way was true. She decided to sign up for the internship when Brittany finally said she was going to let the latest mission go.

"Yes?"

"I'd say welcome but you've been around longer than I can remember" The chief of surgery smiled at Santana and she smiled back. "I'm sure you're twice the doctor your father were. . keep focused" She said and Santana went back to her chart.

She was assigned to Dr. Montgomery's service and she was glad because Dr. Montgomery was one of the best neonatal surgeons in the world. Her work was published in a lot of articles, awards lining up in her office. "Dr. Montgomery" Santana said when she saw her boss for the day.

"Let's see the new patient then" She handed the chart to Santana and she studied it briefly. "Ready?"

Santana nodded and they walked into the room only to be met by Quinn and Rachel. "What the. . ." Maybe Dr. Montgomery thought she was being homophobic as she snatched the chart away. "Twenty-six-year old female, Caucasian, two and a half month pregnant. Here just to check on her baby"

"Santana?" Rachel was in her fatigue and she was in a hurry as her hand was fidgeting. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? Why are you in your uniform?"

"What are you in scrubs and a white coat?"

The two women glared at each other until Dr. Montgomery decided the only way to stop it was to present the heartbeat and the room was soon strangely silent except for the heartbeat of the baby. "That's my baby?" Quinn asked and Dr. Montgomery nodded.

"Dr. Lopez. . can you help us here?" She pointed at the screen and Santana started telling Quinn and Rachel about the size of the baby, the strong heartbeat and how healthy their baby really is.

"I'll be meeting you again?" Dr. Montgomery asked and Quinn nodded.

"Quinn will stay here with my family, I have to go to Georgia tomorrow" Rachel shook her hand and smiled at the woman. "Thank you for your help"

"Thank you for your service" Dr. Montgomery smiled and left Santana to talk to Rachel and Quinn.

"Why are you in Ohio?" She started when Quinn took a really big bottle and started drinking from it. Santana suspected it was something non-alcoholic . . like milk.

"My fathers live here. . She can't live by herself in UK, so I brought her here"

"Her parents?"

"Look Santana. . .our relationship is getting closer somehow. I don't want a stupid 6-month tour to screw it up"

"Six months? She's due before that" Santana said and Quinn's eye widened. Santana was always a genius about timings.

"It is?" Quinn asked.

"Don't panic" Santana put her hand on Quinn's hand. "I am pretty sure as an intern I am not that accurate. . let's just see how it goes. When are you leaving?"

"Three days"

"Can't see stay on post?"

"Alone?"

Santana looked at her watch and was relieved to see her 36-hour shift was over. "I'll need a minute to pack up my stuff. Wait up?" They nodded and Rachel tried to ignore all the confused stares at them. After a few minutes Santana was already in her own clothes ready to go home.

Santana led them to her new car and drove them to the Berry's house. "Quinn. . call me if you need anything. Brittany lives across the street from my house and I'm pretty sure if it gets too much here she'll appreciate the company"

"Of course" Quinn said. She looked at the bump and sighed. "So much of being the sexiest girl in the world" Santana rolled her eyes but Rachel laughed earning a glare from Quinn.

"Hey Rachel" Rachel looked up and saw Santana's stressed figure. "If you happen to be stationed with my brother . . . tell him I said hi" Santana said.

"He's going home Santana. Another unit is deployed. . means another units is going home" Rachel smiled and opened the car door.

"Be safe Berry" Santana said knowing probably they won't see each other again in six months.

After Santana turned her car around Rachel looked at Quinn and saw the distress in her face. "Hey" Rachel touched her cheeks and she can feel Quinn leaned into her touch. She traced her lips with her thumb and in return Quinn traced the scar on her cheek. "I wish you can go to combat in a better condition" She said looking the bluish area surrounding her eye.

"It's just my second time" Rachel reminded her and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well since your job in the NSA I would say it was equal to ten deployments. .only with the danger magnified to everyday life" Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel laughed at it.

"I wouldn't compare the jobs" Rachel opened the door and was met by Hiram and Leroy Berry in the living room. "Dads" She smiled when they stood up at once and hugged her. "This is Quinn Fabray" She introduced Quinn and they beamed at the girl. But their smiled faded when they realized there was package in front of the door.

"Are you deploying again?" Leroy asked with a grave look in his face. "You were gone for years and now you're back just to go again?"

"Daddy" Rachel sighed and she took the duffel bag and backpack then put it into the closet near the front door. "Let's not think about it today" Rachel said and she took the outer part of the ACU off. Leroy and Hiram never understood why their broadway-loving daughter would give up her dreams. They expected her to go to New York and got to NYADA since she was accepted but she flew to Columbia and became a soldier instead.

"You sure you don't want to open that?" Hiram asked so Rachel took the packs out and arranged the things in the duffel bag and camouflage backpack into the table, two new sets of ACUs, A set of ASU, a set of the ridiculously expensive mess uniform. Then the new insignias, caps, berets and a pair of brand new tan boots. "Aren't you supposed to buy these?" He looked at the things and Rachel sighed.

"I recently was not off service so . . maybe the general gave me these so I will come back" Rachel mumbled and she looked at Quinn. "Anyway. . . I might need your help while I'm away" Leroy pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and looked at Rachel. "Quinn is pregnant" Leroy and Hiram looked at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. "I'm going for a long period of time and I need someone to take care of her"

When her father's didn't respond this time it was Quinn who was calm. "Mr. and Mr. Berry" She said and they looked at her. "Rachel. . is" She thought about a good word. "Stern" She added and saw Rachel tense. "I am her friend and I suppose before telling you guys to take care of me, you would've preferred if she introduced me first" Quinn laughed and she can feel the tension melting as well.

"As she said. . my name is Quinn Fabray. I'm not in the military but I work in the Ministry of Defence" Quinn said and she can see their questioning look. "I am not a US citizen yet" Quinn added and smiled at Rachel.

"How did you two met?"

"I was in London just a few days before I was here" Rachel explained. "I was assigned to assist in a mission for the government"

A sudden frantic knock Rachel was accustomed to make her straighten her back and walk to the door. When she opened the door she was met by General Schuester and a few comrades behind him. Rachel saluted and he saluted back at once.

"Colonel Berry" He put his hand back down and all the officers around them followed. "I see you haven't opened the gear I sent here" He saw the insignia and sighed inwardly at the colonel wearing a sergeant uniform.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking . . what are you doing here?" Rachel allowed him to enter the house.

"Your promotion needed to be done before you board the plane to Iraq" He said. "To Colonel's Berry parents" He nodded at Hiram and Leroy. "I have to thank you for raising such wonderful soldier, or now we can call her officer. For years she had been an asset to The United States of America" He smiled.

"Lieutenant Morgan, can you please hand me the new patches for the Colonel Berry?" The soldier beside him handed a small leather case and handed him a colonel rank tape and he stripped off Rachel's sergeant tape and put the new tape into place, then he put on her 23rd Airborne Division. "Welcome to the 23rd"

Rachel looked at her uniform and was a bit embarrassed that as a high ranked officer she hasn't served with the Special Forces or become a Ranger. . she was embarrassed that her rank doesn't really reflect on the special skill badges. She has been sent to Iraq once and half of it spent injured.

"Sir, with all due respect I will be flying to Georgia tomorrow. My girlfriend and I are still preparing" Rachel could see the momentarily shock in their faces as she speak. "I will be flying tomorrow at 0800"

"You will be flying out tonight to Fort Marshall instead of Fort Benning. Direct order from the four-star" the general said and Rachel couldn't believe her ears.

"A direct order from the Pentagon?" Rachel asked not believing her ears.

"Ms. ." He looked at Quinn and Quinn gave her her name. "Ms. Quinn here is welcome to fly with us to Fort Marshall. We will make sure she will safely transported back to the house. We will wait as you pack"

Rachel went to the dining room and scooped everything into the duffel bag. Then she took her own duffel bag and looked at Quinn. She pulled her and her bags into her old room and apologized.

"You don't have to come" She said holding Quinn's hand.

"I have to" She looked around and Rachel finally asked when she wanted and she asked for a pen, a paper and an envelope. "You'll find out later" She said as she wrote on the paper Rachel prepared all the things she would need and when she was finished they both went downstairs. Hiram and Leroy each hugged Rachel telling her to send a letter or call if she can, Rachel looked at them and could only nod and say she'll try but as always she never swore.

Rachel and Quinn and the general were driven to the military airport near Lima and then were transported in a military plane. Rachel had to make sure Quinn was safely strapped and the straps aren't going to be too tight around her belly. After the short flight, Rachel was once again transported to a near hotel with an order to not go out until the time she needed to go to the fort.

"Rachel" Quinn knew all the practice to be a calm was gone the second General Schuester was in front of her. "Rachel come on" She took Rachel hand and they sat on the couch. "Are you okay?" She asked knowing that her issue was only partially resolved and she hated to see her coming back in six months only to see her broken again.

"I am perfectly fine" Rachel diverted her gaze so she wouldn't look directly at Quinn, Quinn always knew if something was wrong or something was bothering her. For Quinn Rachel was like an open book, her eyes, the way her face conveys her emotion like a mood ring was apparent to her.

"No you're not" Quinn pulled her so they would with on the couch the way they did.

That night Quinn and Rachel didn't sleep at all, they spent the night getting know each other even more . . they shared their secrets, first kisses. Quinn was hoping the six months they will be separated can be somewhat replaced with what they have done. When it was time for Rachel to prepare and go to the fort Quinn helped Rachel into her ACU uniform. She was stalling and Rachel knew it too. Rachel knew as Quinn was holding her jacket she was trying to make her late.

"Quinn" Rachel took Quinn's hand and she remembered the story Quinn told her when her father would deploy. "I'm going to be fine" Rachel handed her a sealed letter. "Open this when I am out of the country" She glanced at her watch and sighed. "We need to get going" She pulled Quinn out of the hotel room, got into a cab and rushed to the military airport.

From afar Quinn could see the Air Force plane ready to take Rachel and a lot of other soldiers out. General Schuester was first to greet Rachel. "Colonel. . great to see you" Rachel saluted and he replied almost immediately. "I'll give you ten minutes before we have to go"

Rachel put her cap on and stared into Quinn's misty eyes. She smiled and gave her a really big hug. "Quinn. . you made me brave today you know. I am hugging a woman in a non-platonic way in a military base in front of hundreds of other soldiers and officers. . if it weren't you I am not sure I can do it" Rachel whispered in her ears and Quinn could feel her eyes starting to fill up again.

"Colonel" A familiar sound behind her and Rachel couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Sir!" Rachel saluted and he laughed.

"Congratulations on the promotion" He eyed the uniform and Rachel smiled.

"I can say the same" Rachel saw the star in the middle of his uniform. "Sir. . this is my girlfriend. Quinn Fabray" Rachel introduced her to Puckerman and he smiled.

"Well Ms. Fabray. . you are a very lucky woman. This woman saved my life when she was 19 years old. I can't imagine what she can do at 27" He smiled widely. "This is my daughter, Jackie" Rachel looked at a very beautiful young private who saluted at once.

"Sir. . are you deploying or are your daughter deploying?"

"She is" Puckerman said and he sighed. "I'd love to catch up but I need to . . ." When he couldn't finish his words Rachel smiled and turn around so she could face Quinn once more.

Rachel could hear the commotion behind her as soldiers were ready to go into the bus. "Come back Rachel, promise me"

"I can't promise that"

"Promise me"

"I promise"

"Santana! Your brother's calling!" Santana picked up the phone in her room and was met by her brother's familiar voice.

"Sergio!" Santana smiled at the noise surrounding her brother. "When are you going home?" Santana could see clearly her brother rolling her eyes.

"I'm not. . my deployment is extended to another six-months. Not a lot of Rangers out here San. ." He sighed and breathed into the phone. "How's everyone?"

"Well abuela is not talking to me but I can assume she's doing pretty well, father got his way when I signed up for the internship in his hospital, mom is doing really great and Santiago is still as usual"

"That doesn't really say much"

"You're calling the wrong person"

"As much as I like to hang . . I have to welcome a lot of soldiers and give them a small tour about the rules and blabla. Love you San"

"Be safe" Santana disconnected the line and prepared herself to go downstairs and tell her parents.

The reason why Santana never told her parents about her real job in Washington was because she still remembers vividly their reaction when Sergio was first deployed. Their father was always checking the papers for any ambush or attacks at Iraq or Afghanistan, their mother cried herself to sleep every night, their grandmother was, if anything, sad and Santiago remained who he was. Santana had played the scene where she told them millions time in her head and somehow can't see her mother letting her go anywhere anymore.

That was also a reason why she left to Louisville after high school, because she knew if she had stayed in Lima she would fall to her brother's footstep. The military was not a foreign concept for her because her abuelo was a war hero. Santana still remember playing with her grandfather's boots and smiling when he would throw her in the air. When Santana asked Sergio why he enlisted he simply said 'I want to honor my grandfather's legacy'. . . when Sergio asked Santana why she threw her dream of being a singer she shrugged and simply answered 'I want to honor my grandfather's legacy'.

"Mom, dad, Tigo, abuela" Santana had called them all and made them sit on the couch. "Sergio's tour is extended for another six months"

That's the exact moment when Santana knew she couldn't be the helpless girl in the family. She looked at her family and turned around and went to Brittany's. She didn't bother to knock because the door was never locked much to her dismay and saw Brittany in front of her computer.

"I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"This" Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. "I can't sit around like a dumb civilian when I have knowledge and power to do more"

"Well . . what do you want to do?"

"Make my position official"

"How?"

"Mike"

An hour later Santana was back on track with Mike and he smiled. "I know you couldn't stay away from me" He smiled from the webcam as he tried to not track where she was.

"Well . . we're back in the game" Santana said and Mike's smile grew. "I have a request to make though"

"Is it going to be a pain in the ass?" Santana smirked and Mike laughed. "Well what is it?"

"I will be going where Rachel and my brother is stationed"

"As what?"

"As a military doctor" Santana smirked. "The internship does make me eligible and with the service I have done with the CIA I can actually be in the army"

Mike's smile fell and Santana knew something undeniably bad is going to go out of his mouth. "If you mess with the military I can't get you out. Once you're in. . .you're in. That's why I can't hold back the people who wanted Rachel back in the military. Is this something you've thought through?"

"Look Mike. . what I will be doing isn't going to be that far from the things I do every day" Santana looked at Mike's face and she nodded.

"Then don't go to the military. . there are better, easier ways to be there" Mike said.

"Like how?"

To answer Santana's question a month later Santana and Brittany already had a house they shared with a pregnant Quinn and Santana was a CIA representative who will be sent out with the soldiers. Even without the official stripes she was cleared to go due to the classified file of herself.

"Lopez" Santana turned around and saw Quinn trying to take a big case inside. "I was in the. . commission? The place where we buy stuff. . . anyway someone wanted me to give this to you" Santana took the package and thanked her.

"Do you know if they know that they have two MI6s in the post they will freak out?" Santana looked at Quinn and smiled when she saw there was no trace of past life of an espionage agent.

When Santana informed them that she was once again moving and not finish her internship, her father was the most disappointed one. Dr. Lopez was tired of the uncertainties of his daughter's life but he couldn't do anything. But it was devastating for Maribel because she wanted Santana to be home at least for a longer time. Not just a four month period where she spent her time at the hospital.

"Lieutenant Colonel Lopez" A very young man with a sling knocked on the door.

"Yes" Santana pushed a lot of boxes out of her way and the private saluted. "The post commander wishes to speak with you"

"I'll change and be with you in a minute"

"Ma'am. . .under the circumstances I'd suggest you hurry"

Santana opened the package and changed into her uniform as soon as possible. She ran out and tied her boots in the car that the private drove to pick her up. After she was sure her uniform was correct she knocked on the door of the office and was permitted to enter. She stood at attention and eased up when he allowed her.

"Colonel Lopez" He smiled and Santana can't help but think that he looks like her high school teacher.

"General Schuester, nice to finally meet you" Santana said.

"I've heard your work and I am thrilled to have an agent like you. You will be assigned with your old teammate. Colonel Berry and your brother Major Lopez. . so settling there would be easier" He smiled at Santana's puzzled face. "I've contacted BGen Jones and she recommended the two of you. . .I wish your companions are equally able in combat"

"Sir?"

"You don't expect me to be clueless right? I am two-star general. I will guarantee you the SIS agents will be safe while you are away. I expect they don't interfere with US business as we will not prod in the UK business"

"Sir I think threatening me wouldn't keep them from doing anything as they wish" Santana said and she looked at the general.

"You do not speak to me like that in that uniform" He sternly said. "The order to place you and those two agents on post came from The Pentagon. So if you do not comply with these orders you will be excused from the military and from the CIA at the same time"

"The CIA won't excuse someone just because of a request from the military. . .general or not" Santana pocketed the beret she was holding and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"I didn't order you to sit"

"I didn't order you to order me around" Santana countered but she stood up when the door was softly knocked. "If you may . . .since I will be flying out tomorrow I will spend it with the agents and maybe talk them out of anything you think they will do. So aye aye sir"

"That's navy" He mumbled but smiled at the behavior of the agent.

He knew for a fact the short history of the four agents. Rachel Berry was easy since she was a military girl, as for Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce was random pieces of puzzles he cannot fit anywhere. He hoped the four girls won't that much trouble as he had to make sure his soldiers are not going to die.

* * *

**Author's note: Another chapter. . . I kind of want them back on track with the government so. .might as well put them in the warzone -_- **


	12. Chapter 12

The Four Square

Chapter 12

The Attack

"I'm planning to ambush them from here, here and here" Rachel pointed at the map and saw a nod of approval from her colleagues.

"Permission to speak ma'am" Major Lopez raised his hand. For medical personnel he was a really smart tactical creator.

"Granted" Rachel answered and he gave the plan a very small tip that make it even better.

After the meeting was over Rachel thanked the doctor for his help. "I rarely see a doctor advance in this field of the job" She said.

"Playing Battlefield as a kid helps" He winked and for a moment Rachel could see the resemblance between Santana and her brother. "I'll be back at my station ma'am" He saluted and Rachel saluted back at the doctor.

"Take care Lopez. . don't want to see your sister around my neck anytime." He laughed and walked back towards the post.

She got back to the HQ and found out that there was another plane flying in. "Major can I talk to you for a moment?"

"This plane is from Fort Marshall?"

"Affirmative ma'am"

"A new unit?"

"Addition to our unit ma'am"

"Already arrived?"

"Yes ma'am"

Rachel requested to be escorted to the airport and a small plane was already parked. . meaning that the soldier in it was just minutes ago there. She went to the tents and saw one of the doors open and she cleared her throat.

"I just c_" Santana was in an army uniform and she was scrambling with her bags. "Rachel"

"Santana" Rachel looked at the woman in front of her and was too shocked to even apprehend what was happening. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Santana laughed and nudged Rachel. "I needed to get the golden boy back home safely and as much as I trust you . . . I had to make sure he do" Santana said. "I am a CIA representative in the Army. So I will be assisting any intelligence missions you're throwing to your soldier"

"So I get a co-commander?"

"In a way Colonel" Santana smiled and hugged Rachel. "Glad you haven't got killed yet"

"I just got here. . just be at the HQ at 1600 hours." Rachel smiled and tapped Santana's shoulders. Glad to have the best marksman here." She turned around and smiled at her friend. "Be really careful Santana"

Santana put on her cap and took out her phone she dialed Brittany's number and she picked up immediately. "Hey Britt" She smiled and walked towards the HQ. "I'm already here and I've met Rachel too"

"I'm glad you're there okay" Brittany said from a thousand miles away. "Quinn wants to talk to Rachel. . is it possible?"

"I'll tell her Quinn's looking for her. Take care over there. . okay?" Santana can picture Brittany nod and she heard a sighed 'okay'.

To be honest, Santana knew exactly why her relationship with Brittany's was going slower than a snail. Even after the talk with Emily, Santana still feel guarded about giving out her heart again. When Santana told her the reason, Brittany smiled and said it was okay to take it slow but Santana had a feeling it's not okay for Brittany. For the short time she knew the blonde, Santana had seen the developments of her friendship with people all over Lima. . something she didn't do even when she spent half her life in the very same place. Santana made a promise of to herself to make it up to Brittany once she can go home and meet her at home.

"I'll call you soon Britt. I'm sorry" Santana hung up before Brittany say anything back and she pocketed her phone.

She found her way to the HQ and was soon reviewing a few files about a few intelligent missions. When one of the fellow colonels asked for a dinner break, she merely nodded and sighed. What she didn't expect was a set of familiar hands suddenly hugging her.

"Little sister" Sergio said and Santana turned around. She wanted to look for her brother but she didn't want to explain how or why she can be there in a complete army uniform of a lieutenant colonel. "I've missed you"

Since the last time she saw Sergio he changed a lot. He used to be a guy with chubby arms and cheeks but now Santana saw a really matured man in front of her. "Sergio" She hugged him back and he took her to the cafeteria.

"Lieutenant Colonel? How can you suddenly be a CO?"

"Well. . it's a long story. Most importantly it's not mine to tell" Santana took a bite of the mashed potato hoping to find Rachel eating. "Have you seen Colonel Berry?"

"I was with her before I got to you. She's probably still in the mission prep tent"

They spent the dinner time talking about the things they missed out on each other's life. Sergio with his military experience and Santana with her . . .covert life. She tried to make sure she doesn't sound too oblivious as she make up another story that resembles bits and pieces of her real life.

"Be careful Santana" Sergio saluted and Santana answered with her own salute and she turned on her heels. She went to the brightest tent in the dark surrounding and saw Rachel slumped over a big map.

"Colonel" Rachel straightened her back and looked at Santana. "I was hoping I would run into you"

"What do you need Lopez?" She looked up from the chart and sighed. Santana moved closer to see the plan and was immediately thrown into her tactical mode.

"Do you need my help?" Rachel contemplated the offer for a few seconds before nodding.

"I need to seed a small team to infiltrate, extract and destroy certain information on the Iraqi base. I am still thinking sending soldiers who doesn't look like Americans" Rachel said and Santana shook her head.

"Those Iraqi don't care, if you're wearing the uniform then you are American" Santana said and Rachel knew she was right. "If we go in and out without anyone knowing we were in?"

"Hardly any so_" She looked up and saw a smirk on Santana's face. "No way" She deadpanned and Santana glared. "This is a high risk mission"

"I've been in a more dangerous situation than that"

Rachel looked at the map and made a whole new plan for just a few soldiers. When the new mission was finished she looked at Santana who nodded agreeing with the plan in front of her. "Now the matter of soldiers to send" Rachel sighed when she saw Santana rolling her eyes.

"Find soldiers with NSA experience and I assure you it will be easier to carry out the mission"

"You don't want it?"

"Thought you never asked" Santana winked and she walked out of the room.

Mission preparation for an army mission was actually pretty similar to a CIA mission preparation with the only difference was that the uniform. Rachel will be leading the mission with Santana and a few couple of other soldiers. Santana was pleased with the records of the other two soldiers and Rachel was relieved when she saw Santana didn't complain on the best soldiers she got.

"Major Hunt, Corporal Moran" Rachel acknowledged the two men entering the mission briefing room. The saluted at both Rachel and Santana and she started the briefing. "Major, Corporal this is Colonel Lopez. I have chosen the two of you in a small infiltrating mission. If you object the mission tell me now so I can find a replacement" When the two soldiers remained silent she smiled.

"So the mission is to destroy all intelligence they acquired while they were spying on the last couple of weeks" Santana said and the two soldiers nodded. "Berry will assign the pairings at the end of the day"

The two soldiers were really talented at constructing the tactics and by the end of the day the mission was rock solid and Rachel was ready to assign the pairings. "Lopez you will pair with Major Hunt, Moran you're with me" They all nodded and Rachel ended the day. "Tomorrow we gather here at 0700, I expect you all to be ready to roll" Rachel smiled at her team.

Santana waited for Rachel and they walked back together to the housing for colonels. "Hey Rachel" Rachel looked up and saw a smiling Santana. "It's been a while since we've been on a mission together"

"Four months?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded. "Army missions are not that different from the missions we've done. Just be safe"

"Britt called, she said Quinn wanted to talk to you" Santana gave Rachel her phone and went into her own room.

Santana opened the door of her room and saw The World Map hooked to the wall, decorating the small space. She put her cap down and took the jacket off. She looked at a picture of her family she kept with her at all times and sighed. Sergio's with her and she can make sure Sergio will never be in a dangerous mission or even if he does get in a bad mission she'll make sure she'll be with him. She just wished her abuela would be on her side. . Ever since she came out, their relationship never improved. Her abuela had openly rejected her even in front of her parents and even though they were okay with it. . they were just 'okay'.

She woke up at a hard knock on her door and realized she fell asleep thinking about reconciliation with her grandmother only to dream about her dreadful coming out once again. She opened the door and saw Rachel on the other side and she glanced at her watch. "It's five in the morning"

"Yeah we have mission briefing in two hours and I can't have a sleepy colonel" She smiled at the enthusiastic Rachel went back to take her uniform. "I'll wash up and I'll join you in the prep room" Santana washed her face and took a real quick shower, when she was all cleaned she went to the prep room and saw Rachel with the other two soldiers already deep in preparation.

"In fifteen minutes we prepare the weapons and prep once more" Rachel tossed sandwiches to the other soldiers and winked. "In the meantime, breakfast" After the sandwiches was eaten and they were in full gear and Rachel already assigned someone to drop them off.

"We get in we get out, no more further fuss" Rachel warned the others and they all nodded.

Santana checked her rifle, her vest, her helmet, and her boots then finally gave Rachel her thumb. "Hunt, let's go" Santana looked at the major and he nodded back. Santana and Hunt are going to go in first, if there are more than they can handle then Rachel and Moran will come in and they will hike the rest of the way back to leave no trail whatsoever.

Santana snooped and saw a group of people in the room. She took out a sleeping gas grenade and rolled it silently; Santana could hear a small hiss and knew in a few minutes they'll fall asleep. She waited until the hiss finished and let the gas go down for a minute before entering the room, once inside she closed all the blinds, locked the door and let Hunt work for a minute.

"Lopez, update. Over" Rachel whispered through her small walkie-talkie.

"Nothing suspicious. Check your back. Over" Santana answered.

When Hunt wasn't looking she took a hard disk and copied all the intel in the computer before destroying it. Santana knew the intel could be a key point to win the war. Once the drive was wiped and Santana sabotaged some data they went out only to find an ambush ready to pull the trigger. The only thing stopping them was a man standing right in front of them raising his hand to cease fire.

"Well well well" His English had a really thick accent and Santana hated it. "Look what we've got here. Two Americans" Santana can hear some of the man spat on the ground. Silently she tapped the microphone, hoping Rachel would get her SOS Morse code.

When Rachel heard the weird tapping she knew something was wrong. There is no way Santana would hold the send button by accident. When she heard the code she hand-signaled the sergeant to follow her and they went to the scene as quiet as possible to counter the ambush. Rachel saw at least five men holding AK-47s facing the two soldiers. Santana was still holding her ground but Rachel can see Major Hunt starting to falter.

"What's it gonna be soldiers?" The man asked. "The things you took or your life" Santana gritted her teeth. Never in her history has she ever given up to anything the enemy asked for.

Santana was ready to say life when Major Hunt threw his rifle and put his hand behind his back. Santana could see the terror in Rachel's eyes. The man laughed and looked at Santana expecting her to do the same.

"_Peace be upon you_" Santana said the most common greeting in Arabic and the five Iraqis looked at Santana offended. "_We are brothers with the same Allah._" Santana continued as she saw the men's eyes grew wider every second she talked in Arabic. "_I believe in the Allah as you all do_._ Allah is the all-powerful and all-knowing creator, sustainer, ordainer, and judge of the universe. Allah IS the JUDGE! Not you!" _Santana saw Rachel's eyes grew wide this time. "_I am an American but I am also a Muslim!_"

"_Don't you dare!" _The man said in Arabic back

"_The war is over brother! Let it be over!" _

"_Then hand it to me!"_

_"If I do another war will start" _To some extent Santana was right. She knew politics as much as she knew military. "_If I give you anything the military will think I am cooperation and I will be court marshaled or the military will think you are trying to acquire a US military property" _Santana's words were as true as it is and the Iraqis knew it.

"_Fine" _He said through gritted teeth. "_One time woman. One time! If I see another army in my land I will blow them to pieces_" Santana kicked Hunt's rifle and left Hunt dumbfounded and joined Rachel and Sergeant Moran.

"I will speak to you later Hunt" Santana said and she started hiking towards the base.

Rachel was quick to follow with Moran behind her and with a defeated looking Hunt trailing behind him. As soon as Santana saw Hunt enter the mission preparation room she wasn't Colonel Lopez, she was Santana Lopez, the most vicious agent in CIA, the cruelest woman to ever live. When she saw an officer like Hunt, an officer who would play safe and not care about the consequences of his actions, she was beyond mad, she was furious.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Santana began and even Rachel was taken by surprise.

"I. . I wasn't thinking" He answered and Santana glared at him.

"You know what that meant? What me talking can mean to this army?" Santana said. "I've said enough for them to know how much shit we are!" She furiously slammed her helmet and saw Hunt look at the floor.

"Attention" Rachel sharply said. "I will not have the Article 92 on you" The major held his breath as Rachel continued. "You have problem facing the enemy so I will have you transported back to USA and give you a desk job. That or nothing" Rachel was not screaming but her fury was evident in her eyes. "If it weren't Colonel Lopez with you I am sure it would've resulted in you needing other soldiers to save you ass! I will make sure you will not be deployed anywhere. . is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am" Hunt was shaken but no one can blame Rachel and Santana to be angry.

"You are dismissed" He walked out of the room and Rachel looked at Sergeant Moran. When he noticed both Santana and Rachel he stood at attention. "At ease" The man spread his feet shoulder length and looked at the two flustered colonels in front of him. "Good job today, I don't see a promotion that far away in your future"

"You are dismissed too" Santana said and he saluted before leaving the room.

When it was just the two of them Rachel looked at Santana. "You can't lash out like that"

"I can and I will" Santana looked at Rachel angrily. "That fucking excuse of a major almost had us killed"

"But he didn't'" Before Santana could say anything else Rachel continued. "And you saved our life. I know how good you were and how it can end in a bloodbath if it weren't you there talking with the guys"

"Yes and bloodbath we would walk away from and where the two other soldiers won't stand a chance" Santana continued. "Is there something else I need to do?"

"Just some paperwork. . you know what never mind. Go to sleep, ease up. I have to file the mission in first" Rachel pointed at the papers and Santana let out a heavy sigh.

It might be her first mission with the army but she can feel the difference. Back in her glory days when an agent did what Major Hunt just did, Santana could just make a few calls and make sure the agents will never be in action again except for being a handler of a super lame scientist. Right now Santana wished she could call someone and demote the stupid soldier to a second lieutenant and make his remaining years in the army a living hell, except she couldn't. Rachel was a colonel while she was a lieutenant colonel, that doesn't make any difference in the CIA world but in the Army world it does.

So when she took her phone and dialed Brittany's number she would never imagine she would actually tell her about the bad day she had. She did this before with Emily. She remembered trying to make a story believable so that no one would get suspicious of her job. It was just like she imagined it, having a fellow agent as a . . close friend.

"San?" Brittany finally called out when Santana didn't say another thing. "You still there?"

"Yeah"

"I'm glad you told me" She smiled into the phone and Quinn saw it. "Are you with Rachel?"

"You want to talk with her? I'll pass the phone" Santana walked back to the mission prep room and saw Rachel still writing on one the papers. She looked up and Santana handed her the phone.

"Quinn?" Her face softened as soon as she heard Quinn's voice. "We're okay, are you okay?" Rachel asked and she can imagine Quinn nodding before she really answered the question.

"Are you going home soon?" Rachel laughed but answered the question anyway.

"I just got here. Until further notice I won't know when I will be going home"

"Can you get home at least before the baby is born? I can't do this alone" Quinn was moody and Rachel knew exactly why. "Don't you care about me?"

"Quinn. . . I care deeply about you and I don't think anyone does more than me" Quinn objected by saying that Brittany cared about her. "Maybe other than Brittany"

Santana smiled and let Rachel has her privacy and she went back to her room and sat on the small bed. She sighed looked at the uniform she was wearing, she sighed again and heard a light knocking on her door. "Enter" Santana saw Sergio enter her room and she stood up. "Hey"

"Santana I'm going home" Sergio smiled and hugged Santana as tight as he could. "My friend, Major Hunt was reassigned and I happen to be her battle buddy and now I don't need to be here anymore"

That night Santana spent with Sergio and she promised she'll go home as soon as possible. When she finally fell asleep, Sergio hung her uniform she scattered on the floor and smiled as he packed to leave first flight tomorrow. Once again Santana woke up to a frantic knock and she saw Sergeant Moran on her doorsteps.

"Ma'am, Colonel Berry wanted to see you. She said it was urgent you need to be there as fast as possible"

Santana ran towards the mission prep room and saw a very miserable Rachel leaning on the table with a big phone. "Yes sir I understand. No . . no immediate damage but from the intel you gave me I believe I can develop an even mission. No sir. . No of course not. Yes I am very glad to hear that. I apologize sir. . I'll be boarding the first plane" Rachel sighed and looked at Santana. "We're going home right now. Pack all the things you got here"

Santana nodded and knew this has something to do with the hard disk she had. She put all the things she had in a small duffel bag and made sure everything was in her bag before going away. When Santana climbed into the plane she sat beside Rachel.

"Santana, we will be questioned, interrogated like we are the ones who did something wrong. Make sure you don't slip up about your CIA life. Let me do all the talkings and you will not be imprisoned.

"Don't worry Berry"

* * *

**Author's Note: Another update! yeaay! Review please and if you have any idea. . tell me. **


	13. Chapter 13

The Four Square

Chapter 13

The Change

Once they landed Rachel, Santana and Moran was immediately escorted to General Schuester's office. He was tired and was no longer in the mood but when his best colonel stood in front of him he had to lighten up.

"Sir" Rachel greeted.

"At ease soldiers" He looked at the newly placed report and opened it. "I've read the mission evaluation you sent me" He said directly at Rachel. Another set of knocks was heard and he gave a gruff enter. Who entered the room made both Santana and Rachel jump a bit. It was Quinn and Brittany with a professional looking outfit.

"Good evening sir" Quinn said as if she didn't saw Rachel or Santana at all. "I believe you wanted some files" She took out a few thick files from her briefcase and handed it to General Schuester. "If you need me for anything else you know where to reach me"

"Ms. Fabray" Rachel looked at Quinn and understood what the files were. "If we can move to a meeting room and Lieutenant Colonel Lopez and I can explain everything that happens in Iraq"

The general agreed and they moved to another room. Santana pulled out the hard disk from her pocket and watched as Sergeant Moran stared openly at her. "This is all the things I got from the Iraqi server before I wiped it all clean. I got a brief glance before anything happened and I believe I saw some nuclear plans already developed" Santana knew something was wrong the moment the mission was prepared and she had to do something.

"How do you know this?" General Schuester looked at the report file.

"What?" Santana asked with a sharp tone and she can see Rachel and Moran tensed. "I am a trained . . ag . soldier. I think I know what I am doing sir" Santana continued with her explanation and the room was silent.

"Colonel Lopez" Brittany looked at the report screen. "If you knew the information was vital why didn't you come back immediately after you get the hard disk?"

"There was a slight disturbance" Rachel quickly said before Santana could answer.

"On the way or at the scene?"

"At the scene, the incident didn't disturb anything on the disk and I am sure we won't need to look further into that" Santana said but Brittany stood up.

"I understand there was a group of men trying to get the data back. How did you get out of it?"

This was the interrogation. As much as Santana hated it Schuester chose the right person to ask these questions and there's no doubt they will get what they want.

"I talked them out of killing Major Hunt and myself"

"How?"

"Using the knowledge I have" Santana wanted the questions to stop. She was glad she could be home but this is not how the first few hours back she imagined. "I have worked with middle east men before, I know Arabic, I know a bit of their culture"

"What did you promise them?" Schuester asked.

"No Americans to ever step on their land again" Rachel said and everyone looked at her.

"Where were you when this occurred?" Quinn asked. Rachel knew before they came they were given instructions.

"I was preparing for the worst behind the Iraqis" Rachel said. She saw the bump and was glad it was growing, which means it is growing healthily.

"What do you mean? You let Colonel Lopez and Major Hunt do all the talkings?"

"I can't compromise my position, I could heat the situation. I think Colonel Lopez would agree"

Santana nodded and she looked at the files once more. Something was mission. . or was something unusually weird? "What is it Colonel Lopez?" Quinn asked as Santana opened a few new files from the disk.

"Do you see the inconsistencies of these shipments? The money didn't come from one source" Santana printed a few papers and showed it to Quinn. "One thing these people usually have is a steady income; I am pretty sure from the looks of it they don't. They are depending on donations" Santana concluded and she saw a smile from the general's face.

"Inconsistence are uncommon yes. .but that doesn't mean it never happened" Brittany was consistent and Santana was almost getting to her boiling point. Her back is sore and she's damn tired from the USAF accommodation in the plane.

"Well is it one in twenty cases?"

"Three in ten" Brittany said and she showed her some more evidence. "The money can come from anywhere and we have the data to check it. The nuclear program is dangerous and it should be shut down"

"Ms. Pierce" Rachel looked at Brittany and sighed. "The nuclear program was the one thing that started the war years ago. It is dangerous but if we check it with the whole world knowing then it's all the same. . the war will begin again"

"Really?" Brittany asked and Rachel looked at General Schuester.

"Sir, I really advise you from checking it invisibly. We can do it as fast as possible without making any further disturbances" Santana offered.

"How?" Quinn asked and Santana huffed.

"I think my ability to solve a problem shouldn't be questioned"

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce" General Schuester warned and he looked as Santana typed furiously on her laptop. After a few uncomfortable minutes Santana looked at Brittany and she moved so she could read the screen.

"That's bad" Brittany said and Santana continued typing. "That's better" She said and smiled at Santana. Santana focused on her task and she was relieved when there was no tracing proxy when she closed the connection. Their IT guy sucks.

After the problem was half solved they went to the house issued for Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Rachel passed out on the couch and Santana passed out on the white bed. Brittany didn't think twice to get her out of the ACU jacket and the tan boots she was wearing. Slowly she pulled the zipper down and smiled when Santana didn't even budge. The boots was another different story. .She pulled the boots and when it finally fell down Brittany tucked Santana to the bed.

Meanwhile in the living room Quinn looked at the tired soldier and she took off Rachel's cap and stared at the lines on her forehead. She smiled as she ran her hand through her forehead and saw the line ceased. She hated checking on the work Rachel and Santana did under constant danger and she also hated when General Schuester forced Brittany to be persistent and annoying to get the results out. Santana was no soldier and he was lucky Santana was thinking about Rachel's career on the line if she doesn't stop and make a scene in front of him. He was also lucky considering the brain Santana had, if it were any other soldier on the scene that day. . Rachel might walk away with dozens of GSW.

"Hey" Quinn saw Rachel woke up after just five minutes of sleeping and she rubbed her eyes. "You okay? Those eye bags are getting bigger and bigger" She gave Rachel a mug of coffee and she gratefully swallowed the hot coffee and she felt her tongue burn but she was happy everything was normal. "Easy there"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've been in Iraq for just a few days and the food is terrible so this coffee is probably the best thing I've tasted since last week" She smiled.

"May I ask you something?"

Rachel looked up and nodded. "Anything"

"What made you survive? I mean. . you've been through hell. Why stay?"

"Have you ever been_" Rachel laughed when she remembered who she was and she looked at Quinn's hazel eyes. "When I was first deployed I remembered I took some time climbing the steps to the plane. I can see my father's eyes when I climbed up and it was filled with worry. He was scared I won't go home. A few months later I remembered I climbed down and . . . it was not something that happens everyday but because of the injury I got and Puckerman got at that time, our homecoming was celebrated. Me because I saved my boss and Puckerman for going home alive. . I can remember seeing the proud faces of my NCOs, my friends, my parents. That's why. . that rare moment of pride. A moment when I am proud to say I am a part of the US Army. A moment I took to savor that all the blood, sweat, blister, pain was worth it when the time came"

For a moment Quinn was back to her childhood when her father talked about the same thing, the difference between now and then was evident when she can't look at Rachel the same anymore. This Rachel was a patriot, she gave herself to her country and somehow she's as proud as she can be to be her friend.

"That's. . " She tried to find a word but Rachel cut her to it.

"Pathetic?"

"No . . . admirable"

When Santana woke up she thought she was still in Iraq and she was surprised she can feel someone beside her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was Brittany. Brittany felt Santana was awake and she put the book she was reading down.

"Hey" She smiled and handed Santana a glass of water. "You want some coffee? Quinn made some"

"I'll get it myself, don't worry" Santana smiled when Brittany frowned and climbed out of bed. Moments later she came with two mugs filled with coffee.

Santana thanked her silently and Brittany couldn't help but felt a bit jealous of how easy it was for Quinn and Rachel. Brittany saw Rachel's head on Quinn's lap and she saw how close they seemed even though Quinn had told her that Rachel was probably as broken as she was. Was Santana even worse than Rachel?

"How was your trip?"

"It was . . . as usual" Santana said and she looked at Brittany.

For the first time she noticed how the blue blouse she was wearing made her eyes stand out, one other thing she noticed was how tired those eyes looked. "Did you get enough sleep?" Santana asked and Brittany quirked her eyebrow confused of where the conversation was heading. "You look tired"

Brittany smiled but she shook her head. "I'm fine, you're the one who should be tired. You hiked your way back from the Iraqi camp. What? 12 miles?"

"More like twenty" Santana smiled and was surprised when Brittany told her to lie on her stomach. She rolled over and felt Brittany tug her tan shirt up and she shivered when her cold fingers traced her skin lightly. "I haven't taken a decent shower" She warned and Brittany laughed.

"I'm giving you a massage" Santana looked at Brittany and she saw the other woman was being serious about the massage. "Let me take the oil, take off your shirt" She got off the bed and went to open a drawer. Santana pulled her shirt over her head and waited with her head on her arms, waiting for Brittany to come. "Relax" She poured some oil and started rubbing Santana's back.

"That's so good" Santana breathed out and Brittany added some pressure and Santana let out a breath.

"Is it too hard?"

"It's perfect" Santana said and she can imagine Brittany smiling. As she moved through her back expertly, her finger threading across the olive skin. Brittany can feel how tense and how hard Santana's heart was beating, she was glad when Santana let her massage her tense back. As she moved further down she realized something was on the way and was about to unhook Santana's bra and she tense again. This time Santana pulled away and she was blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I use to massage Quinn and . . I always did that" Brittany blushed and looked at the dumbfounded Santana. "Did you not like the massage?"

Santana looked at the blonde and felt guilty. . Brittany was patient, forgiving, kind, calm . . everything she needed. All she'd done was push her away and even in a friendly gesture like a massage she resisted. Emily never gave her a massage; then again she should stop comparing everyone to Emily.

"It's wonderful" Santana said as soon as she regained her sense and she put her shirt back on. She can feel the back of the shirt sticking to her back but she ignored it. "I'd like to take a bath. . which one is whose?"

"This is actually my room, the room across the hall is Quinn's. Yours and Rachel room are upstairs but I'll be okay if you want to rest here first."

"I'll be fine" Santana retrieved her uniform and backpack from the floor and she went upstairs, ignoring the questioning looks from both Rachel and Quinn. Santana pulled the shirt off and threw it to the hamper along with her trousers, socks and the top of her uniform and she doesn't forget her smelly cap as well. Then she went into the bathroom with her bath pack. She pulled her military issued soap, shampoo and sighed at the bland taste of the toothpaste. Once she was out of the uniform and in her casual clothes she went downstairs to see a shower running and she can hear the small hum from Rachel.

But she stopped when she thought she heard a soft sob and a soft tapping from the living room. She snooped until she was close enough and she could hear everything.

"Is it me?" She could recognize Brittany's voice and Quinn's quiet hush.

"She's just being a wimp"

"Really?"

"I am" Santana stepped forward and Brittany still tried to wipe away the tears even though it was too late to hide it. "I am being a stupid wimp. I can't help it" Santana looked at Brittany wanting to see into her blue eyes but she diverted her eyes and looked at the ceilings.

"Why can't you help it?" Brittany asked and Quinn left the room after decided she'd rather help Rachel with dinner than with the awkward situation between them.

"I can't help it because I wasn't a very open person to begin with" Santana searched Brittany's face and find no judgment on it. "I had a girlfriend" I took a really deep breath and sighed. "She was the most hilarious person on earth and she was the one how managed to shatter the walls I had and to destroy what's in it too" Santana admitted and she looked sadly at Brittany. "I. . .I can't . . .just open up to people. That's why I value the people close to me very very much" She closed her eyes to avoid her tears from falling but she felt Brittany's hand holding her chin up.

"Don't look down please" She asked and Santana lifted her eyes to look at Brittany. "That's better" Her voice calmed Santana down.

"I'm sorry" Santana sighed and Brittany nodded. "No 'it's okay' crap?"

She laughed but shook her head. "It's fine, not okay" Brittany smiled when Santana's smiled disappeared for a second.

"Lopez" Rachel looked from the kitchen doorframe and called her. Santana smiled at Brittany and let her hand go slowly before walking towards Rachel. "You want to know why those Iraqi let us go?" Santana nodded and she showed Santana a few pictures from her phone. Santana saw a man with a sack on his head and his hands were tied behind his back.

"Shit" Santana muttered who the man was. "David!" She grabbed her head in stress and she looked at where Quinn and Brittany were. "You know what I'm going to do right?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded. "I'll be gone before dawn tomorrow. Don't find me let anyone but you search for me."

"Don't be stupid. You'll need a team. . call Mike"

"My team mate is probably tortured for information right now. He needs his team, not me" Santana whispered.

"Tell me when you're leaving" Rachel said and she went to the kitchen and Santana prepared her façade.

The dinner was light and fast much to Santana's delight. "Can we talk?" Santana asked and Brittany followed her to the empty guest room.

"What is it?" Brittany asked.

"I need you to not wait for me. Whatever's happening. . don't wait for me. Can you promise me you'll move on?"

"_What?_" Brittany's eyes shot up. "What the hell Santana? You're leaving?"

"Not something you need to know" Santana said and Brittany push her back hard and her back slammed against the door. "Calm down" Santana can feel her instinct almost kicked in when she saw Brittany's hand drew up to push her. "I am a better fighter than you"

"Are you?" Brittany asked and she sighed tiredly. "I am an MI6 Santana. Did you forget about that?"

"I didn't. In my mind you are just another girl"

"Just another girl?" Her tone escalates and Santana saw the fire in her eyes.

"Come with me then" Santana took both of Brittany's hand and saw a new emotion flick through the baby blue eyes.

"Quinn?"

"She has Rachel; we both know that one is going better than anything" Santana smiled at the thought. "You're going with me to watch. Get it? Nothing more"

"You don't trust me" She concluded and Santana groaned.

"Pack up, we're leaving at dawn"

"By?"

"You'll know tomorrow morning" Santana kissed her knuckles and let go. "I need to take care of some things if you don't mind" Brittany smiled and walked into her room, locking her door in the process.

Santana had a few vehicles in mind. . private jet would be best. But she needs to get there without the enemy knowing. She hacked into General Schuester's computer and checked if there are any planes going there. A cargo plane for food and other beverages. . That'll work. Santana worked through the plan and she prepared her weapon into a sport bag. Her favorite rifle already stored and a massive amount of ammo.

When her weapon was ready she opened another locked drawer and took her bulletproof vest and prepared it for tomorrow, her black boots also ready. Santana checked all the gadgets she needed and when she glanced at her watch she was not disappointed that it was almost dawn. Santana put on her full gear and she headed to Brittany's room. She knocked on her door lightly careful to make sure she's as quiet as she can be. Brittany emerged from her room with a bag in her hand and they walked out.

"We're walking to the field, is it okay?" Santana was sure she could just take any car and leave it at the airport but she prefers the anonymity.

"Walk it is" Brittany whispered back and they jogged towards the airport. Santana and Brittany slipped into the plane and they sat behind a big crate and were hidden from the view of the loaders and the crew. After fifteen minutes (Santana counted), they took off and Brittany held to unto Santana.

The six hours were spent by Santana tutoring Brittany on the plane and the possible back-up plan Santana was sure she would never use to Brittany. The harsh landing woken the two agents and they prepared to jump out as soon as they could. They slipped away behind some crates and Santana was already going towards Karofsky's assumed location.

"Take the sniper, cover me" Santana gave the weapon to Brittany and she nodded. Santana looked at the building she infiltrated just a few days ago and she wore her mask to disguise herself.

She slowly walked towards the room and she sighed as she can see a series of room. It was already dark and the dark outfit she was wearing did help disguise her. Santana concentrated on finding the room and find something like a dungeon and she can hear a small groan from inside.

"Tell me!" A whip of something meeting flesh sickening Santana and the scream that followed didn't exactly help.

"I don't know" Karofsky's tired and pained answer made Santana even angrier as she think of the best way to come into the room, kill the man who's torturing David and get the probably injured big guy out of the room without getting caught. Santana decided knocking the best way because there's probably only one guy in there. The guy opened the door and Santana stabbed him with a paralyzer. He fell down slowly and another guy checked to see what happened. The darkness was really her friend right now. Santana took another syringe and stabbed him too. . these men wasn't expecting an enemy behind their lines right now.

After she was sure there was no one left Santana entered the dim room. It smelled of blood, urine, sweat, burnt rubber. . everything bad. Santana could see David's figure but she can't see how he was doing since she was too far away. The 'torture room' was bigger than expected and she was shocked when she saw more than one person kept captive. A lot of people were cuffed and they slumped against the wall with blood everywhere. They can't move. Santana stopped and she reached for her phone but it was knocked from her hand from someone behind her.

Santana turned around and saw an Iraqi holding an unloaded AK-47. Santana use the butt of her rifle to hit the man's face and she kicked his groin. He fell down and Santana plunged her knife to his stomach, when she pulled the blade out, he bled and Santana left him. She searched for her phone and can't find it anywhere. . the only option left. Brittany.

"Unicorn, over" Santana whispered.

"Unicorn here, over"

"Back up back up call back up from the mainland, over" Santana looked at the people and she knew even if she want to help them she can't. She saw one of them moved and she locked the door behind her and searched for another light switch, when she found one she turned the light on and saw five people in total with David. David was tied up on a chair and he was only wearing his boxers. His eyes were covered so for all he knew the men was beating yet another person.

"Agent Karofsky, do you hear me?" Santana pulled the eye mask off and saw his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Santana" His voice was hoarse and relieved. "I knew you would come" He said right before she passed out.

"Torn, over" Brittany's voice filled her eardrums. "Torn here, over"

They had agreed on the names for the radio on the plane and Brittany said they should pick names for each other. Santana chose Unicorn and Brittany chose Torn.

"Back up from closest base, I will be joining them. Over"

"Thank you, you will stay where you are. Over"

When there was no response Santana knew that Brittany will almost definitely join and there's nothing she can do about it. Santana cut the rope tying his hand and he threw up. "Dave" Santana helped him up and saw his back was all marred. . beside the chair a table filled with torture instruments covered in blood. "Do you know who they are?" Santana hoped some of the training he received would still stick in his min.

"They all are US military personnel, I was supposed to negotiate but those guys don't want to negotiate" He used the wall to support his weight.

"Can you walk?" Dave look at Santana with an amused face but shook his head.

"I think they broke my left feet" He admitted and Santana leaned down to see the condition of his leg. It was swollen really badly and it was getting smelly. He needs a doctor ASAP.

The door burst open and five men dressed in battle uniform charged in. Santana took her rifle and started shooting. . the only problem was they started too. Santana was fast and she aimed for the spot where the helmet stopped and the OTV started. The neck. Four of them fell down but Santana missed one she he shot her kneecap. Santana shot one more bullet and the man fell down lifelessly. The pain from her knee registered at the same time the man fell and she crouched on the ground. Before she could even manage the pain more men entered the room and Santana forced herself to stand up and fight.

Santana threw a knife to one and heard a hard thud meaning she did it. Unexpectedly something grabbed her from behind and the man standing in front of her laughed. He threw three punches to her stomach and she can feel the coppery taste of blood. "Stupid Americans" He spat on Santana and walked to one of the soldiers and ripped the US flag from their uniform. When he stomped on it Santana elbowed the man behind her and even though her leg hurt like hell she put her weight unto it and delivered a kick with another.

That was a stupid move when Santana realized the pain was blinding and she can't manage it. She fell down in pain and the man laughed again, this time he took his handgun and pointed it to her head. "Unicorn, over" She whispered.

"Hang on" Brittany must have heard everything.

"_You don't deserve to die_" He said in Arabic and he kicked Santana in the stomach. Santana struggled to stand up again and she saw the man drew a knife. He was about to cut her neck but she held her hand up to deflect it and she cried out when the blade sliced through her arm. He cringed and hastily pulled the knife and smirked. "_Maybe you do_"

Out of the blue a man dressed in all black slit the Iraqi's throat open with a military knife. He was neither an American nor British and when Brittany came with a flashlight attached to her rifle she already passed out.

Headache woke Santana up and she forced herself to open her eyes. Annoying machine beep made her headache worse and she groaned, when light finally flood her light she closed them again and she felt a set of cold familiar hand touch hers.

"Water" Santana croaked and Brittany rushed to give her the glass and led the straw to Santana's mouth. Santana swallowed through her burnt throat and she finally open her eyes slowly. The light doesn't invade her sight like before and Santana was met by Brittany's tired face. "Hi" Santana said and Brittany pulled a chair to sit beside Santana's bed.

"Hi" She pushed some strands of hair out of Santana's face and smiled when Santana leaned into her touch. "You were out for quite some time"

"In a coma?" Santana clarified and Brittany nodded. "You lost a massive amount of blood" She murmured and her sight wanders for a moment.

Santana tried to move her arm but can't and saw it was bandaged and a puzzled look crossed her face, then she tried to sit up but realized her foot was hung and it's in a cast. "Dave" Santana's face shifted from confusion to horror and Brittany had to push her down gently before Santana jumped up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Fort Marshall" Brittany answered and a few minutes later Rachel came into the room in her uniform and following behind her was Quinn. Quinn was holding a small bundle in her hand and Santana looked at them puzzled.

"You're awake" Rachel smiled and she rubbed Santana's forehead. When Santana stiffen at the touch Rachel smiled and she took the bundle from Quinn's arm. "This is Jack Fabray"

Santana realized something and she shifted in her bed. "How long was I out?"

"Three months" Brittany whispered as if she were afraid to make it sound worse if she said it louder.

"You were awarded the Silver Star so you know" Rachel smiled and she took out a black velvet box and Santana saw the ribbon and the medal. Santana took it and for a moment weighed it in her hand before giving it to Brittany.

"For you" Santana said without thinking and Brittany blushed. "You saved my life, you deserve it more than I do"

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive, stubborn bitch" Dave was leaning to a cane and he limped to Santana's bedside. "Glad you're awake"

"Am I allowed to go home?" Quinn rolled her eyes and took the crying baby from Rachel's arm.

"Of course not" Brittany muttered and Santana smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys :) school has started and I'm a bit tired from the activities. Anyway enjoy the new chapter :) **


	14. Chapter 14

The Four Square

Chapter 14

Fierce Pierce

**Brittany's POV **

I pushed the send button and quickly shouted into the microphone. "Back up! BACK UP! Agent DOWN!"

"Location" I can hear the accent from the sender but I told my coordinates anyway. "Closest soldier is a minute from your location. Major Michael Silalahi. Indonesian Kopassus"

"Affirmative" I answered and I saw a man in all-black military. His face was painted black and he was not holding any firearm. "You ready?" He nodded and I took the emergency rifle and loaded the ammunition and offered him my rifle.

"I'm fine" He said and I hope he is really that good of a soldier because I would hate to see him die.

"We get in we get out" He briefly said and I nodded.

We entered the building and heard Arabic from the room, Major Silalahi tensed and I know he understood the meaning of the words just spoken. We rushed to the room and I froze. The big man was stomping on Santana and he was pointing an AK-47 to Santana's head. It was the flashlight on my rifle that made us able to see what was happening. The lights on the ceiling were broken and I had a feeling that Santana broke them. The Indonesian soldier pulled out his combat knife and without waiting for anything he stabbed the guy's neck and pulled the knife until blood was covering the front part of the guy's shirt.

"Agent Pierce, come in" I heard and I answered. "Paramedics in a few minutes" I looked at Santana and noticed her eyes were closed and I rushed over to her side.

"Santana! SANTANA!" I called her and she didn't even budge. I shook her and even then she didn't even wince. I know she's in pain and the fact that she's not responding is so bad. I clenched my fingers and pushed touched her sternum with my bended index finger and pushed it .I touched her neck to check for some response, some signs that she is breathing and didn't even find a pulse. "FUCK" I started doing CPRs and the Indonesian military man pushed me over.

"You've been on patrol for hours haven't you?" I asked and he told me to give Santana some breathing and I bend over and touched my lips with hers. I opened her mouth, pinched her nose and blew some air to her mouth.

"I am one of the Indonesian Army Special Forces or as I say it. . Kopassus. My team just came back from a mission and fortunately we were passing by."

It was into the third cycles that Santana coughed; even though she did responded she did not open her eyes so Brittany pushed her so she was sleeping on her side not her back. Santana could see a mixture of blood and saliva out of her mouth and the medics were swiftly walking in and they took Santana to a gurney and they ran to transport her with a transport.

"Excuse me" One of the medics looked at me and pointed at the others. "Should we get them or her first?"

"Get her and the guy" I pointed at David and they nodded.

"Get into the heli" one of the doctors said and I climbed into the heli with Karofsky and Santana in the helicopter.

The ride back to the base was fast but it was the longest time in the world for me. Santana's heart stopped twice and we were lucky there were a lot of bandages to suppress the bleeding and there was a defibrillator in the medical heli. As soon as we got to the base Santana was taken to the OR and as soon as she is ready she will be flown back to Fort Marshall.

"Brittany?" Rachel's voice was alert and I knew Santana already told her about the move she's making today. "What's up?"

"Santana . . .she's injured" Rachel began to whisper and I knew she is in a room filled with soldiers. "She's in the OR but they said she will be transported back to Fort Marshall as soon as she can"

"Do I need to fly there?"

"No . . Quinn" I said and I can imagine Rachel nodding. "See you soon"

The wait was really bad and more soldiers from the building already arrived. Most of them are in critical condition and one Karofsky was allowed to wait. When he saw me he looked at his hands and he looked apologetic. "Hey" I said and he shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"They pumped morphine to my system, so I feel sort of dull" He smiled and he looked at the red lamp above the OR's door. "She's in there? Stupid stubborn bitch" He cursed and she took his hand. "She shouldn't have come"

"If she hadn't come you'll be dead by now" I coldly snapped and I sighed. "Sorry" I said and he smiled. "You'll both recover" I said more to myself than to him.

Just as I turned around a group of men in all-black military uniform walked in. One of them spotted me and I recognized him as Major Silalahi who saved Santana's life. "Good evening" I said and they stopped in front of me.

"I'm Colonel Agus" One of them saluted and I saluted back not knowing how I'm supposed to react. "We are from Indonesia. We'd like to ask you to not tell about our affiliation in the mission. Thank you" He saluted again and they stormed out. Their faces looked like they faced hundreds of awful things and I am quite sure they did. Major Silalahi smiled as they marched out of the hospital undetected. How they didn't alert security is still a mystery even for me.

One of the doctors who operated on Santana came out and he looked around for me. I walked towards him and he sighed. "We managed to help her but she's still in a coma and we need to send her back to USA as soon as possible. We don't have the equipment to do more things here"

"I'll take care of it" I said and I started contacting several people and I borrowed a private medical jet. I still remember when I helped an international weaponry company and the owner was really glad that I interfered because he almost made a wrong decision regarding a really sensitive matter. In no time both Santana and Karofsky was transported back to Fort Marshall and was in the best medical staff's care as soon as they got admitted to the army hospital. Rachel already took care of all the other 'administration' problems and Quinn picked me up from the airport while Santana was delivered to the hospital.

"You look like hell" She said.

"Hospital food, bitchy nurse, weepy Dave, and a near-death girlfriend can do that to you" I snapped and she raised her eyebrow.

"Calm down Britt, she's in good hands now"

"I wish" I sighed and she parked on the road.

"She said it. . she's a wimp. She won't trust enough to let you off the hook" She smiled and I nodded.

When we arrived back at home I went straight to my bathroom and stripped. I swear the sands from Iraq seemed to be sticking to every part of my body. . it's in my shoes, my shirt, my trousers, my hair . . everywhere. I threw my clothes to the white hamper and went under the warm shower. When the warm water poured over my head I felt how tired I really was. I was tired both emotionally and physically and in the shower . . in the boring white bathroom was the one place I could pour all my emotions out.

After I finished bathing and crying I went to the kitchen and cooked dinner for Rachel and Quinn. Quinn told me Rachel was working non-stop to find out who was behind all the action in Iraq because there is no way in Hell the government would do something to sabotage anything right now. Rachel walked in with a briefcase and she looked even more tired than I must do.

"Hey" Quinn followed behind and she looked even worse than Rachel do. "I've_" She stopped talking when she saw the food I just cooked and she put a bag filled with take-outs. "Food" She smiled and she grabbed some fries from the bowl and I pouted. "The pout is back"

In rare moments like these Quinn's real accent was back and it felt like a real heartwarming gift. "It's nice" I said and it took her a moment to realize what I meant.

"It is" She smiled when Rachel reentered the kitchen still in her uniform but with a lot of papers in her hands. "You're ready for dinner?" Rachel nodded and moved some plates and put her papers down. Before she sat down Quinn walked towards her and took the rubber tying Rachel's hair and Rachel's brown hair fell down. Rachel looked up from her papers to Quinn and I felt I am not supposed to be watching. "Change first?"

"Right. . sorry" Rachel stood up and she turned around with some papers but Quinn snatched it with a grim smile. "Okay okay" She raised her arms defensively and I remembered the way Santana pushed me back when she was trying to prove that she was stronger than I am. "She's going to be fine. Trust me" Quinn said and I faked a smile for her sake.

Rachel came back and she went back to her job as Quinn scooped some food to her plate. I can still remember how strict Rachel was with her diet and I watched as she took a mouthful of mashed potato and swallowed. "What?" She asked and I looked away when I realized I was staring.

"Just got used to the strict diet Rachel Berry" I admitted and she smiled shyly laughed.

"Well. . you know Quinn better than I do." I smirked when I realized what she meant. "So sympathy belly" Rachel tapped her belly and I smiled. "I'll have to continue in my study. . .or do you want me to hang with you?" Rachel asked and I waved then away.

"I'll be fine" I said and she took her work upstairs. I went upstairs and went to Santana's untouched room. There were some signs that she was here but I can see she didn't get any sleep because she didn't even touch the bed. I closed the door behind me and sighed. It wasn't until I was in my room already tucked in by myself I remembered that no one had told Santana's family or someone who Santana treasured enough to be her family. Emily. The person who broke Santana's heart more than one time and still Santana is hooked to her for reasons I don't understand.

I went to my computer and wasn't surprised when I could find her phone number easier than anything I picked up my phone. The phone Santana programmed for the four of us. "Hello?" A husky Santana-like voice answered and I can hear the phone scrambled away. Finally a much girlier voice answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Emily?" I asked and I can hear her sigh.

"I'll pay you back next week" She snapped. "Who is this?" I looked up and gathered my strength.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, Santana was in an accident and she's in Fort Marshall Medical Center"

"_What?_" Panic was all over her voice and I told her a fake . . rendition of the accident. "I can't go to Charleston. . I can't afford the bus" She said and I sighed.

"Don't worry about that. I'll mail you a ticket"

"Is this for real?"

"Why on earth would you think I'm lying?" I asked and she gave me an explanation about watching a Korean TV series and I sighed. "I'm not, so can you take a leave and maybe go here to visit?"

"Sure" She briefly answered and I hung up. Then as promised I bought her a plane ticket and emailed it to her. A minute later she emailed me back to thank me and I decided it was all enough for one day.

When I woke up there was rustle in the kitchen and I saw Rachel and Quinn in the kitchen. Rachel was already in her uniform and Quinn was in black yoga pants and a big white button-up shirt. "A friend of mine will come and stay here for a few days" I said and they looked up from their breakfast.

"What friend?" Quinn had cut her hair and now she's sporting a really Posh style hairstyle.

"A friend, it's no big deal. She can stay . . in the guest room"

"Your car is here" Rachel threw a car key and I saw the delicious sign of Audi and I smirked. "Don't get ticket" She laughed and I poured a glass of orange juice and took it all in one big swallow.

"I'm going to the hospital" I said and they mumbled yes or something similar to that. I went outside and saw the sleek black Audi. I cheered in my head but kept my cool and climbed to the driver's seat. Soon I was gliding towards Fort Marshall Medical Center and in no time I arrived. At the hospital room a doctor was checking Santana's vitals and I cleared my throat to let him know I am here.

"How's she doing?"

"She just needs to open those stubborn eyes so I can see what eye color she has. For a beautiful girl like her I'll guess grey or blue?" He smiled and checked the incision on her knee. It was still swelling and they need it to swell down first. "Colonel, your friend is here. Greet her won't you. . don't be so rude" The doctor opened one of Santana's eyes and the pupils still constricts. "I'll have to leave now, wake up soon ma'am"

I pulled one of the chairs and touched Santana's hand lightly. "Hey, you're not gonna tell me about the things you did in there?" I waited for a response and when there was none I waited again for a certain amount of time Santana would have taken if she were really answering. "The man who saved your life was smaller than most of the soldiers we have but he's really strong. He just stabbed the guy's throat and slit it open. I am quite sure he'll be like Nearly Headless Nick"

I rambled some more until it was time to pick Emily up from the airport and I told Santana I will be back soon. On the way to the airport a lot of thoughts hit my brain. . what if Emily can wake Santana up? How am I supposed to answer her questions? What if Santana doesn't want anything to do with me once she wakes up? I quickly push those thoughts away and parked my car. I can spot Emily immediately but let her wait for a few minutes before leaving my car to clear my head. I tapped her shoulders and she said she got everything she needed which was a really big hiking backpack and a small purse. I could see why Santana was hooked to her. . she looked nothing like me. She had beautiful bronze hair and even more beautiful grey eyes.

"Hey" she said and I helped her with her backpack but she refused. "You must be Ms. Pierce" She offered her hand and I politely shook it. "I didn't know I was still her emergency contact. Is she well? Can I see her?"

"We're going straight to the hospital" I said and she nodded.

As soon as we reached the hospital I parked on a VIP spot and an MP rushed over to me, but before anything could happen I showed him the ID card General Schuester gave Quinn and I, right before he asked us to be the ones who interrogate Santana and Rachel as soon as they got back. He nodded and saluted at me. I can see Emily quirking her eyebrow but I ignored it and I led her towards Santana's room.

"Ms. Pierce" A nurse nodded and I smiled at her. I slide the glass door open for Emily and I can see Emily was looking at Santana sadder than ever.

"What happened?"

"I already told you" I said coldly and she looked at me even more confused.

"You're her doctor or something?"

"I am her buddy, in a war we always have a buddy" I said and she looked confusedly at Santana's immobile body.

"Ms. Pierce" The doctor was back and he injected a few things into Santana's system. "Colonel Lopez, you have another visitor here. What's her name?"

"I'm here Santana. You can wake up right now" Emily said and suddenly her heartbeat climbed over the roof and it flatlined.

"CODE BLUE!" The doctor shouted at the nurse station right in front of Santana's room and we were ushered out of the room, the blinds were drawn and we couldn't see what was happening inside. After a few minutes the doctor went out and Emily was first to jump from the couch to ask what happened. "Santana needs to go back to the OR, there were some internal bleeding and we need to repair them as soon as possible"

"Do it" Emily said but the doctor looked at me.

"What are the odds?" I asked and Emily looked even more confused and she looked at the doctor.

"Why are you asking her?" Emily asked but the doctor ignored her.

"The odds are we take her to surgery, she recovers and maybe. . just a mild maybe she will wake up before Ms. Fabray give birth" The doctor said and I nodded to approve for his next action.

. . . .

"ARRRRGH!" I jumped out of my bed and rushed over to Quinn's room. "RACHEL! BRITT!" She was shouting and Rachel ran from the kitchen in her tan shirt panicking when she saw Quinn's flushing face. "Get me to the hospital" She breathed out and Rachel and I rushed over to her. Rachel took the Labor Bag Quinn prepared a week before the doctor predic ted she was going to give birth. I helped Quinn up and she walked slowly while drawing short breath. Emily was also in the kitchen at that time and she looked at me questioningly. After the surgery Santana didn't wake up and her muscles are starting to atrophy, I decided it would be better if Emily stay here so we can take turns to go to the hospital and accompany Santana. After a month, she decided to get a part-time job to make sure she was not a total burden even though I already told her it was totally fine.

"Get the door! Get the door" I said and she ran towards the door to the driveway. Rachel's SUV was ready to take off at once and we were soon speeding to the hospital. Emily excused herself just before we took off and suddenly I was pacing outside the delivery room.

Just an hour in a nurse came out and called me to come into the room. "Welcome to the world Jack Fabray" Quinn said with a streak of tear down her face.

. . . .

"It's in the paper she signed just before she went into coma" The doctor said and I slammed the paper down to the table.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I shouted and the doctor backed a few steps. "If you pull the respiratory support she's going to suffocate! She won't be able to breathe on her own"

"It's been more than she wanted it to be"

"You said she's been making progress! You can't do it now!" I pleaded.

"One week" He said finally and I sighed depressed that Santana might be not be waking up at all.

The past three months had been stressful with Jack crying his eyes out every night, Emily as depressed as I am and now I have to read an agreement that Santana signed just before the surgery that put her out. She said she signed an agreement saying that she will be on life support for no more than two months and the doctor was either in love with Santana or me that he let Santana on life support for more than she asked for.

"What did the doctor said?" Rachel was leaning on the wall beside the door of the conference room I used. I can imagine she heard everything but she asked for my sake.

"She'll get one week. That's all. If it turns out that she's not waking up . . " I couldn't finish my sentence because my eyes were tearing up and Rachel pulled me to a hug.

"One day at a time" She said and I nodded.

. . . .

"Ms. Pierce, Ms. Sneijder. . . it's tomorrow" The doctor said as she check on Santana again.

"You're not going to give her anything?" Emily asked and the doctor shook his head.

"See you tomorrow?" I nodded and Emily followed the doctor out to talk to him about something. I sat on Santana's bed and stroked her face.

"San" My voice came out worse than I expected and I began to sob my eyes out. "Please wake up. . _please_" I looked down and saw my tear falling on her arm and I quickly wipe it off.

. . . .

"It's time" The doctor said and everyone was here. Quinn, Rachel, and Karofsky. Emily had to go back to Lima for a few hours and she'll be back before the funeral. We were planning to tell Santana's family as soon as her. . passing was official. His words next sounded just like a blur of things and when he finally pulled the tube of her throat I sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"I love you Santana" I whispered in her ear and I laid my head on hers. Quinn rubbed my back and Karofsky was trying to hide that he was crying by going out of the room. Suddenly her fingers twitched and she coughed. "Water" She croaked and I rushed to give her a drink from the glass of water beside her bed. I led the straw to her mouth and she sucked but she didn't drink too much. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

"Hi" Santana said and I pulled a chair. The doctor checked her vitals and nodded encouragingly.

"Hi" I said and I couldn't hold myself from pushing her hair out of her face like I've been doing for the past three months. "You were out for quite some time" I said and she cocked her head in confusion although I can see her movement was limited. She's probably still in pain.

"In a coma?" She asked and I nodded.

"You lost a massive amount of blood" I said and she looked off to somewhere in space and but she came back as fast as she could.

When I saw she tried to move she can't because her whole body was practically in a cast and she started to panic I realized it wasn't because she can't move. . "Dave" Her face changed from panic to horror and I made her stay on her bed. "Where am I?"

"You're in Fort Marshall" I answered and Rachel entered the room with Quinn. Jack was sleeping soundly and they moved closer towards Santana's bed slowly.

"You're awake" It was evident Rachel was relieved when she actually touched Santana. It was even funnier when Santana stiffen and looked dumbstrucked when she did. "This is Jack Fabray" She proudly said and Santana's face changed again.

"How long was I out?"

"Three months"

Rachel told Santana all about the awards and even Karofsky entered the room with his famous expensive cane. But one thing did make me smile that day.

"Am I allowed to go home?"

"Of course not" She smirked her signature grin and I smiled inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been having what anyone else would say 'writer's block' and I hated it so much. Hope it's not that much of a bust and I'm so sorry for the long update :) Hope you forgive me.. . **

**Anyway. . to cheer you all up check out user/TheDianPS?feature=mhee it's my friend's band and they are building their way towards success! Recently their vocalist just became a Worldwide twitter trend! If you noticed Mikha Angelo just a few days ago. . if you use twitter at all.  
**

**So enjoy the new chapter!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

The Four Square

Chapter 15

Pregnancy Pact

Rachel was pacing down her hallway office with a phone in her hands. "Yes _Major_ Lopez" Rachel didn't like to remind fellow officers about their position. "No. . I can't tell you more about it" Somehow he found out that Santana went to Iraq to extract a mission. "This is a national secret as Ms. Lopez was a civilian and not a soldier so it isn't my place to tell you anything anyway" Rachel listened as he reasoned for a full minute before realizing Rachel was not answering.

"I'm very sorry Colonel" He said and I forgave him at once.

"I understand your concern Lopez. I'll tell you everything if I hear anything" Rachel hung up and she sighed. She reentered her room and her second in command was waiting with a file. He said the MP was trying to catch some criminals and Rachel told him to take care of it as his first big assignment off warzone. To be honest Rachel told him that so she could go home and take care of her own problem.

Right now Quinn is almost in his third trimester or a simpler way of saying six months in. She's no longer tired all the time but now she's panicking about the baby's room. She's stressing about the wallpaper she needed to put on or does the crib needs a mosquito net? Are there any mosquitos in Fort Marshall? Now Rachel needs to buy some pasta because somehow Quinn wants Italian food for dinner even though for the past two months she had hated the smell of tomatoes.

"Rachel?" Rachel almost audibly sighed. "Are you going home yet? Both Britt and Emily are here and I don't like being alone with her. . she listens to Metallica even louder than Brittany listens to Barney theme song when she's depressed and God knows right now she's depressed" She said and Rachel smiled. "Are you there?"

"Yes Quinn. . is it okay if I stop by the hospital first?" Rachel waited for an answer and smiled again when Quinn grumbled an okay.

Rachel drove her car towards the hospital and peeked into the room for a minute. Unknowingly by Rachel a nurse had watched her did that every time she stopped by the hospital for only a minute or two to peek and finally intervened.

"It doesn't help" She said from her chart.

"Excuse me?" Rachel stopped and her boots squeaked against the clean floor.

"You've been visiting Colonel Lopez and not going into her room" She stated and Rachel quirked her eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's not a question I can answer myself. . I'm afraid" Rachel answered and she sighed. "I have a tricky relationship with her" Rachel said and the nurse grinned.

"I can see it. But she needs you and your awkwardness right now"

"I can't see it but I'll try" Rachel turned around and she glanced at the room where Santana was. "I'll try when I'm not alone so I have to contain my emotions" The nurse smiled and nodded at Rachel.

Rachel got to her car and sped towards her two-story house. When she first got to the house the first thing she did was redid all the security details. All the windows were completed with sensors and alarms, the doors are opened not only with keys but also with discreet biometric scanner but it was only activated when she's not home. All visitors who press the doorbell or knocked on the door will get their fingerprints scanned and the results will automatically send to Rachel's phone. It wasn't paranoia but Rachel Berry doesn't like surprises. . not even the slightest one.

Rachel opened the door and she waited until it locked behind her before moving into the house. She searched for Quinn and found her in the living room blocking the sound from Emily and Brittany's room with earwax. Rachel tapped her shoulders and kissed Quinn's forehead, she looked at ease at once and Rachel inwardly felt really happy her reaction was real relaxed. "Do you want me to have a talk with them?" She nodded and I stood up. I went to Emily's first and put on my most serious face as I knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Emily peeked and saw she was in for the long talk. "Give me a minute" she closed her door and emerged moments later with a black hoodie on. "What's up?"

Rachel put her hands behind her back and looked sullenly at Emily. "You do know Ms. Fabray is pregnant right?"

"Yeah, pretty hard to miss" She rolled her eyes and Rachel couldn't even imagine why Santana can keep up with the girl.

"She's hormonal and I don't think she wants her baby to be David Bowie or something. Please keep the Metallica down or I might need to put you in a motel instead of the house, just tell me if you need to change the living arrangements"

Emily smirked and looked at Rachel. . she was a bit taller than Rachel but looking at the woman in front of her in full military ACU made Rachel a few inches taller and she nodded. "I'll keep it down"

"Thank you" Rachel said and she turned on her heels. She can feel Emily was watching and didn't go to Britt's room until she heard the door closed.

Once she was sure Emily wasn't looking she took off her military cap and opened Brittany's door. Brittany was sitting on one of the comforters facing the window and she heard Rachel entering her room but didn't bother to turn around. Rachel went to Britt's abandoned MacBook and turned the music, which was Barney's theme sing off. At that Brittany looked at Rachel and sighed but didn't say anything, instead she mumbled. "I like that song" Rachel smiled and sat on the armrest of the chair.

"You doing okay?" Rachel might not understand what it is that she had with Santana but she understood how it felt to lose someone over a war and she hated it. She hated that she could remember.

"Should be fine" She answered and she sighed at Emily's Metallica roar. "Do you want me to move her to a motel?"

"No. .it's fine. I knew her. . well I researched her before she went out with Santana because I was afraid Santana was going out with a spy from the way Emily acts. "Just be okay Britt" Rachel smiled softly and she went back to Quinn. Quinn was sleeping on the couch and Rachel slowly took the earplug off, in the process she woke up and smiled without opening her eyes. Ever since Rachel had found out Quinn was pregnant she had tried to make sure Quinn was comfortable all the time.

The night was ending and Quinn felt her eyes closing down slowly. Rachel tugged her hand and led Quinn to her bedroom, when she turned around Quinn pulled her and Rachel didn't feel like fighting it. "I'm still in my uniform. . I'm smelly and filthy" Rachel said and Quinn sighed.

"Go take a super-fast bath and come here soldier" she said and Rachel jumped out of bed, into the bathroom and immediately took a bath as fast as she could. When she got back she saw Quinn vast asleep and closed the door lightly behind her before she skipped towards her room.

When she woke up, Brittany was already cooking breakfast and getting ready to go to the hospital. . those are the things that she did for the last month or so. Someone knocked on the door and Rachel went on to get it only to be greeted by a stranger.

"Hi" The tall man offered his hand and Rachel took it. "Does Quinn Fabray lives here?"

He was wearing a smart suit and Rachel could see he wasn't America from the way he's talking and walking. "Hi, Colonel Berry" Rachel introduced himself without letting him into the house. "You are?"

"Oh where are my manners?" He smiled and took a step back. "I'm Finn Hudson" Rachel could hear Quinn waking up and she looked at the man.

"You are?" She repeated her question and crossed her arm.

"I'm her baby's father" He said and Rachel was as shocked as she could be.

Fifteen minutes later Quinn, Rachel and Finn was sitting in front of the fireplace. Brittany was making tea again and she's confused on what was happening right now. Emily agreed to keep watch at the hospital while the others compose their problem.

"Eeer" Finn broke the silence and was met by Quinn's piercing glare. "I heard you were pregnant"

"How did you hear?" Rachel snarled and he nervously looked at her.

"I had my PI check her after . . . we eeh slept together" Finn said and Rachel got up.

"I'd love to stay here and chat everything up with you but I gotta work" Rachel put on her ACU jacket and walked out as fast as she can. Quinn looked at Rachel's figure and she followed her.

"Rachel" She called and Rachel stopped walking. "Don't leave. . please"

"I have nothing left to say to Mr. Hudson. I'll leave you to finish whatever it is you need to finish and I hope you'll still be here when I come back" Rachel entered her black SUV and Quinn could see the lines on her face back there.

"Rachel" She stroked her cheek and smiled. "I'll go to your office later. . is that okay?"

"Ask Brittany to drive you" Rachel said and she drove as fast as she can out of the house.

Quinn took a deep breath and walk back towards the house. Finn Hudson was not a random stranger she met in a random bar. . he was her ex-boyfriend from 'Spy School'. When Rachel and Quinn went separate ways in England she seek his help to find her mother. Finn had refused at first but after a few minutes of conversation he had opened his computer and helped immediately. Rachel's research. .of course made them unable to access anything because Rachel was smart enough to cover everything including encrypting all the data that has anything to do with Judy Fabray.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Quinn closed the wooden slide door and glared at Finn. "What the hell?"

"You know what our mission was and you chose to ignore it" Finn barked back. "The youngest Lopez was the one we needed! Not the middle! Are you stupid enough to get yourself involved?"

"Involved in what?" Brittany entered the room and she glared at Finn too. "We were getting close enough to actually talk her into negotiation with her family! Now she's in a fucking coma and we don't know what to do except wait!"

"Wait? You could've reported back! You are AWOL! Not MIA!" He shouted angrily.

"Keep your voice down! Rachel planted enough bugs that we might need to clear the records" Quinn said. "Leave Finn"

"It's my baby" He said softly and Quinn sighed.

"I know" Quinn quietly answered and she looked at Finn. "Until Lopez wake up and we'll fulfill the mission. . but after that I will quit" Quinn said and she looked at Brittany who nodded.

Finn look at Quinn's swollen belly and sighed. "I get to pick the name" His tone was final and Quinn nodded. "I'll be around" he said.

Just as promised Brittany drove Quinn to Rachel's office on the way to the hospital and she climbed down Britt's car as fast as she could much to Brittany's dismay. As soon as Quinn reached Rachel's office she smiled when she saw Rachel's furrowed brow and she was reading a thick 'classified' file on someone.

"Colonel" Quinn said and Rachel looked up with a smile on her face. "Rachel" Quinn closed the door behind her and walked towards Rachel's table. "I have something to tell you" Her face turned serious and Rachel leaned back in her leather chair.

"Have a seat" Rachel said casually and she was confused when Quinn didn't even smile.

"Before all happened. . before we went to England we had a mission"

"The small box?" Quinn shook her head and Rachel let her carry on.

"The mission wasn't what. . . it was who. It was similar to your mission to find my mother. It was Santiago Lopez"

"Santana's younger brother?"

"The intelligence agencies around the world wanted his knowledge of something just like the knowledge they needed from my mother and because they can't catch my mother. . they're trying to catch her brother"

Rachel stood up and Quinn sighed. Whenever Rachel stands up it means she's going to close all the doors she opened a while ago and Quinn had always hated it. "Why are you telling me this?" Her tone was icy for reasons Quinn could not explain.

"I'm telling you because Finn Hudson is Agent 003. Finn is the last member of our team and he's here to make sure we finish what we've started"

"Did you accept the mission? Did you?"

"I did. . .Brittany didn't" Quinn admitted and Rachel sighed. "What now?"

"Why are you asking me _now_?" Rachel snapped and she immediately felt sorry when Quinn looked so defenseless. "Finish what you started. Keep Lopez out of it. All of them" She firmly said and when Quinn didn't say anything she added. "You know the way out"

Quinn looked at Rachel who had returned to reading her thick 'classified' file and decided that it was best that she leave her alone for now. So Quinn turn around and left the door ajar the way it was before she came.

"Agent Fabray report: Santiago Lopez's position: Lima, Ohio. West Avenue 290" Quinn left a message for Finn. If the MI6 needs a kid like Santiago maybe they'll let hers loose.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! A short chapter. . I know I know. It's just a filler. Just to make sure everyone is not confused. At this point Santana is still in a coma but she's waking up soon as you know. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Four Square

Chapter 16

Pregnancy Pact II

"What the fuck did you do?" Rachel barged into Quinn's room as soon as the alert alarm on Santiago roared. "FUCK!" Rachel slammed the alarm to the window and now the house alarm is roaring too. "SHIT!"

Quinn had never seen Rachel that mad and it was honestly very scary. "Calm down" Her voice wavered and Rachel pushed the button on her phone to turn the house alarm off before the MP comes. "Let me explain" Quinn stood up and tried to take Rachel's arm but Rachel pulled her arm away and she turned around. "Where are you going?" Quinn asked when Rachel stormed off towards the closet and took her duffel bag. Without answering Rachel went to her car and sped off to God knows where.

"Quinn?" Brittany came out of her room and looked at the broken window. "What just happened?"

"Rachel Berry happened" Quinn muttered and she remembered the first time she told Rachel she was pregnant and Rachel was maybe not mad at all judging from the way she is mad right now.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. She knew how stress can affect pregnancy and she hates how much stress Quinn is under right now. "What did you do?"

"Santiago" It took one word to trigger Brittany's anger too and Quinn felt she was being kept out of one big secret between Rachel, Brittany and Santana.

"You told Finn where he was?" Brittany made sure and Quinn nodded. "You know how bad it is?" Quinn shook her head and saw Brittany looking outside and she took her phone. After a few mysterious phone calls and she looked at Quinn. "Rachel will be back in just a few days"

"Are you mad at me?" Brittany asked and she tried to suppress the discomfort at her back and she massaged the back of her neck with her own hand.

Brittany looked at her best friend and sighed. Santiago Lopez needs to be saved no matter what. . and CIA's second best agent is right now driving her ass off towards Lima, Ohio to make sure BSI, CIA or Mossad or anything is already hot on her tail. But right now Quinn is pregnant and she can't take too much stress or the fetus will be damaged and no one wants that.

"We'll see in a few days" Brittany took the heating pad Rachel bought a few days ago and felt the warmth left from the last time Quinn used it and put it against Quinn's back. "I'm going to the hospital" Brittany said and Quinn sighed.

"You're back" Quinn said from the couch. She wanted to pee but she's really holding it to make sure Rachel was okay. When Quinn looked at Rachel's face she gasped and stood up. "What the hell happened?"

"What the fuck did you think was going to happen?" Rachel snapped but she pulled her tone back and she looked at her boots and softened her eyes before looking back at Quinn. "Let me do that again" She took a deep breath and continued. "The BSI was there a few seconds faster and I had to make sure Santiago didn't inhale the chloroform the agent was already pouring on ta small handkerchief" Rachel said and Quinn knew Rachel was simplifying it for her sake. There was a bandage on her cheek and her left eye was slightly black while her lower lip was cut and she was a bit limping.

Quinn raised her hand to caress Rachel's undamaged cheek and she stiffened but didn't swat Quinn's hand away. "Are you telling me where you're putting Santiago?" Rachel smiled but shook her head. "It's okay. . I understand" Quinn said and she took a step closer to Rachel. She kissed Rachel's eyes and her injured cheek. "I'm so sorry"

"Hey. . I'm not going to dwell on it and you're not going to either" Rachel said and she hugged Quinn. "I'm sorry I swore in front of the baby" Rachel smiled and Quinn felt the tension between them was gone. As easy as that.

"Are you going to tell me why Santiago Lopez is so. . . protected? While my mother was. . unprotected?" Quinn asked and Rachel who had a feeling the question was going to come out sooner or later.

"Go to your room?" Rachel offered and Quinn nodded. Rachel limped a bit towards Quinn's room and Quinn saw Rachel's face cringed when Quinn touched the wrong part of her body. "This is what happens if you do something that will jeopardize someone else's life. . someone else has to take the fall" Rachel said and they laid back on the bed.

"Start talking" Quinn said and Rachel laughed. She missed Quinn more than she thought she would've.

"So twenty years ago when Judy and Santiago were still younger the CIA and BSI made sure that the savants were well educated. Judy was indirectly pushed while Santiago was a genius since he was born and her parents knew what he needed. The BSI made sure your stepfather saved your mother and CIA made sure they recruit at least one of the family members into the Agency. The only problem was that other countries intelligence want their brains too and it was something that can't really happen because it was as dangerous as it can be."

"Doesn't answer the question"

"Judy Fabray did not go unprotected" Rachel saw Quinn's angry face and she quickly talked again. "She was with John Baker. John was not a regular soldiers. . he was a George Cross soldier and he was most definitely not a weak soldier. The best of the best"

"But he married my mother"

"That was a bonus for your mother. Or the other way around" Rachel quickly added before she ignited another fire. "Even I couldn't find your mother when I wanted to. . that says something don't you think?"

Brittany and Emily were glad that Rachel was finally back. The past few days Rachel was gone to God Knows where the worst Quinn was probably was. If it weren't for Brittany's forcing nature Quinn probably would neglect all her diet plans and start drinking. . which is not a very good thing to do when you're pregnant. Emily had to hide all the alcohol and drugs to make sure Quinn wasn't even a bit tempted to consume them.

"Hey" Rachel took a plateful of carbs and vegetables and gave it to Quinn. "Eat" She said and Quinn shook her head.

"That is enough to feed a unit" She pointed at the food Emily and Brittany were taking towards them. She took one spoonful of potatoes and pointed it to Rachel's mouth. "If I'm going to eat this. . you're going to eat this" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head.

"I'm eating this" Rachel took an apple from her pocket and Quinn snatched the fruit and threw it somewhere. "There goes my lunch" Rachel's mouth was met by a huge spoonful of potatoes and she had to put it into her mouth or her uniform will get smudges. "That's not fair!" Rachel exclaimed while trying to make sure all the potatoes are not going anywhere near her pristine uniform.

Quinn munched on one of the steamed carrots and smiled. "Eat" He tried to say it the way Rachel said it but failed miserably and Rachel was shoving some spaghetti into her mouth. Rachel could see how awkward it was for Emily and Brittany but she didn't care. For the first time in her life she was showing affection to someone she loved without fearing anything would go wrong

Slowly but surely Brittany and Emily left the living room and they were soon in the kitchen again. "I need to go back to Ohio next month" Emily suddenly said.

"How long?" Brittany popped a strawberry into her mouth and chewed slowly.

"A few weeks. . I have some things I need to settle"

"I'll book the plane ticket for you" Brittany offered but Emily refused.

"I am capable of doing it" Emily said and Brittany sighed. "The limit is next month right?"

"Are you sure you want to go home? She might wake up" Brittany said and Emily looked sad. "She's a fighter" Brittany said and Emily looked down. She was hiding the tears she was quietly letting go.

"Might is not good enough" She choked out.

Brittany left the conversation about Santana right there and never even thought of revisiting the conversation. Unlike most people think Brittany was not always in a good mood. When Brittany found Santana on the ground on the brink of death she was angry, when Quinn told the BSI about Santiago's whereabouts she was angry, when Quinn is acting out of pregnancy hormones she acted out and she didn't feel bad about it and right now she's angry Emily doesn't believe that Santana is coming back. . that Santana is going to be with them as soon as she's ready and not even a stupid time limit should limit her life.

"Well might is what you got" Brittany snapped and Emily wiped away the tears on her face. "If that's not enough you can move back to Lima and I'll call you when she does wakes up"

"We were separated! You brought me here and expect me to wait?"

"She loved you" Brittany threw back with as much venom as she could and Emily took an involuntary step back. "No let me correct that. . she's in love with you. She has been since you were together" Brittany said and Emily shook her head.

"That's not true" She said and Brittany sighed.

"Believe what you want" Brittany left the kitchen and grabbed her keys from the hanger. The black Audi needed to be washed but she'll just drop it off at a washer and it'll be good again.

The nurse on the counter no longer came into Santana's room whenever Brittany came and for Brittany if was just a bonus. She knew deep down the time she had with Santana was limited and she will not waste any second of it.

"I'm telling you" Rachel took a deep breath threateningly and the doctor took a step back. "If you pull the plug on Santana's life. . I will end yours" She pointed a finger towards the doctor's chest and he took a step back.

"Colonel Berry I am just honoring her wishes" The doctor said and Rachel pointed at Quinn and Brittany in Santana's room.

"Quinn Fabray is having a baby in a few days, if you kill her friend right now it will make some additional unnecessary stress and for the sake of the kid don't" Rachel said and the doctor sighed.

"Colonel" He sighed and Rachel glared at him. "I'll give her some time but if there is no significant progress I'll need to do it" He said and ran away before Rachel could say anything else and Rachel looked at the hospital room.

Rachel promised her sake and for Santana's sake to let Santana go as soon as Jack is born. Yes. . that's right. Quinn had chosen a name for her upcoming baby. She had an idea to take on a name of a smart, innovative people and while she was browsing for names she found Jack Dorsey. At first she thought she never heard the name but then she searched the name in Google and she found out that Jack Dorsey was a really good-looking lad . . the extra point was . .he was the founder of Twitter. Yep. Twitter. Rachel had chosen the middle name just like Quinn had wanted since she told Rachel she was pregnant.

"Jack Barry Fabray" Quinn pronounced proudly in Santana's room. Brittany had made Quinn and Rachel accompany her to the hospital and spend as much time as she can with Santana. Right now even though Santana is probably not even hearing their words it is possible that Santana is and Brittany is not taking any chances.

"AARRRGH!" Quinn's scream echoed in the delivery room and Rachel was . .well the lucky one to be holding her hand.

"Breath breath breath" Rachel whispered and Quinn glared.

"I AM BREATHING!" She shouted and the doctor looked at Quinn confusedly.

"Ms. Fabray one more huge push! Come on! On three" Quinn took a deep breath and watched as Rachel and the doctor took a deep breath too to count.

"One" Quinn grasped. . crushed Rachel's hand.

"Two" She's preparing all she had to push the baby out.

"Three" With all her might she pushed and soon her baby's crying filled the delivery room and Rachel leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You did it" Rachel whispered and the doctor smiled as he brought the baby to her arms.

"How do you do it?" Rachel asked and the doctor looked at the doctor and she sighed.

"I'll pull the respiratory tube out of her throat and stop all the other stuff" The doctor said and when Rachel glared again she turned Rachel around. "You don't want to know. Just go in there. . be with her. . say your goodbyes"

Rachel looked at Brittany and decided against getting into the room, so instead she called Quinn. "Hey. . can you take Jack here? They're doing it in just few hours. Take your time. . don't rush. Be careful" Rachel hung up and dialed another number.

"Karofsky. . you gotta fly back here. Yes. . you'll want to" Rachel buried her face in her hands until she felt someone sat beside her. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Quinn. Her vanilla body butter smelled nice in the sterile hospital.

Jack was sleeping soundly and Rachel looked at Quinn and she felt her eyes wet. Quinn saw a glimpse of a vulnerable Rachel Berry and she caresses Rachel's hand lightly. After a while Karofsky arrived and he was still wearing a thick fur jacket and he was really wet from the sweat his body produced. "She's still here right?" He leaned on his cane and Rachel nodded. "Can I see her?" Rachel nodded again and Karofsky entered Santana's room.

Brittany joined Rachel and Quinn in the waiting room and she took baby Jack from Quinn's arm. Quinn immediately hugged Rachel as soon as Jack was safely in Brittany's arm and Rachel leaned into her. "This isn't right" Rachel muttered and she looked at Karofsky through the blinds. "She's supposed to die in a firefight. . or in something more dangerous. Why didn't she tell me?" Rachel choked.

"It was Karofsky. . I understood they were close" Quinn whispered and Rachel nodded. "I'd do the same if Brittany were the one"

Brittany was absentmindedly cradling the baby in her arms and she didn't notice Karofsky's hiking book coming closer and closer. Karofsky waited until Brittany looked up before he offered her his hand. "They're ready" the doctor was already walking towards the room and Brittany skidded into Santana's room. Quinn took Jack from Karofsky, who for a few moments had a soothing face so the baby won't be scared by the scars on his face, and the three of them entered Santana's room.

"It's time" The doctor said and Brittany closed her eyes. Rachel heard all the explanations given by the doctor and didn't think it was really necessary but she didn't stop the doctor from explaining. When he stopped talking he pulled out the tube and Santana coughed. At first Karofsky looked relieved but the doctor said it was just her body's reaction towards the tube. Rachel wrapped Quinn in her arms but Quinn walked towards where Brittany was and started comforting her. Karofsky. . he went outside and Rachel could hear a soft sob from him.

The heart monitor was supposed to beep its usual annoying continuous beep but it didn't. Santana coughed again and Brittany's body stiffen.

"Water" A voice which belongs to Santana but much more hoarser was heard by everyone and Brittany quickly scopped the glass from the bedside and guided the straw towards her mouth, she sucked for a while and she stopped then Brittany put the glass back on the bedside. For a few moments it looked like Santana was gathering herself and we let her.

Slowly but surely her eyes opened and it focused immediately on Brittany. Rachel tugged Quinn's sleeve and she nodded in understanding and they got out of the room as quietly as they could. After a while and a hand signal from Brittany Rachel called Karofsky and he nodded, he took out a small handkerchief and Rachel couldn't see anything else because she already entered Santana's room.

"You're awake" Rachel said involuntarily and she walked closer towards Santana and stroked Santana's forehead. She smiled when Santana's breath hitched and Rachel took baby Jack from Quinn. "This is Jack Fabray" Rachel said and Santana's eyes widened.

She asked how long she was out and Brittany answered as fast and as quiet as she could. Rachel pulled a black velvet box from her pocket and handed it to Santana. "You were awarded the Silver Star. .so you know" Rachel saw Santana's weak hand open the box and she weight the medal before giving it to Brittany.

"For you. . You saved my life, you deserve it more than I do"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive stubborn bitch" Dave's eyes were still a bit red but Rachel was sure Santana would not spot it anyway. "Glad you're awake"

Beside Rachel Quinn was thanking God and Rachel did the same. Santana was back. Santana fucking Lopez is awake and she will need just a few months to recover and everything will go back to normal. Everything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! The Pregnancy Pact II is now finished! I know it would be better if I didn't split the chapter. . I just don't feel good leaving you all waiting for too long. I don't know why but writing takes more effort than it usually does and I wish I can find my muse back soon**

**For the guest reviewer: The last few chapter is still staged before Santana woke up and in the new upcoming chapter we are finally going to find out what's going to happen to Santana. What do you think? Will she go back to normal like Rachel wished? **

**Oh and a bonus for you all. . I am currently promoting a band called TheOvertunes. Right now their vocalist, Mikha Angelo is competing in X Factor Indonesia (yes. . there is one). So if you like Jamie Cullum you'll like his rendition of Mind Trick. It's available in my YouTube account which is filled with TheOvertunes stuff, TheDianPS. **

**Thanks all for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

The Four Square

Chapter 17

Do I Love Her?

There was one thing Quinn Fabray was never good at. That one thing was the one thing she loves and hates at the same thing. It was her feelings. Quinn kind of let Rachel be dependent on her during the whole time Santana was in a coma but now Quinn had to face a question. Does she like Rachel? Is she attracted to her? Right now Jack Fabray is sleeping in his crib (Rachel was the one who assembled it) and she had no other reason to stay in her room. Brittany was still with Santana to fill her on the things she missed. When she heard rustles out of her room Quinn decided it was best if they actually talk about their feelings. She took the baby monitor and left her room.

"Rachel?" Quinn peeked into the kitchen and saw Rachel in her uniform as usual. She was reading a thick file over a small bowl of fruits and Quinn sighed. She had dropped the unhealthy diet and had returned to her carefully weighed diet. She can expect a Tupperware filled with Rachel's food in less than a month.

"Yeah? You want some fruit? I can cut some more" She offered and Quinn shook her head. "Is Jack okay?" She nodded and finally Rachel closed her file. "What's up?"

Quinn sat down across Rachel and she nervously . . since when Quinn Fabray gets nervous? Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and felt the electricity running from her hand to her head. Damn. "I. . . I just want to apologize" Quinn said and Rachel looked at her confusedly.

"For what?"

"My father, the baby, the baby's father" Quinn said quickly and Rachel looked even more confused. "You want me to give details" doubtfully Rachel nodded and Quinn took a deep breath. "My father rearranged your face, I had a baby who I'm sure are not related to you and you had to look after me for a long time and for Finn Hudson who I'm sure will start bothering us" Rachel thought over what Quinn said for a few seconds before actually understanding how Quinn could suddenly go back to that.

"First of all, your father was not that strong. I have a delicate face so even a small pinch would make me bleed. Second of all, Jack is related to me. . somehow. I'll make sure of it, and the last one. . Finn wouldn't even dare set one foot in my lawn"

"Tell me that about my father when you're on the ground clutching your face" Quinn mumbled. "How do you know Finn won't?"

"Finn is not as skilled as you and Brittany were. He spent years in Lima trying to get close to the Lopez family. He did not succeed and he was flying from England to Lima back and forth gathering all the info Santana would erase in less than a minute"

"You're saying?"

"I'm saying I'll bust his balls if he gets into my house" Rachel said. Quinn looked at the baby monitor and saw Jack was still sleeping.

"He's the father"

"I know"

"He wanted to name him Dexter"

"I know"

"He's not that stupid"

"I don't know that" Rachel smirked and she squeezed Quinn's hand. "I have a weird feeling you had this conversation planned out in that head of yours hours before you actually talked to me"

Quinn didn't answer and Rachel smiled. Nervous Quinn was something she had never seen before. Before she got pregnant she was still the Ice Queen and during the pregnancy she was hormonal so all emotions including a three-day crying spree had to be forgotten but now. . .

"I'm not that good when it comes to talking about certain things" Quinn admitted and Rachel laughed.

"Hey. . I'm not either. I have post-war trauma. . remember?" Rachel smiled softly and she looked at Quinn. "I'll be here whenever you're ready. I'll be here when you leave . . I'll be here when you stay"

Quinn looked at Rachel confusedly and was a bit shocked when she saw Rachel wasn't wearing her sad face, she was wearing her smile and it made everything even worse than before. "Leave? I never said I'd leave"

"You never said you wouldn't" Rachel answered almost immediately. "This is a two-way relationship. . if you need some space . . I'll back off but if you don't want space I'll be as close as you want me to be"

"It just feels. . . feels like you're the only one who's trying in this relationship"

"Usually I'm the one who should say it" Rachel grinned but the humor didn't seem to seep into Quinn's mind. "hey. . ." Rachel smiled when Quinn attempted a small smile and she looked better.

As if saving her, Jack cried and Quinn hurried into her bedroom. How can it be so awkward? Is it the fact that Rachel can change her menu so easily? Or is it the fact that she didn't mind raising Finn's child as long as Finn isn't involved. When Jack was fed and he was asleep again Quinn went to where she most likely would find Rachel, the kitchen and she was right. Rachel already changed out of her uniform and right now she's wearing comfortable clothes, that doesn't stop her from working over the file she brought home and Quinn knew one thing that will change.

"Rachel" Quinn got her attention and Rachel smiled. "Come on. .you've been working since you got home" Quinn went to the living room and Rachel followed her. The thick file was still in her hands and Quinn knew Rachel would still work on it. "Put that down"

"It's due tomorrow" Rachel said stubbornly and Quinn turned the TV on. "Unless you want to help me"

"Why not?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

They spent the night talking about the file and they ended up sleeping in front of the TV. When Quinn woke up she couldn't find Rachel anywhere and she heard a rustling voice from her bedroom. Quinn hurried there and saw Rachel with Jack in her arms. Rachel was sitting on the grandmother's chair in the room and was trying to get Jack back to sleep. Rachel was humming and even though her attempt to not be heard was clear Quinn could hear her beautiful voice. When Jack was asleep and Rachel put him back in his crib Quinn was leaning on the doorframe.

"You did it" Quinn said and Rachel smiled.

"You didn't wake up when he woke up so. . I figured I'll try and get him back to sleep" Quinn could tell Rachel was not telling everything and she didn't move. "What?"

"You're not telling me everything"

"I'm not" Rachel smiled and she took out something from her pocket. "This is for you" Rachel handed the envelope to Quinn and Quinn opened it. "You said you want to take this from the beginning so will you go with me?"

It was an invite to an officer's ball. The ball was something the FRG threw to maintain the well-being of soldiers and sometimes to make sure of their soldiers. "Are you asking me to a dance?" Quinn asked and she smiled when Rachel shifted nervously.

"You don't have to go. . . I have to though. I'm the garrison commander" Rachel said and Quinn laughed.

"I can't believe it" Quinn muttered. "You're actually nervous about asking me out"

"Like you weren't" Rachel threw back and Quinn put her arms on Rachel's shoulders.

"I was and I would love to dance with you. Will Santana and Brittany be there too?"

"Santana should get an invite. . I don't know if she can walk yet though. You heard the doctor. . lots of rest and recovery" Rachel smiled when Quinn's eyes wandered off focus for a few moments. When the sparkle came back to Quinn's eyes and she nodded Rachel beamed.

A few men in black suits were storming into the hospital and no one dared to ask why they are there. These men are believed to be the elite forces of the whole United States of America. When they asked for Colonel Santana Lopez's room the nurses had to give them under direct order from the fort commander and the men was quick to get to the room.

"Lopez" The man leading the whole group smiled and took off his glasses.

"I'll be damned" Santana croaked and she pushed the button on her bedframe to help her sit up.

"You'll be damned" The man beamed and closed the door behind him. "Remember them?"

"Remember us?" The guy behind Sebastian smiled behind his shades.

"The hell I do!" Santana said excitedly. "Rome is not that unforgettable" Santana was already sitting up but she winced and Sebastian pushed her back down.

"Sit down Colonel" He smiled and he took out a letter from his pocket. "This is your retirement"

"I'm not retiring from the CIA" Santana smiled and Sebastian sighed. "I am still an active agent"

"You're not. . you were MIA" Sebastian opened the letter for her and handed it to Santana. "Your career in the military is promising"

"You're kidding right?"

"This is a goodbye Santana, congratulations on the Silver Star" Sebastian tapped Santana's shoulder and Santana smiled.

"Goodbye Smythe, don't go back running to me when you need me" Santana said and the whole team went out again. Santana looked at the letter and she put it below a vase.

A few minutes later Brittany entered the room with the service uniform and Santana looked at it confusedly. "We're going to a ball"

"This is a bad idea" Santana said as Brittany wheeled her to the building where the ball was being held.

"You're a war hero Santana. . In that room besides David there were a lot of soldiers who were classified as MIA and you found them. They're all here in Fort Marshall when they heard you woke up from your prolonged sleep"

"I still think going to a ball when you can't dance is silly" Santana said and Brittany adjusted the beret she was wearing.

"Then you have to stand up and dance" She kissed Santana's cheeks and smiled when they saw a very nervous Rachel and Quinn. Rachel was dressed similarly as Santana and she was fidgeting.

"What's up with Berry?" Santana asked as they approached the other pair.

"All the important people are going to be here and it's the first time she's met them since she was promoted" Quinn answered the question when Rachel took over pushing Santana.

"We better go to our tables. . it's about to start" Rachel wheeled Santana and like Rachel said a few moments later the master of ceremony started the show and BGen Jones stepped to the stage.

"Good evening officers, soldiers, everyone" She started and smiled at everyone who answered back. "I am here because of a call from a very persistent officer, Colonel Berry" She smiled. "We've worked together at NSA and one thing led to another" Jones earned a few rounds of laugh and continued. "The reason behind the call was one Colonel Lopez" The room went quieter for a few seconds and the soldiers and officers who sat near Santana smiled. "Colonel Lopez and I go back a long long way. We served together in a lot of missions and she is in fact an impeccable soldier. Her dedication to the United States and to her comrades are beyond my imagination, from what I've heard and what I've read about the latest incident which held her in a three-month long coma . . she foolishly went in an unauthorized mission for a civilian who was a part of the intelligence team that she was in. In the process she had discovered a place where they kept US military personnel captive for some time. Second Lieutenant Woods, Staff First Class Humpfrey and Specialist Mickey are now back in active duty thanks to the recovery team and to Colonel Lopez of course.

Even though it is not official yet because Colonel Lopez could not attend the award for obvious reasons, I am proud to say she will be awarded a Silver Star for her actions and may I remind you it would've been a Distinguished Service Cross if it weren't for the politics. Colonel Lopez is an exceptional leader and she will continue her service in the US Army for as long as she can. So let's toast to Colonel Lopez" She raised her champagne glass and everyone chanted 'to Colonel Lopez'.

The ball was exciting for everyone and Santana even got to meet the three other soldiers she didn't knew she saved and they all thanked her for everything. They even asked for her number so they can get together sometimes.

"Thank you for this" Santana said as they were in the car, going home to the house they shared with Quinn and Rachel. "I needed this as much as I hate to admit it"

"Colonel Berry" Rachel looked up and saw Santana walked with the support of a cane. She smirked when she remembered the one time when Rachel accompanied Santana for PT and she fell more than once.

"Lopez" Rachel stood up and close the door to her room. "Welcome back ma'am"

"Good to be back I guess" Santana said and Rachel smiled. "I didn't see Quinn this morning"

"She's taking Jack to the doctor. You don't have any PT today?"

"I just need to see General Schuester and I'm off. Oh. . I will be staying here as an official officer from now on Rachel. Smythe just handed me my retirement papers from CIA. So if there is an open spot in the NSA I'll be glad to fill in"

"I'll let you know" Rachel said.

"I better get going. The sooner I know what he wants to talk about the better"

Rachel nodded in agreement and Santana walked towards General Schuester's office. She knocked lightly and heard a dim 'enter' from inside.

"Sir" Santana stood at attention in front of the man. "You wanted to meet me"

"Have a seat" He pointed at one of the comfortable plush seats in front of his desk. Santana sat down and she smiled. "You're doing much better I guess?"

"Affirmative sir"

"It came to my attention that you live with Colonel Berry"

"That is correct sir"

"You do know you can arrange something else right?"

"Colonel Berry just had a baby and my . . partner is helping them out. We both have no problem with the current housing situation. It's big enough for the four of us. .sir" Santana said and General Schuester smiled. He's a two-star general yet he's concerned about his officers' wellbeing. .that's something Santana don't see often and she can't help but feel like she could trust the man. . contrary to things that occurred before.

"There _is_ something else I want to talk to you about" He took a file from his desk and gave it to Santana. "There are currently eleven colonels in Fort Marshall and I have been thinking about giving one of them a star"

Promotion. Certainly not me. . Santana thought. She was idle for past three months and there are not that much work she had done except the short trip to Iraq. "Sir?"

"I was thinking about Colonel Berry. She has an exceptional report from General Jones and I'd love to know more about her"

"She's one of the best officers I've ever met sir. I think the best way to know her is to talk to her sir. . she may not come off as an open person but once you get to know her you'll get a new surprised every day."

"That's all good news. . she's an excellent garrison commander. Oh and your new assignment, you will be the new brigade commander of 2nd brigade. Dismissed" He smiled and Santana saluted once more before leaving his office.

Brigade commander? Santana had hoped she could just lay low but apparently that was not possible. She called the specialist who was assigned to get her around to pick her up and she went to the hospital for another round of physical therapy.

"You're coming?" Quinn asked into her phone. "With daddy?" The last time Rachel was in the same room with Judy and John it had ended with a black eye and a cut cheek on Rachel's side. "Daddy's here on official business? I just need to remind you that Rachel is garrison commander so if it's a . . formal event there is a big chance you'll be seeing her too" Quinn waited until Judy stopped talking about details before she said goodbye.

It's already quarter to nine and Rachel is supposed to be home hours ago. Santana was in her room with Brittany, Santana had brought home a set of weights to help her foot coordinate and now they're practicing with the device.

"Dinner's is now officially cold!" Quinn shouted from the hallway and Brittany answered from the gym that they'll be going in just a few minutes.

The rustle of keys is the sign that Rachel's home and Quinn hurried to help her. "Rachel" Quinn greeted and Rachel smiled. She threw her briefcase to the sofa and wrapped Quinn in her arms.

"I'm garrison commander" Rachel said and Quinn smiled.

"Congratulations Rach" Quinn said and she heard Brittany helping Santana to the dining room. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet . . you prepared something?"

"Santana and Brittany was either too full from lunch or they were waiting for you. We haven't eaten so let's eat cold mac and cheese"

Santana was already on the table and Brittany was fetching her some juice. "Finally" Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Now Santana was just made the 2nd brigade commander"

"Even more reason to make sure I can walk as fast as possible" Santana said and Brittany rolled her eyes again.

"Let's eat now" Quinn said and they all scooped some mac and cheese to their plate and started eating.

After dinner Rachel took a quick shower and found Quinn already on the bed reading a book. Jack was already sleeping peacefully.

"So garrison commander" Quinn closed her book and Rachel laughed. "My parents are coming"

"You're kidding"

"Am not" Quinn said and she got under the covers. "Now come here. . it's getting cold" Rachel got to the bed and under the cover as soon as she could.

"My father had a meeting with some stars and well. . just say he's a star himself now"

"He's promoted to air commodore? Congratulations. ."

"Well. . he's not staying here but we'll be seeing a lot of our parents and I don't want any of you punching another."

"Your mom's coming?"

"She's no longer on top of the list so she's moderately safe"

"You want to know who's on top of the list?"

"Santiago"

"That's right. . but let's just keep that problem for another day" Rachel said and Quinn turned the lamp on the bedside off.

"Atten hut!" Rachel and Santana part of the welcoming committee for the Royal Air Force soldiers. It was a public relation thingy apparently and it was mandatory for Rachel and Santana who were both senior commissioned officers to be there and be supportive as there are nothing else to do.

"Air Commodore Baker" John Baker walked out of the plane in his uniform and General Schuester saluted at him.

"Good to finally meet you General Schuester" He offered his hand and they all walked towards the building.

"This is Colonel Berry and Colonel Lopez. Colonel Berry is our garrison commander and Colonel Lopez is the 2nd brigade commander."

"Rachel" John Baker said and General Schuester looked confusedly between the two of them.

"You know each other?"

"My daughter is a . . friend?"

"Girlfriend actually sir" Rachel said and John looked as if he would punch the hell out of Rachel again.

"Sir" Santana saw the tension between them and she led John Baker towards General Puckerman. General Schuester chose to not acknowledge anything between the two and followed the other two officers to General Puckerman.

Rachel can still feel the right hook he threw and was not eager to repeat the experience. "Where are Judy staying sir?" She asked respectfully.

"Judy booked a room in a hotel just a few miles off post"

"You could've said you were booking a room! Ms. Fabray has a house here on post" General Schuester said and John Baker looked at Rachel again.

After a rather awkward gathering the meeting started and everything was businesslike again. The RAF wanted to send troops to train at Fort Marshall and Air Commodore John Baker was just settling some things about the higher ups in Fort Marshall. After the meeting ended John Baker pulled Rachel aside.

"Sir?"

"Take a break Berry" He said and Rachel dropped her military gesture. . which by her standard wasn't that far away from her usual gesture. "Where the hell is my daughter? I've been trying to reach out to her and I found you here. . here of all places!"

"All due respect sir, you didn't give me a good welcome did you back in England? You gave me a good right hook and what? You expect me to tell your daughter to reach out to you because you're such a sweetheart of a father?"

"You could've tried! You have parents! You talk to them every day don't you?"

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and glared at John Baker. "You don't know a thing about me!" Rachel stepped into John's personal bubble and she whispered her last words. "My parents don't give a damn about me! I was just a kid they needed to adopt out of guilt! So if you want to talk about being a good parent start with your own fucking kid" Rachel turned around and she kicked the tire of her car before she entered it, still fuming she sped off towards her house.

"You look like you could kill a puppy right now" Brittany said and Rachel slammed the door and Quinn peeked from her study.

"Your dad was at the meeting FYI" Rachel said as she slammed her phone to the table before she took her boots off.

"Really?" Quinn asked and Rachel didn't respond, she was scared she would snap unnecessarily at Quinn.

"He wants to see you"

"Really? Leroy called today"

That got Rachel's attention and she looked at Quinn. "What did you say?"

"I told him about your new assignment and he told me that he missed you so much"

Rachel's response was silence and Quinn took Jack in her arms. "I'm just saying. . if I had a son in the military. . I would like to hear from him once in a while"

"I'll send them an email" Rachel said without even a bit of compassion in her voice.

"You have a phone"

"I'll call them then" Rachel said again and Quinn put Jack back in the bassinet.

"Will you talk to me about it?"

"About what?"

"What made you this way?"

"What way?"

Quinn sighed and she sat down beside Rachel. She took Rachel's hand and stroked it calmly. . .getting Rachel to admit she had PTSD was a hard things. . making Rachel admit she had more problem than that is going to be even worse.

"I know who my biological mother is" She started. "She is a high school teacher and from what I gathered she was just as artsy as I was"

"as you are" Quinn muttered.

"She became a surrogate mother because she was broke and she knew being a surrogate mother can give her a whole new life. A startover. So she did. . my father. . they called her and soon she became pregnant. Eight months later I was born and for sixteen years I didn't seek for her. I was an overachiever and I can say I didn't leave all that trait behind. I still am an overachiever."

"can't argue with that"

"So when someone put enough clues so I could one and one together. . I found her" Quinn looked at the pain in Rachel's eyes and she let Rachel lean on the bedframe. "I came to her and she told me I was not a good enough singer, I was not a good enough actress, I was not a good enough dancer, I was not a good enough performer"

"that's horrible"

"That's not all. . before she stormed out of the auditorium. . she managed to tell me that I am good enough to be anything. Because of her words I sorted my life out. I told myself to be strong to not mope around and I saw the army recruitment post. . I thought . . why not? I don't have anything left. I can't be the performer that I want to be. So I enlisted right after high school. . I went through all the trainings I can get and now I'm here. A proud army colonel of the 23rd Airborne Division" Rachel said but Quinn knew there was something else she was leaving out of the story.

"that doesn't explain why you are so . . . negative towards your fathers"

"Well. . after I met my mother. . I sort of told them about everything. I told them about the mother I always wanted . . . I told them how I met her and then I poured my heart out. They always supported my dreams and when I told them about how her words made me feel they didn't comfort me. They told me that it was true. . the words that she told me was not some random stranger talk. They told me my dream was unrealistic and it was like they turned off a switch in me. I stopped all the singing and dancing lessons and joined an MMA gym, I started working out and started to actually changed inside and out."

"so you're angry because of that?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and she sighed. "I am not angry. . I just feel they could've . . said something else. They could've made me at least feel better after my biological mother openly rejected me. They could've done something differently"

"has it ever occurred to you that one decision with led on to certain events?"

"What does that mean?"

"If your mother hadn't been desperate enough to be a surrogate, if your fathers hadn't been desperate enough to have a child, if then you didn't dream that much, if you didn't try and find you mother, if your mother hadn't rejected you, if your father hadn't let you let your dream go, if you hadn't entered the army . . we would never met." Quinn said and she saw Rachel's silent tears slowly streaming down her face.

"I think I would've met you anyway"

"How?"

"I think it doesn't matter what we decide. . if we were meant together we will find each other"

That took Quinn's breath away for a few seconds and she smiled. "See? You can be a hopeless romantic if you want to"

Rachel smiled and she pulled Quinn into a hug. "I really don't know what I will do without you"

"It's really nice meeting you again Colonel Berry" Judy Fabray said just after she took a sip of the red wine.

"I can say the same ma'am. Please call me Rachel" Rachel said.

John Baker, Quinn, Judy and Rachel decided to have dinner together to catch up. It was Rachel's idea and Quinn made Rachel promise she will call Leroy and Hiram after the dinner.

"So Quinn. . what are you up to these days?" Quinn mentally rolled her eyes as she watched her father cut a piece of the steak he ordered like he was stabbing someone.

"I am now just taking care of Jack and all" Quinn answered shortly as possible.

Judy's eyes lit up at the mention of Jack's name and Rachel grinned. "So colonel. ." Rachel cursed inside when the attention was back to her because Quinn wouldn't speak more than she has to. "Have you heard about the newest development in Afghanistan?" John asked.

"I have sir" Rachel said and Judy smirked. Rachel was glad John asked her about her job as opposed to her personal life. "I have received no instruction but I am sure soon they would need more troops . . we've lost a few very good soldiers in the past month" Rachel said. "A few of them were RAF pilots covering a few extraction missions. I guess you already know that though"

"I worked with a few of those men personally; it was a really sad situation. How is Colonel Lopez? I heard she was fatally injured the last time she went and now she's brigade commander. I do think she could have some rest before deploying again"

"Lopez is a stubborn woman but she's recovering quickly. .not that I'm surprised"

The table laughed and Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand lightly under the table. When Rachel's phone rang and Rachel had to go they all understood and Quinn smugly gave her a goodbye kiss.

"So Quinn. . . tell me about Rachel" Judy ordered dessert for the three of them.

"Rachel is an Army Colonel and I do think it's obvious that you know she's a good one" Quinn took a deep breath and she stopped talking.

"So all there is to Rachel is that she's soldier?" John baker asked and Quinn scoffed.

"It's not like you're any better sir" Quinn took a small bite of her pudding and she looked at her parents. She sighed and took a really deep breath. "I am a MI6 agent, Rachel was part of NSA now she transferred to the 23rd Airborne division so she could take care of me" John Baker dropped his knife and Judy's jaw dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long long longgggg update! Another writer block and I think I should build up towards the end of the fanfic. . . if you have any critics or anything you want to say leave an review. . or PM me! :) Enjoy the new chapter.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

The Four Square

Chapter 18

Finale

**Washington DC**

"Alpha 1 is out, I repeat alpha 1 is out" The man in black suit said quietly in the microphone as Santiago walked out of the building and jumped into his car. The bodyguard followed into the car and he cautiously looked around before driving towards the next checkpoint. Colonel Rachel Berry specifically said to drive as if they were driving cross-country. He could still remember when she had to come down personally to make sure the agents she was sure wasn't that bad tried to take Santiago to their custody. "Alpha 1 on the road" He said again he can see the black van following. They are going to Fort Marshall. . that was the final order from Colonel Berry and she had said nothing has to change as long as there is no more assignments Berry.

Suddenly three black Fords surrounded the car and the bodyguard tried his best to make sure they were in front of the three cars but one of them drive right at them and the car rolled over. The bodyguard made sure Santiago was fine from the flip and he pulled out the gun and started taking cover behind the door. The men in SWAT uniform shot his chest five times before he fell down and the men looked inside the car.

"He's okay"

"Make sure he's not traumatized or Baker will kill us"

**Fort Marshall **

Santana stared in disbelief at the man in front of her. "You do know my job is not to teach here right?"

"Yes ma'am" The sergeant in front of her firmly said.

"How did you get the promotion?" She snapped. She looked at the group of privates and specialists again and she looked at the broken down Humvee. "Who here has the ability to repair an engine?" A guy raised his hand and Santana looked at them. "Step forward private" Santana said and he did.

"Ma'am I worked in a workshop for a few months before I enlisted ma'am"

"Look at the engine in front of you" Santana said and the sergeant looked over her shoulders. "Imagine it's 130-degree in Kandahar. Your Humvee stopped running and you're in a hostile area. You don't have a minute or five to fix it. What's the first thing you should do sergeant?"

"Call for support"

"False sergeant" Santana said and she looked at the sergeant in front of her. Remembering his name for extra duty later. "You check on everyone. . even if it were just a stupid bust you need to make sure everyone's okay. If there's a sprained ankle you call for back up if there's a sore finger you call for support. Do you copy sergeant?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Goo_" Her words were cut short when Rachel came running towards them. It's not often a garrison commander came to a usual exercise and all the soldiers stood at attention at once.

"Colonel Berry"

"At ease soldiers" Rachel said. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sergeant. . carry on" Santana said and Rachel looked at her. Rachel looked really stressed and Santana knew something was up. She made sure no one could hear her over the shoutings sergeants to their privates.

"Santiago" Rachel blurted out and Santana's eyes widened. "I . . . I never told you because there was the coma abut now you're awake and well" She rambled. "Quinn told BSI or someone related to BSI about Santiago and I had to add protection details for him"

"That's all?" Santana asked when Rachel seemed to be looking for the right words.

"He's supposed to arrive here in Fort Marshall over an hour ago"

"TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING BROTHER IS!" Santana punched the guy's nose and it made a cracking sound. His nose is now bleeding severely and he couldn't open his eyes because both were swollen.

His uniform was scattered around the room when Santana dragged him into the room. He was already half beaten from the crew Santana brought to hunt the three Fords. There was a team of seven. . one was the leader and they're British agents. The leader right now is in front of Santana getting the worst treatment of all. In another room the six agents were kept captive with a gag in their mouths but they knew from the faces of the three women waiting that their turn will come. The room was completed with a mic and a cam so the six agents were able to see their leader getting punched like a punch bag without able to do anything.

"Hey" One of Santana's old pal looked at the screen and Brittany nodded. Santana was choking him and Rachel had to come to the room to make sure the leader is still alive from the interrogation.

"He won't talk" Santana said at the hallway.

"Yeah no shit" Rachel said and Santana glared at her.

"Your girlfriend was the one who made this all happen" Santana said still angry as ever and Rachel had never seen her that angry. "If you want to fix this fix this now!" She pointed a finger at Rachel's shoulder and Rachel didn't even budge.

"It's not her fault" Rachel said quietly and Santana knew she hit a sensitive spot.

"Yes she was just trying to protect baby Jack! Well let me tell you at least her son was not an autistic kid! My brother is not normal he can't be in an unstable environment! HAVE SHE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN SHE CALLED THE BSI?" Santana threw back and Rachel gnarled at her.

"Don't talk about her that way" She said sharply and Santana scoffed.

"Did I offend the perfect _star_?" Santana mockingly said. Rachel took one look at Santana and all she could see was the bad things Santana had said and done in the past. She drew her fist faster than a bullet and punched Santana's face.

Santana being the MMA veteran took the fight to the floor. She sat on Rachel stomach and tried to pin her downwards pouring all her anger towards the woman beneath her. "Fuck you too Berry" She said and Rachel knocked her head to Santana's. Santana dizzily stood up and Rachel took the time by doing a Superman Punch. Santana responded with the Flying Knee and Santana's knee connected with Rachel's face.

Brittany and Quinn knew that Santana and Rachel were fighting about Santiago but when the shouting stopped they were both shocked and they quickly followed towards where they were. When they arrived, Santana was choking Rachel and Rachel was trying her hardest to turn the position around. Brittany quickly pulled Santana's arm from Rachel's throat and take it from her. . it wasn't easy. Rachel coughed repeatedly and Quinn quickly examined her condition. Rachel's whole body was a mess. . it was a quick and dirty fight.

"You should see my opponent" Rachel mumbled when Quinn stroked her swollen nose as lightly as possible.

"I am" Quinn said and Santana was still as angry as she could be even with the cuts and bruises. "You look worse. . that's stupid of you to try and fight her"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"She was right. . I did this. I put Santiago's life in danger" Quinn said and Rachel shook her head.

"That doesn't justify what she said"

"It does" Quinn quietly responded.

Brittany was quiet until Santana stopped ranting and she was breathing quickly because the mix of anger and exhaustion. She was exhausted from her life-long job that seems never ending. She looked up at Brittany and saw confusion there.

"Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Do you really hate Britain people that much?" Her accent was back and as weird as it is for Santana she didn't show it at all. "I mean. . . you beat the crap out of that man just because he was following his leader's order. .whoever that might be"

Santana looked up sharply and looked at Brittany. She got a better look at Brittany's expression and knew something. It was not confusing. . she knew something.

"If you don't start talking. . I swear_"

"What? You're going to start hitting me? Is that who you want to be? The one who settles something with muscle?" Brittany angrily said. She can see Rachel and Quinn trying to be out of the way as they spoke.

"Ma'am" Suddenly one of the guards guarding the hostages came. "One of them started talking"

"It's John Baker. . please don't torture me" He said and the others were shooting him deadly glares.

Santana laughed in his face and drew her gun. That's what she's used to do to rats like the guy in front of him. But as she was pulling the slide she saw Brittany's face and she didn't like the face Brittany was putting on. It was sort of the mix of anger, disappointment and resentment. Santana put her gun back down and knew what to do.

"John Baker who? There are millions of John Bakers in the world" Quinn's face wavered but she knew she had to make sure she stayed strong.

"The RAF John Baker. . Air Commodore John Baker" He repeated and this time it was Quinn who drew her gun and knocked the guy out cold with its butt.

Santana, Rachel and Brittany were no longer looking at the hostages. They were looking at Quinn with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"No no no no no no" Quinn was rushing outside trying to get a catch of fresh air. The other two wanted to follow but Rachel told them she's going to handle it. "No. . God. . please no" Quinn muttered. She felt bile rising up to her mouth and she had no intention to keep it down. She threw up and Rachel quickly grabbed her hair to make sure she doesn't have anything more to deal with.

"Calm down. . you have to calm down" Rachel said and she took out some tissues for Quinn. "Look at me" Quinn was no longer standing if it weren't Rachel. The fact that she's still standing relates to the fact that Rachel was holding her up making sure she's not on the ground.

Hazel eyes met brown eyes and Quinn began sobbing. "My father is a . . ." She seemed to lost her words because she started sobbing again and Rachel slowly squatted so she could put Quinn on the ground. "How could I be so blind? John was a part of the team who killed my father. . . he then married my mother. What's he gonna do to Santiago? Adopt him?"

Rachel's mind was already running a hundred mph and she already drew the conclusion that John Baker is in USA to make sure Santiago arrives and doesn't run away again. Maybe after a few attempts and not even one got close he decided to take matters to his own hands.

"Quinn. . call your dad. Ask him to go out to dinner with you. . just the two of you. Let him choose the place" Rachel said and Quinn didn't dare to question Rachel's motives.

"Just look confident" Rachel spoke through the mike that was connected to the earpiece in Quinn's ear. Santana was ready to bolt at any time in the black Jeep and Brittany was making sure the perimeter was clear. Taking John Baker in could be simple or could be like a war and she hated how every time something like this happens she's always taking cover. She hated it in Iraq. . she hated it in American soil.

In no time John Baker arrived. He was still in his RAF uniform and he looked a bit tired. Santana was clenching her steering wheel and she watched cautiously as John Baker approached Quinn. Quinn stood up and he smiled.

"I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later" He said and they both sat down.

"Let me just cut the crap here _dad_" Quinn said and she pointed a gun towards John under the table.

"I beg your pardon" John said but he waited a few seconds until the waiter was out of hearing range.

"Where is Santiago Lopez? Don't bother lying because I have a roomful of your men waiting for your words to be released."

John Baker's smirk grew and Quinn couldn't recognize the man who raised her. "You're going to tickle their feet?"

"No. . Colonel Lopez has a bottle filled with ammonia. Santiago or your men's life" Quinn put the offer on the table. Rachel cursed in her head when Quinn didn't spend the first hour at least conversing. An impulsive John Baker is the last thing on the list Rachel wanted to worry about and now it's inevitable.

"The usage of ammonia is not authorized in the CIA. . don't play dumb with me Quinn" John said and it was Quinn's turn to smirk.

"Who said anything about the CIA?" John looked at Quinn and saw the serious spark in it. She was not kidding. The CIA has nothing to do with it.

"21,24,32" John Baker said and he left with a disapproving glance at Quinn. "I thought you would turn out better than your father"

Santana was already driving her vehicle towards the coordinates given by John. She had to make sure her brother was unscathed and she didn't even think to tell Rachel what she is going to do. Rachel cursed out loud when she saw the Jeep soaring away. The van she was in is in no condition to run after the Jeep and she had no intention of finding out if it were true.

"Santana's out"

"I'm in" Brittany said and she went after the Jeep in a black 911 Porsche. Rachel looked inside the restaurant and decided that it was best that she interferes now before a blood bath happens in the building.

Quinn snared at her father and he laughed. "Santiago is just another piece of a bigger puzzle. I'm sure your friend won't be happy as soon as Emily is back in Fort Marshall. Have anyone told Santana that she's back yet?"

"That is none of your business. I suggest you board the first plane out of Fort Marshall. Because when Santana comes back I'm sure she's going to try and get a piece of you" Quinn pulled her gun and John looked at it shocked.

"You pull that trigger and you'll regret it"

"I have nothing left _dad_. You killed my father and brainwashed my mother" Quinn said and she walked away.

She knew John was not letting it go when he walked beside her and pulled her roughly to the parking lot. Quinn could hear the static and knew Rachel had left her post and now she must be running towards her.

"What the hell?" Quinn said and John slammed her to a car.

"HEY!" Rachel ran as fast as she could towards them and she already drew her gun. "Stay away from the woman sir!" Rachel said and John Baker looked at Quinn.

"You're kidding?"

"MPs will arrive and you will be imprisoned in American soil. I will make sure you will never see sunlight again if you touch the woman sir" Rachel said and John laughed. "You are just a fucking con like my sorry excuse of a daughter"

"Con?" At first Rachel was confused but then she glared at the man. "Yes I am a con and I am not a true soldier not like you. Not like the traitor who pretended that Judy Fabray died so he could marry her and worse to make sure no one knew about the genius that is Quinn Fabray" Quinn froze at Rachel's words just like John. Genius? Quinn? That's not two words that can mix in one sentence.

"Everyone in the BSI knows about the Fabray genetic mutations. Everyone even a low clearance level agent knows about it so don't play dumb with me"

"Genetic mutation?" Quinn asked and Rachel was already pulling her nearer to her.

"Put your hands behind your head. Now!" Rachel shouted and John did as he was told. Rachel kicked him down and he laughed.

"Berry Berry Berry. . . don't think it's over. This goes above me" He was smirking when Rachel smacked him with the back of her gun.

Rachel was driving dangerously fast on the highway trying to provide back up to Santana with Quinn quiet beside her.

"You knew about me? About the genetic mutations?" Quinn was obviously upset that she was the last person to know about this.

"I do"

"You didn't tell me?"

"It was confidential"

Quinn laughed her mad laugh and she glared at Rachel. Santana's GPS was no longer moving so that means she's probably already caught up with Santiago. Rachel parked the car a few hundred meters away and she put her finger to her lips. "I will explain everything after this . . so will you" Rachel was still mad too that Quinn gave Santiago's location to BSI but she was not innocent too.

Rachel drew her gun out and she looked as mad as possible as she charged into the house. All the light bulbs were out. . Lopez trademark. She heard a lot of rustle from upstairs the house and she climbed up as quiet as possible. Brittany was waiting outside a room there were a lot of unconscious men and Brittany was trying to put them in one room. "Santana's inside. Santiago is with her" She shortly said as she pulled one of men.

"Let me handle this" Rachel entered the room and she saw Santana on the bed with Santiago. She was whispering lullabies in Santiago's ear to calm him down. "Let's go San"

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to apologize for the long updates . . . I do get lost in the story and had decided to end it fast for me and for you all guys. An epilogue will certainly follow but once more I'm sorry for the awkward ending to the story. .  
**


End file.
